La tentation du coeur
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Hermione a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait et a toujours réussi à contrôler sa vie... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son coeur se mette à faire des siennes et ne vienne mettre sa vie, pourtant si calme, sens dessus-dessous. Dramione - Rating M
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je comptais attendre la semaine prochaine pour publier cette histoire mais voilà, je me dis pourquoi attendre ?**

 **Je commence par remercier Lyra Muushya, ma correctrice, relectrice et amie. Je t'aime fort.**

 **J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira.**

 **Je signale aussi que seule histoire est de moi, les personnages, l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, gloire à elle !**

 **Cette histoire est entièrement écrite et est composée de 29 chapitres et d'un épilogue.**

 **Bonne lecture mes amours !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _ **10 et 11 Septembre 2004**_

* * *

Hermione Granger était vêtue d'un tailleur bordeaux et prête à affronter une énième journée de travail au Ministère. Son poste de directrice adjointe avait au moins eu le mérite de lui permettre un emploi du temps plus allégé. Ses journées étaient bien remplies, elle avait beaucoup de responsabilités et cela était stressant mais elle pouvait déléguer certaines choses et ainsi finir à des heures décentes.

Elle adorait son nouveau poste mais cela avait révélé certains problèmes dans sa vie sentimentale. Son fiancé, Théodore Nott, était Médicomage et second du Service de pathologie des sortilèges à Sainte-Mangouste. Si évoluer dans la hiérarchie avait allégé l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme, cela avait eu l'effet inverse pour Théo. Il partait tôt le matin et rentrait le soir très tard, souvent, alors qu'Hermione était déjà endormie.

Dans un premier temps, elle avait pris sur elle. Après tout, elle aussi n'avait jamais compté ses heures avant sa promotion et donc ils étaient deux à être responsables de l'éloignement de leur couple. Elle ne pouvait se mettre à piquer des crises sous prétexte que maintenant, elle avait plus de temps.

Mais Théo lui manquait, vraiment, alors elle avait essayé de le lui dire calmement, en lui proposant de déjeuner ensemble, ou de diner ou de sortir, ou de prendre des vacances. N'importe quoi qui leur permettrait de passer du temps ensemble et ainsi de discuter mais les réponses de Théo étaient toujours les mêmes.

« Ce midi je ne peux pas, j'ai une réunion importante avec... » ou alors : « Je suis désolé chérie mais j'ai un cas vraiment très complexe… » ou encore : « Des vacances ?! Tu n'y penses pas ! ».

S'il s'était agi d'un autre homme que son Théo, elle aurait pu croire en l'existence d'une maîtresse mais il était l'homme le plus gentil et le plus honnête qu'elle connaisse, il n'aurait pas su le lui cacher. Non, ils étaient seulement trop semblables sur certains points, notamment sur le fait d'être des bourreaux de travail. Celui de Théo avait seulement le problème d'être plus prenant que le sien.

Enfin, elle espérait qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait au moins le temps d'un petit déjeuner. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait pris soin de faire des muffins au chocolat avec des pépites de chocolat et un cœur fondant de la même saveur. Oui, Théo avait un faible pour le chocolat, elle rougit d'ailleurs en se souvenant de l'utilisation qu'ils avaient pu faire du Nutella qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir au début de leur relation, quatre ans plutôt.

Elle entendit les pas du jeune homme descendant les escaliers au moment où elle termina de lui servir une tasse de café, sans sucre avec un nuage de lait. Oui, en quatre ans on connaissait par cœur certaines habitudes.

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit Théo en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Bonjour toi, répondit-elle lorsqu'il eut lâché ses lèvres.

\- Hum ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant les muffins.

Hermione sourit, heureuse de voir le sourire sur les jolies lèvres de son fiancé.

\- Chérie, je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attabler.

Le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu et Théo sembla enfin se rendre compte d'à quel point il négligeait la femme qu'il aimait depuis un trop long moment.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. Je te promets de me libérer ce week-end. De ce soir à lundi matin je ne serai qu'à toi, promit-il en s'emparant des mains de la jeune femme.

\- Tu te rends compte que je vais t'épuiser sexuellement, s'amusa Hermione, détendue par la promesse de son homme.

\- Je ne connais pas meilleur épuisement que celui-ci, chuchota sensuellement Théo à son oreille.

\- Tu n'aurais pas au moins deux minutes à me consacrer avant de partir ? demanda-t-elle en frottant la virilité de son fiancé.

\- Deux minutes ?! Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Hum, je disais ça simplement pour te faire comprendre d'aller droit au but, rigola-t-elle.

\- Je ne pourrais pas te refuser ça, même si j'en avais envie ! répondit-il en la soulevant et en la posant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Finalement, le coup vite fait que lui avait réclamé Hermione se transforma en demi-heure plus que satisfaisante.

\- Là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit Théo en se levant de son lit.

Hermione se lava d'un sort et se rhabilla rapidement. Elle descendit à la cuisine et mit la plupart des muffins dans un sachet et le lança à Théo lorsqu'il passa.

\- Merci, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- De rien, tu les as largement mérités, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- A ce soir, lança-t-il de la porte avant de partir.

Hermione ne tarda pas à prendre la cheminette pour rejoindre le Ministère et commencer sa journée de bien meilleure humeur que ces derniers temps. Cependant, sa bonne humeur ne dura guère longtemps. Malgré sa promesse, Théo rentra à plus de minuit mais il semblait tellement épuisé qu'elle décida de ne pas lui montrer son ressentiment.

Le lendemain le jeune homme tint sa promesse mais il était absent et cela agaçait Hermione. A quoi bon rester près d'elle si son esprit était à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- C'est bon Théo, retourne à l'hôpital si tu veux, céda-t-elle après le repas du midi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce ta tête y est déjà et que je ne compte pas faire d'efforts pour capter ton attention, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Je sais, tu es toujours désolé.

\- Mais il y a ce patient…

Hermione hocha la tête, faisant semblant de comprendre en taisant la réplique qu'elle avait failli lâcher « Il y aura toujours un patient au cas complexe ou intéressant ».

\- Je te promets de me rattraper bientôt.

\- Ne fais plus de promesses, ça m'évitera d'être déçue.

Théo s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, j'espère que tu le sais ?

\- Oui et je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle plus gentiment.

Ils échangèrent un baiser puis le sorcier partit. Une fois seule, Hermione ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes. Elle aimait sincèrement Théo. A une époque, son couple avait été parfait. Ils avaient tellement de points et de centres d'intérêts communs et ils avaient souvent été sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés après la guerre, lors de la septième année que tout le monde avait dû refaire. Les différends Serpentard et Gryffondor n'avaient plus lieu d'être et à force de passer du temps à la bibliothèque chacun de leur côté, ils avaient fini par commencer à discuter.

La sorcière avait d'abord noué une amitié avec Théodore Nott. Amitié qui avait perduré après l'obtention des ASPIC. Ils s'étaient vus souvent une fois à l'université magique. Ils étaient devenus un couple deux ans après la sortie de Poudlard, lorsqu'Hermione avait surpris Ron, son petit ami de l'époque avec une autre fille.

Le Serpentard avait été là pour elle. Bien sûr, Harry aussi, mais Hermione n'avait pas voulu le monter contre Ron, donc elle avait eu plus de facilités à se confier à Théo. Cela n'avait pas empêché Harry de refaire le portrait de Ron, lorsque celui-ci fit un esclandre à une soirée où Hermione avait emmené Théo. Le Survivant n'avait pas apprécié que Ronald se sente apte à juger les fréquentations d'Hermione en prétextant ne vouloir que son bien.

Enfin, Théo ne s'était pas laissé impressionner et était resté calme là où d'autres se seraient sentis blessé et énervés par les propos méchants de Ron. Là aussi c'était un point commun qu'il avait avec elle. Il réglait ses problèmes avec son intelligence, rarement avec ses poings. Alors, il avait laissé Ron s'époumoner, l'insulter en le regardant comme on regarde un enfant capricieux et particulièrement ridicule. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui perdit patience avant le Serpentard et qui fit taire son ami.

C'est ce soir-là qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle voyait plus en Théo qu'un ami, c'est soir-là qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione.

Quatre ans étaient passés depuis et le bonheur parfait avait laissé place à une routine de plus en plus dangereuse. En étaient-ils déjà à l'indifférence ? Non, Hermione ne le pensait pas mais ils n'en étaient pas loin.

Cela lui faisait peur, parce que contrairement à sa relation avec Ron, elle avait été sincèrement heureuse avec Théo. Il avait su la combler sexuellement mais aussi intellectuellement. Ils n'étaient pas qu'amants, ils étaient aussi amis. Ils se comprenaient sur beaucoup de points, parfois sans parler, enfin, avant qu'un fossé ne se creuse. Théo avait su lui montrer une facette de la vie à deux qu'elle n'avait connue qu'avec lui.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, perdue entre son énervement d'être ainsi délaissée sans qu'il ne se rende compte du danger mais aussi le souvenir de la perfection qu'avait été sa relation avec lui.

Lassée par son esprit qui ne cessait de tourner à plein régime, elle attrapa son sac et partit chez Harry, espérant ne pas le déranger.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre !**

 **Bon, on ne voit pas Drago mais on découvre la vie d'Hermione, c'est quand même important ;)**

 **Bien sûr, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont détester Théo mais il est gentil quand même hein ;)**

 **Je vous dis à vendredi prochain !**

 **De gros bisous à tous-tes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi ça va, à part que j'ai eu une coupure d'internet pendant deux jours, c'était tendu, surtout que depuis quelques semaines, je n'ai pas non plus de réseau mobile... Enfin bon, c'est revenu depuis hier alors tout va bien ! C'est fou comme on peut devenir accroc à internet quand même !**

 **Enfin bref, je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère que vous continuerez comme ça car j'adore recevoir vos retours ! C'est notre petit plaisir à nous les auteurs ;)**

 **Bon, trêve de Blabla et retrouvons Hermione !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _ **11 Septembre 2004**_

Hermione arriva dans chez son meilleur ami et entendit Harry pousser un juron en se prenant un meuble lorsqu'il se précipita à moitié nu dans le salon.

\- Salut, je n'attendais pas ta visite ! s'exclama-t-il en enfilant un t-shirt.

\- Salut, oui, je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de compagnie mais je vais te laisser…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, laisse-moi juste quelques minutes, dit-il.

\- D'accord, accepta Hermione en souriant.

Harry sortit du salon et commença à remonter les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit sa meilleure amie l'interpeller d'en bas.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant du haut des escaliers.

\- Inutile de faire léviter Pansy par la fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse partir, ce serait plus simple qu'elle sorte par la porte ou qu'elle se joigne à nous, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Je… Non, tu délires… Comment tu sais ?!

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie Harry, tu ne crois pas que j'ai remarqué les regards que tu lui lances en soirée !

\- Euh… On arrive, finit-il par dire en disparaissant, très gêné.

Harry redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de Pansy, ancienne Serpentard et faisant partie des meilleurs amis de Théo avec Blaise et Drago. Le couple que formaient Théo et Hermione depuis quatre ans avait rapproché les deux cercles d'amis. Bien sûr, beaucoup ignoraient à quel point certains s'étaient rapprochés, sauf Hermione.

\- Salut, dit Pansy le plus naturellement possible.

\- Salut, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Ils se cachaient pour Merlin savait quelle raison, inutile de les gêner plus qu'ils ne semblaient l'être. C'est pour ça que Pansy fut reconnaissante que ce soit Hermione la première à les avoir découverts. S'il s'était agi de Blaise, ils ne s'en seraient pas tirés à si bon compte.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, les informa Pansy.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans une demi-heure qui concerne ma société. Je serais partie que tu sois là ou pas, la tranquillisa l'ancienne Serpentard.

Elle but rapidement un café, embrassa Harry puis sortit. Celui-ci regarda la porte que venait de franchir la fille avec qui il ne sortait pas en portant un sourire béat qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, elle n'allait pas se retenir de le taquiner.

\- Par Merlin Harry, tu es accroc !

\- N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Pansy est devenue une femme bien et elle a toujours été très jolie en plus d'être intelligente, dit plus calmement Hermione.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas le problème…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ginny…

\- Ginny et toi, vous vous êtes séparés à son initiative car elle ressentait le besoin de s'amuser sans être en couple. Toi et moi on sait ce que ça veut dire vulgairement. Tu ne lui dois rien puis tu te vois la reprendre lorsqu'elle reviendra ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, tu as raison. Je pense que je devrais discuter de tout ça avec Pansy la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, approuva-t-il.

\- Et vous vous voyez quand ? s'enquit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ce soir, répondit Harry en fuyant son regard.

Hermione le regarda, amusée mais ne fit pas de commentaire supplémentaire. Harry lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je pensais que Théo et toi passiez le week-end en amoureux, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Eh bien il va passer le week-end avec son travail et moi, au lieu de déprimer, j'ai décidé de venir te voir, répondit Hermione.

\- Tu as bien fait, approuva-t-il.

Harry resservit la tasse d'Hermione et la sienne avant de poursuivre.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je l'aime, je sais qu'il m'aime aussi alors je suppose que je vais attendre encore un peu.

\- Tu attends depuis un moment déjà, fit gentiment remarquer Harry.

\- Je sais mais c'est Théo ! Il est adorable mais il ne se rend pas vraiment compte du problème. Il ne le fait pas dans l'optique de me faire du mal. J'en suis certaine, parce que j'ai été comme lui. Nous étions deux à nous laisser submerger par le travail et là, sous prétexte que je suis moins prise, je devrais exiger sa présence ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais peut-être lui dire honnêtement que cette situation te blesse, corrigea Harry.

\- Oui, je lui laisse encore un peu de temps et s'il ne le devine pas tout seul, je lui parlerai plus franchement, acquiesça Hermione.

\- C'est dangereux de laisser ce genre de problèmes perdurer, insista Harry.

\- Je sais mais je suis sûre de ne pas être à quelques semaines près, répondit Hermione avec un sourire triste.

\- Comme tu voudras, céda Harry.

Le meilleur ami d'Hermione décida qu'il devait lui changer les idées, aussi, ils décidèrent de se promener dans Londres et de parler de tout autre chose, de ce qui leur venait à l'esprit. Elle rentra chez elle en fin d'après-midi et mangea seule, comme bien souvent. Elle alla se coucher et s'endormit seule, là aussi, comme bien souvent.

De son côté, Harry passait une toute autre soirée en compagnie de Pansy et une fois tous les deux essoufflés dans le lit du Gryffondor, il tourna sa tête vers elle.

\- Ça fait bientôt six mois qu'on se voit régulièrement, dit-il.

\- Oui Potter, je sais compter, s'amusa la brune.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être officialiser tout ça.

\- Mariage ?

\- Euh… je pensais plutôt à… A arrêter de nous cacher devant les autres… A devenir un vrai couple quoi ! rectifia-t-il en bafouillant légèrement.

Pansy éclata de rire devant la gêne de son petit-ami officiel avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Il était temps Potter !

\- Tu vas vraiment continuer à m'appeler Potter ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je ne t'appelle Harry que lorsque tu me donnes un orgasme.

\- Et j'aime t'entendre m'appeler Harry, rigola-t-il en faisant peser son corps sur celui de la jeune femme.

\- J'aime aussi t'appeler Harry, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils descendirent manger et Harry décida d'aborder un sujet qu'Hermione lui en voudrait certainement d'avoir abordé avec Pansy.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Théo ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Des hiboux surtout, ça doit faire plus d'un mois que nous ne l'avons pas vu avec les autres et encore, la dernière fois, c'était en coup de vent. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh non, comme ça, répondit évasivement Harry.

\- Potter, tu n'es pas doué pour mentir. Je suppose que ta question est liée à la visite d'Hermione. Ils ont des problèmes ? s'enquit Pansy.

\- Elle se sent délaissée depuis quelques mois. Mais elle ne lui en parle pas et il ne semble pas remarquer qu'un problème est en train de ronger son couple. Je lui ai bien conseillé de lui en parler mais elle n'a pas l'air pressée. Elle s'en veut parce qu'avant de devenir directrice adjointe du département de la justice magique, elle était pareil que lui, expliqua Harry.

\- Oui, Théo a toujours été passionné par son travail, avant ça, c'était par ses études. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il aime sincèrement Hermione. Il n'a juste jamais su faire de demi-mesure.

\- Oui, Hermione non plus ne doute pas de son amour mais elle souffre et la voir souffrir, c'est très dur pour moi. Elle est ma sœur, celle qui a toujours été là…

\- Je sais tout ça. Je vais en parler aux garçons et je pense que je demanderai à Drago d'aller parler à Théo. Il sera plus à l'aise avec un homme en face de lui et mieux vaut que ça ne soit pas Blaise.

Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

\- Merci Parkinson, dit-il avec un demi sourire.

\- Parkinson ?!

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui peux t'amuser à appeler l'autre par son nom !

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment avant de rire et de s'embrasser.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2 !**

 **Bon, on n'a toujours pas Drago, désolé mais je vous promet qu'il sera là au chapitre suivant !**

 **Sinon, comme vous l'avez vu, il m'arrivera d'aller me perdre vers Harry à l'occasion. En fait, pour cette fanfiction, j'ai essayé de m'intéresser aussi à d'autres personnages (Harry particulièrement). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça n'éclipse pas le Dramione ou Hermione en l'occurence, puisque j'avoue que cette fanfiction est plus centré sur elle. Enfin pas que mais beaucoup :) Après tout, vous l'aurez compris, c'est elle qui a des problèmes de couple ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous voyez pour la suite (même si c'est assez difficile vu que ça débute) et tout ce que vous aurez envie de me dire (oui, vous pouvez vous plaindre de l'absence de Drago XD)**

 **Bon week-end les licornes !**

 **Bizzzz et coeur sur vous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 et surtout, Drago !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cecile : Merci beaucoup ! J'aime beaucoup le Hansy aussi (bon, vu le nombre de fois où je les mets ensemble, ça me semble évident XD. Oui, Hermione n'est pas prête à mettre les choses à plat avec Théo :) Merci encore !**

 **Pamplelune : Haha, vive le Hansy ! Je les imagine à peu près comme toi ;) Merci beaucoup !**

 **MZabiniMalefoy :J'aime bien tes prédictions ;) A voir si c'est ça qu'il va se passer, je pense que ce chapitre répondra bien à ça ;) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _ **19 Septembre 2004**_

Plus d'une semaine était passée depuis le week-end raté d'Hermione et Théo. Que s'était-il passé depuis ? Absolument rien. La situation restait la même et Hermione tâchait toujours de se montrer patiente. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans et le repas, qu'elle avait préparé elle-même pour ne pas trop en demander à Théo était prêt depuis vingt minutes.

Pourtant, deux jours plus tôt, il lui avait promis de faire un effort pour rentrer à une heure plus décente que d'habitude, pour l'occasion. Le coup de grâce lui fut porté lorsqu'elle reçut un hibou dont la lettre portait l'en-tête de Sainte-Mangouste.

« Salut chérie, je t'envoie ce petit mot pour te prévenir qu'il y a eu une nouvelle admission et que je suis donc sur un cas complexe. Je ne serai pas rentré avant tard et je pense que tu dormiras déjà. Je t'embrasse, Théo. »

Ce mot, il lui envoyait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait et ils étaient quasiment identiques à chaque fois. Elle en conclut donc qu'en plus de ne pas être présent, il avait tout bonnement oublié son anniversaire. Hermione n'avait jamais accordé grande importance à cet événement. Elle ne demandait pas des cadeaux luxueux, non, elle aurait simplement aimé qu'il soit présent, comme il l'avait promis. Le midi, elle avait déjeuné avec Harry, lui, n'avait pas oublié. Ses autres amis avaient envoyé des cartes. Tous y avaient pensé, sauf Théo.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Hermione laissa des larmes couler jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sonner à sa porte. Elle se dépêcha donc de sécher ses larmes et prit une grande inspiration. Peut-être était-ce Théo qui avait voulu lui faire croire à un oubli. Cela n'aurait pas été très sympathique de la mettre dans cet état là mais elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle ouvrit avec un sourire qui s'évanouit à la vue de Drago.

\- Eh bien, ça fait plaisir un tel accueil ! railla-t-il alors qu'il avait remarqué la déception d'Hermione.

\- Oh désolée Drago, ce n'est pas contre toi. Tu veux entrer ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de la porte.

\- Oui, merci, répondit-il en entrant.

Depuis quatre ans, ils avaient appris à se tolérer dans un premier temps puis à s'apprécier, même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, il n'y avait plus d'animosité entre eux.

\- Tu viens pour quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, pour deux choses, déjà, bon anniversaire, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

\- Tu t'es souvenu de mon anniversaire ? demanda-t-elle émue.

\- Pour être honnête, Harry m'a dit en partant te rejoindre ce midi que c'était ton anniversaire. Sachant que j'allais passer ce soir, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de marquer le coup, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.

\- Tu n'auras pas dû, c'est vraiment adorable ! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant le paquet.

Elle y trouva un livre de son auteur sorcier préféré qui était sorti le jour-même.

\- Comment tu as deviné ?! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

\- Là aussi, je t'avoue avoir demandé conseil à Harry, admit le blond en rigolant.

\- Merci, dit Hermione en éclatant en sanglots.

Drago resta un moment stupéfait par cette réaction avant de poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il, hébété.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais si j'avais su que t'offrir un cadeau te mettrait dans cet état là…

\- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le cadeau… enfin, je suis vraiment contente, tu as choisi à merveille mais… Peu importe, tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en tâchant de se reprendre.

\- Euh… je venais aussi voir Théo, il a encore manqué une soirée hier avec Pansy, Blaise et moi.

\- Au moins, il n'y a pas que moi qu'il oublie ! marmonna Hermione.

\- Pardon ? demanda Drago qui n'avait pas entendu.

\- Théo n'est pas là, il est resté au travail, répondit-elle de manière plus audible.

\- Le jour de ton anniversaire ?! s'exclama Drago sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Pour lui, il s'agit d'un jour normal, je crois qu'il a tout simplement oublié, précisa Hermione avec un sourire triste.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire et préféra donc se taire. Il n'avait jamais compris grand-chose en sentiment et il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par le sujet mais il n'avait jamais prétendu aimer l'une de ses partenaires. Si tel était le cas, il trouverait normal de retenir certaines dates comme les anniversaires de rencontres, de mariage et la date de naissance de sa copine, minimum requis pour la paix des ménages.

Voir Hermione aussi triste lui fit quelque chose. Elle était une sorcière douée, intelligente, ambitieuse et belle depuis quelques années. De plus, Théo avait toujours parlé en disant à quel point elle était douce, facile à vivre et parfaite pour lui. Drago trouvait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être négligée à ce point. De plus, Théo risquait de la perdre s'il continuait. Il n'aimait pas du tout se mêler de la vie sentimentale de ses amis, surtout que la sienne était loin d'être un exemple, mais il allait le faire par amitié pour Théo. Il fallait qu'il réalise ce qu'il risquait.

\- Bon, tu me le sers ce verre de Whisky ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Il ne comptait pas non plus la laisser seule le soir de son anniversaire à pleurer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, dit-elle avec un demi sourire.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, assura-t-il.

\- Serait-ce trop si je t'invitais à manger avec moi ? demanda-t-elle heureuse de ne pas être seule.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu à part des plats surgelés que ma mère, ou plutôt que son elfe, a préparé ce week-end. J'accepte avec plaisir.

Hermione sourit en lui tendant un verre puis percuta un détail.

\- Surgelé ?! Le grand Drago Malefoy posséderait-il un réfrigérateur chez lui ?! demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Un réfrigérateur, un téléviseur et une chaîne hifi, répondit le blond avec amusement.

\- Par Merlin, tout arrive !

\- Il faut vivre avec son temps Granger.

Ils rigolèrent, Drago était content de pouvoir changer les idées d'Hermione, elle avait l'air moins maussade qu'à son arrivée. Ils discutèrent boulot, beau temps et un peu de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête alors qu'ils dînaient.

\- Ton repas était vraiment délicieux ! s'exclama Drago, rassasié.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione en débarrassant.

A sa grande surprise, elle vit Drago se lever également et commencer la vaisselle, elle le regarda faire médusée.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un demi sourire.

\- Tu fais la vaisselle ?!

\- Ça n'est pas si inédit, cela m'arrive chez moi tous les jours, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Décidément, tu n'auras pas fini de me surprendre aujourd'hui !

\- C'est qu'il en faut peu pour ça, railla-t-il.

\- Même si je sais pertinemment que tu as énormément changé depuis, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au Drago de Poudlard, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ça se comprend, il faut dire que j'ai tout fait pour marquer ton esprit.

\- En effet ! Enfin bref, imaginer ce Drago faire la vaisselle et posséder des objets moldus…

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis commencèrent à rire doucement. Finalement, Hermione vint se placer aux côtés du blond et commença à sécher la vaisselle.

Drago aurait très bien pu se servir de la magie pour tout nettoyer mais il savait qu'Hermione préférait faire les choses normalement lorsqu'elle avait le temps. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas particulièrement proche d'elle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué certaines de ses manies. De plus, il n'avait pas menti, il appréciait faire la vaisselle, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de plats particulièrement sales, mais là, ça allait.

Oui, il avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il s'était acharné à devenir celui qu'il était vraiment et plus celui qu'on avait voulu qu'il soit. Il est vrai que batailler pour devenir Auror et former une bonne équipe avec le Survivant avait grandement aidé à sa nouvelle image auprès des gens.

Ils restèrent à discuter de tout et de rien sans vraiment voir le temps passer et ce n'est qu'en entendant Théo rentrer qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il était presque une heure du matin.

\- Drago ?! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Théo.

\- Salut, répondit Drago.

Le jeune homme s'approcha ensuite d'Hermione pour l'embrasser. Drago remarqua que si elle se laissait faire, c'était probablement pour ne pas déclencher une dispute avec son petit ami devant témoin. Il appréciait cela aussi chez la jeune femme, elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Théo à Drago.

\- Oui, mais il se fait tard. Je passerai te voir demain matin à l'hôpital.

Théo acquiesça puis regarda son ami disparaître par la cheminée. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et remarqua son air glacial.

\- Comment se fait-il que Drago était là ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Il était passé pour te voir et pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mais lorsqu'il a compris que tu avais oublié, il a eu pitié et c'est dévoué pour tenir ton rôle. Rassure-toi, il s'en est juste tenu à me tenir compagnie, expliqua Hermione sur un ton d'où la colère était plus que perceptible.

\- Par Salazar Hermione, comment ai-je pu oublier ton anniversaire ?!

\- Je me posais exactement la même question.

\- Mon amour, je suis tellement désolé.

\- Je me doute. Ecoute, j'ai plutôt passé une bonne soirée étant donné les circonstances et il se fait tard. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, alors je vais aller me coucher et tenter d'oublier tout ça. Bonne nuit.

Théo s'empara tout de même de la main d'Hermione et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle maudit son cœur qui s'emballa à ce simple touché et elle se maudit encore plus de lui rendre son baiser. Elle était faible.

\- Je saurai me faire pardonner, promit-il.

\- Souviens-toi Théo, plus de promesses.

Il acquiesça et la regarda monter les marches.

\- Au fait, tu dors dans la chambre d'ami, dit-elle une fois en haut des escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Théo trouva que, pour le coup, il s'en tirait plutôt bien vu les circonstances, aussi il ne chercha même pas à discuter.

* * *

 **Merci à toutes et à tous, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la première apparition de Drago ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'oublie de Théo ? Vous auriez fait quoi à la place d'Hermione ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura une discussion Théo/Drago, un Théo qui se rattrape envers Hermione et autre chose ;)**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous remercie pour tous vos retours, en espérant que cela continue, c'est un plaisir !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bientôt le week-end !**

 **Bon, Théo vous a pas mal fâché hein ? Mais c'est pas fini et pourtant, il est juste maladroit mais pas méchant XD**

 **Bon, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire cette semaine alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rra :

Bonnie Padfoot : Je te remercie :) Oui, je te comprends, c'est vrai qu'Hermione a été trés sympathique pour le coup ! Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira au moins autant !

Cecile ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Théo abuse mais bon, ce n'est pas pour lui faire du mal, il est juste complétement dépassé ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 _ **20 – 21 Septembre 2004**_

Comme promis, Drago passa à Sainte-Mangouste avant de commencer sa journée au Ministère, sachant que Théo commençait très tôt. Effectivement, lorsqu'il arriva au bureau de son ami, celui-ci avait l'air d'y être depuis un moment déjà.

\- Salut, dit Drago de l'entrée du bureau.

Théo leva vers lui des yeux fatigués mais le salua de bonne humeur et l'invita à entrer.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé après mon départ ? demanda Drago.

\- Elle était très en colère bien sûr mais je pense que le fait que tu aies été avec elle m'a un peu sauvé la mise. Elle m'a seulement reproché mon absence puis m'a envoyé dormir dans la chambre d'ami, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui, vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvée, tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

\- C'est à ce point ? demanda Théo avec un air triste.

\- Franchement, tu me connais Théo. Je ne me permettrai jamais de juger la façon dont tu mènes ton couple, je n'ai jamais voulu m'engager avec qui que ce soit… Mais hier, en voyant que tu avais carrément oublié l'anniversaire de celle qui partage ta vie depuis quatre ans, j'étais choqué, avoua Drago.

\- Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'avait demandé de diner avec elle deux jours auparavant. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ces temps-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas que ces temps-ci. Avec Pansy et Blaise, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on ne te voit quasiment plus. Nous à la limite, ce n'est pas grave mais essaie de faire un effort pour Granger, elle ne mérite pas ça.

Théo acquiesça, un peu abasourdi par la façon dont Drago défendait les intérêts de sa fiancée. Si même lui en venait à trouver son comportement limite, c'est en effet qu'il était grand temps de faire quelque chose.

\- Tu sais quoi ?! s'exclama Théo.

\- Non quoi ? demanda Drago surpris par l'entrain de son ami.

\- Je vais prendre mon après-midi et lui préparer une surprise à la maison !

\- Ça me semble être un bon début mais après ça, évite de l'oublier encore. Je dis ça pour toi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis ils commencèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que l'heure de commencer à travailler pour Drago arrive. Théo alla donc s'occuper des impératifs de sa journée afin de pouvoir se libérer en début d'après-midi.

Il se rendit ensuite sur le chemin de traverse et récupéra le bijou qu'il avait commandé plusieurs semaines auparavant. Un bracelet avec diverses petites breloques, il y avait un petit livre, un serpent, un lion et un pot que beaucoup ne comprendraient pas mais il savait qu'Hermione allait comprendre la signification. Le Nutella avait une signification particulière dans leur couple, il imaginait d'ailleurs Hermione rougir lorsque que quelqu'un lui demanderait la signification de cette breloque. Le tout était en platine et Théo espérait qu'il plairait à son Hermione.

Il s'en voulait tellement de la peine qu'il avait dû lui faire ces derniers temps. Pour sa défense, il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Son esprit tournait à plein régime du matin au soir. Il pensait sans arrêt aux cas dont il avait la charge mais aussi aux cas des autres médicomages car en tant que chef de service adjoint, tout était sous sa responsabilité. Il se devait de tout savoir, de tout gérer et pour ne rien enlever, son métier le passionnait.

Son chef avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire, son professionnalisme et son dévouement avaient largement contribué à sa promotion, malgré son jeune âge. Mais il devait à présent réussir à conjuguer sa vie personnelle et professionnelle.

Mais son Hermione était aussi importante pour lui. Elle était d'abord devenue son amie, malgré son appartenance à Serpentard et le rôle que son père avait joué en tant que Mangemort. Malgré son statut d'héroïne, elle avait su l'apprécier et voir qui il était réellement.

Théo n'était pas du genre à s'attacher facilement. Il avait toujours été discret et réservé à l'école. Ses amis étaient Drago, Blaise et Pansy mais malgré son amitié avec eux, il avait gardé ses distances lors de leurs années à Poudlard, n'aimant pas leur façon de se donner en spectacle. Puis lors de sa seconde septième année, il s'était rapproché d'Hermione.

Elle lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de points. Elle était studieuse, intelligente et discrète, malgré sa notoriété. Cette année-là, elle avait passé encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque pour réviser ses ASPIC mais surtout pour fuir les gens qui l'adulaient.

Théo était rapidement tombé amoureux de la jeune fille. Jamais il n'avait connu quelqu'un si semblable à lui-même mais en même temps, assez différente pour qu'il puisse s'y intéresser. Les discussions avec elle étaient toujours passionnantes. Ses mimiques, son sourire, la façon dont ses cheveux réagissaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Il avait tout aimé chez elle.

Une fois le bijou récupéré, il le mit dans sa poche et transplana chez lui. Il s'attela à la préparation du repas puis lorsque tout fut au four, il commença à préparer la maison. Il mit un disque dans la chaîne hifi du salon, il disposa des pétales de rose dans toute la chambre accompagnée de quelques bougies et attendit que la sorcière arrive.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car la jeune femme arriva juste avant dix-huit heures. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant dans l'entrée.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en lui ôtant sa veste.

\- Bonsoir, c'est étrange de te voir si tôt.

\- Il faut bien que je tente de rattraper mon oubli de la veille.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre alors elle se contenta de lui sourire et de l'embrasser avant de l'enlacer.

Théo la conduisit au salon et la fit danser un moment tout en buvant un apéritif. Puis ils passèrent au repas que la sorcière dégusta avec grand plaisir. Son petit ami ne faisait pas souvent la cuisine mais il ne l'avait jamais déçue en s'y attelant.

Après le dessert, il sortit la boîte contenant le bracelet et le tendit à Hermione qui l'ouvrit doucement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle découvrit le bijou. Il était simple, dans ses goûts mais dans un métal précieux convenant à ceux de Théo. Comme d'habitude, il avait visé juste.

\- Il est magnifique, merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant et en enlaçant son fiancé qui s'était levé également.

\- Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

Elle lui tendit le bracelet et il lui attacha avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ces derniers temps… commença-t-il.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça ce soir, tu es là et tout est parfait, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

La soirée se termina dans la chambre à coucher et ils se retrouvèrent comme avant tous ces problèmes. Hermione partit travailler le lendemain, de bonne humeur et avec la perspective de déjeuner accompagnée de Théo. Tout était parfait.

Hermione avait tellement passé une soirée excellente que lorsque Théo lui envoya un hibou pour lui dire qu'il avait un imprévu, elle ne se sentit pas délaissée ou triste. Elle se contenta de prendre le déjeuner qu'elle avait prévu pour eux deux et se rendit au bureau des aurors afin de proposer à Harry de déjeuner avec elle.

Son meilleur ami partageait le bureau avec Drago, son partenaire. Hermione n'y trouva que le blond.

\- Salut, tu saurais où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle après être entrée.

\- Salut, oui, il déjeune chez lui avec Pansy.

Ils avaient enfin fini par dévoiler leur relation, au final, Hermione s'était rendu compte que Drago était aussi au courant en raison de son manque de surprise lors de l'annonce.

\- Oh, bon tant pis.

Hermione tourna les talons mais se ravisa en se tournant de nouveau vers Drago.

\- Tu as déjeuné ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, j'allais justement demander à la cafétéria de me monter un sandwich, répondit-il.

\- Si ça te dit, j'ai un repas en trop, proposa-t-elle en montrant le sac qu'elle tenait.

\- D'accord, mais seulement si tu me tiens compagnie, s'amusa le blond.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire puis s'installa face à lui et déballa les deux salades qu'elle transportait.

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ? demanda Drago en mangeant.

\- Oui, Théo m'a préparé une surprise pour se faire pardonner et il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, répondit gaiment la sorcière.

\- Je suis content pour toi, moi ma soirée a été un vrai désastre !

\- Comment elle s'appelait celle-ci ? s'amusa Hermione.

\- Gwendoline… ah non, Gwendoline c'était avant-hier, celle d'hier s'appelait… Julie… peut-être Julia… dit-il en pleine réflexion.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait qui n'allait pas ?

\- Le QI d'un veracrasse, tout dans la poitrine et rien dans la cervelle !

Hermione pouffa une fois de plus.

\- Mais avant tu t'intéressais plus à leur poitrine qu'à leur cervelle, fit remarquer Hermione.

Les récits de soirée de Drago et Blaise faisaient toujours les rires de leurs soirées entre amis. C'était une sorte de concours entre les deux anciens Serpentard à savoir lequel des deux avait eu le plus de rencards.

\- Oui, à croire que je deviens plus exigeant avec les années.

Ils continuèrent à parler des rendez-vous désastreux de Drago tout en mangeant. Hermione repartit vers son poste à l'heure de la reprise en se disant qu'il était étonnant qu'elle n'ait jamais remarqué à quel point la compagnie de Drago lui plaisait. Pour elle, il était simplement un ami de Théo, contrairement à Pansy avec qui elle avait noué une amitié. Mais oui, Drago pourrait facilement devenir son ami aussi.

Il était probablement celui qui avait le plus changé avec les années. Le Drago arrogant, suprématiste et mauvais des années Poudlard était bien loin à présent. Il était amusant, intelligent, sympathique mais toujours plein d'une ironie qui amusait la sorcière. Pour ne rien gâcher, il fallait avouer qu'il était beau garçon. Elle se demandait vraiment pour quelle raison il n'avait encore personne dans sa vie.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 4 !**

 **J'espère qu'i vous a plu ?**

 **Théo s'est plutôt bien rattrapé, non ? Hermione semble plus sereine.**

 **Je vous embrasse et espère avoir vos réactions !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi pas trop, je meurs de chaud ! Enfin bref, je me languis cet hiver ! Oui, je suis bizarre XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cecile : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé les différents passage !**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Je te remercie et espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _ **8 Octobre 2004**_

\- Allez Granger, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, supplia Pansy avec un air qui aurait fait pleurer les pierres.

\- D'accord, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, céda Hermione.

Pansy laissa tout de suite tomber son air triste pour un air victorieux et se tourna vers son nouveau petit-ami officiel.

\- Voilà Potter, maintenant qu'elle a dit oui, tu n'as plus le choix ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

L'ancienne Serpentard avait décrété que tout le monde irait au nouveau club qui avait ouvert sur le chemin de traverse. Qu'importe qu'Hermione et Harry n'aient jamais aimé les boîtes de nuit. Les envies de Miss Parkinson primaient sur le reste.

\- Comme si je t'aurais laissée y aller sans moi, bougonna le Survivant.

\- C'est parfait, je préviens Blaise et Drago. Hermione, tu te charges de Théo ?

Hermione acquiesça et écrivit un mot qu'elle confia au hibou d'Harry à destination de Théo, en sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas réussir à se libérer et que même s'il y arrivait, il préfèrerait passer sa soirée au calme.

\- Je propose à Ron ? demanda Harry à sa meilleure amie.

Hermione répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé d'espérer une évolution chez son ex meilleur ami. Il avait mal vécu leur séparation, encore plus lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec un Serpentard. Elle imaginait bien que découvrir Harry en couple avec Pansy allait exacerber son caractère de Scroutt.

Harry lui, gardait encore bon espoir de réussir à concilier son amitié avec Ronald et son amitié avec les Serpentard. Il ne se rendait pas compte que pour réussir cela, il aurait fallu que Ron le veuille également. Or, celui-ci n'en avait aucune intention.

Hermione rentra chez elle afin de se préparer. Elle mit un pantalon noir et un haut rouge à dos nu ainsi que des talons et une veste noire. Elle reprit son sac et retourna chez son meilleur ami où les deux autres Serpentard étaient déjà arrivés.

Tous les cinq partirent pour le club où la présence de deux des membres du trio d'or leur permis d'entrer sans avoir à faire la queue. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table vide où des fauteuils confortables étaient libres. Hermione se retrouva assise entre Harry et Drago. Son meilleur ami ne resta pas longtemps assis, forcé de suivre Pansy sur la piste dès que la commande des boissons fut passée.

La jeune femme ne cessait de regarder sa montre, il était près de minuit, le hibou avait déjà dû transmettre le message à Théo depuis un petit moment mais une fois de plus, il n'était pas là.

Depuis la soirée que Théo avait organisée pour se faire pardonner d'avoir oublié l'anniversaire de sa belle, plus d'une quinzaine de jours s'étaient écoulés et les choses étaient redevenues ce qu'elles avaient toujours été. Cette soirée parfaite n'avait été qu'un rayon de soleil au milieu de nuages de plus en plus épais.

\- Granger ? l'appela Drago.

\- Oui ? demanda Hermione en sortant de ses sombres pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas en regardant ta montre et en le maudissant dans tes pensées qu'il arrivera plus vite, se moqua le blond.

\- Je ne le maudissais pas, précisa Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors tu te morfondais simplement ? Ça n'est guère mieux, dit le blond avec le même sourire que la jeune femme.

\- Distrais-moi dans ce cas, proposa Hermione.

\- A vos ordres Miss, répondit Drago en se levant et en s'inclinant avant de tendre une main à une Hermione perplexe.

\- Tu veux qu'on danse ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Non, je veux qu'on joue à trois petits chats, railla-t-il.

Hermione pouffa avant de prendre la main de Drago et de le suivre sur la piste où ils rejoignirent les trois autres. Blaise avait déjà repéré sa compagne d'un soir et Harry et Pansy dansaient amoureusement, absolument pas en rythme avec le morceau entraînant qui passait.

Hermione et Drago dansaient l'un avec l'autre mais en gardant des distances raisonnables. Après deux musiques, Hermione demanda à retourner s'asseoir, fatiguée.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe au boulot ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Plutôt bien. C'est très calme en fait. Je ne m'en plains pas mais je dois avouer que les affaires domestiques finissent par lasser au bout d'un moment.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, comme le bureau des aurors était au point mort, le département de la justice avait décidé que la moitié des affaires de la police magique serait déléguée aux aurors. Contrairement aux chasseurs de mage noirs, la police magique était toujours autant sollicitée.

\- Désolée, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de l'idée, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- Hey, ne t'en fais pas, les affaires domestiques c'est toujours mieux que perdre son travail ! s'exclama Drago.

La jeune femme acquiesça, souriante.

\- Et toi alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda Drago.

Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche afin que le son de la musique diminue autour d'elle et Drago. Pour qu'ils puissent discuter plus facilement.

\- Très bien. Je suis heureuse d'avoir posé ma candidature lorsque le poste de directrice adjointe du département de la justice s'est libéré. J'aimais bien travailler au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques mais j'avais un peu fait le tour de mon boulot. Je n'avais plus rien à apporter et je commençais à m'y ennuyer, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne dirais pas que je suis d'accord avec toutes les réformes que tu as fait voter mais tu as fait beaucoup de choses à ton ancien poste. Ça se comprend qu'au bout d'un moment, tu aies eu besoin de changer d'air une fois tous tes objectifs atteints. Enfin, quand on te connaît. Tu n'es pas du genre à te lever tous les matins, juste pour ton salaire, il faut que ton boulot te passionne.

Hermione lui sourit. Il l'avait très bien comprise. Elle pourrait même prendre un boulot moins bien payé, du moment qu'elle s'y sentait plus utile, qu'il la passionnait plus.

\- Exactement !

\- Moi c'est l'ennui que je ne pourrais pas supporter.

\- Tu as donc bien choisi ton métier, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Oh oui ! On ne s'ennuie jamais, le boulot change quotidiennement et on est souvent en action, sauf pour remplir les rapports mais je vois plutôt ça comme un peu de repos.

\- Ça se voit que tu aimes ce que tu fais et ça se voit que tu le fais bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire doux.

Drago fut sincèrement touché par le compliment. Encore aujourd'hui, il était rare qu'on le complimente, enfin, en dehors de son coéquipier.

\- Merci. Heureusement que j'aime ça d'ailleurs ! Ça aurait été dommage de faire des pieds et des mains pour être accepté à l'académie et embauché par le ministère pour finalement me rendre compte que ça ne me convenait pas, dit Drago avec ironie.

\- En effet. D'ailleurs, je ne te l'ai jamais dit car à l'époque de nos études, on ne se parlait pas plus que ça mais je t'ai trouvé très courageux. Harry me racontait toutes les réflexions, les coups bas que tu as dû encaisser. Tu ne méritais pas ça et ça a dû être très difficile à vivre mais tu as tenu malgré tout. Comme quoi, même le plus Serpentard des Serpentard peut avoir un côté Gryffondor bien caché !

Si Drago avait été touché par le premier compliment de la Gryffondor, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il en avait bavé et encore aujourd'hui, il n'était pas rare qu'il soit traité avec méfiance par certains collègues ou par certaines personnes chez qui il intervenait. Savoir que dans tout ça, quelqu'un reconnaissait ses efforts, son talent, était très important. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, une des personnes qui avait le plus de choses à lui reprocher.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Pourtant, l'émotion était visible dans son regard et Hermione ne la manqua pas, elle lui répondit par un sourire qui lui fut rendu par le blond. Il souriait rarement de cette manière, pleine et sincère et elle trouva que ça lui allait magnifiquement bien.

L'arrivée de Théo les fit sursauter. Prise dans sa discussion avec Drago, elle en avait oublié l'attente, une chance pour le nouvel arrivant qui trouva sa fiancée de bonne humeur. Après quelques mots échangés avec Drago, le jeune homme invita Hermione à danser.

Elle hésita à accepter, ne voulant pas laisser Drago seul, lui qui lui avait si bien tenu compagnie jusqu'à présent mais le blond lui signifia qu'ils pouvaient le laisser d'un signe de tête.

Drago regarda le couple rejoindre la piste, danser collé-serré, échanger des paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Il regarda Hermione éclater de rire suite à quelque chose que Théo lui avait dit à l'oreille. Il les regarda échanger un baiser et il se dit que lui aussi aurait bien aimé avoir son Hermione.

Pas une petite amie quelconque, non, il voulait une belle femme mais qui le soit tout en étant naturelle, comme Hermione. Il voulait une femme intelligente, gentille, intègre, soucieuse des autres, travailleuse, courageuse, comme Hermione.

Il se reprit en croisant le regard de la brune qui lui souriait. Il se sentit bêtement heureux de savoir qu'elle le regardait. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas partir sur cette pente dangereuse. Il voulait une femme comme Hermione, il ne voulait pas d'Hermione. Il n'y avait donc rien de mal dans ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à vendredi prochain pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Vous avez eu une bonne semaine ? Les examens se sont bien passés pour ceux qui en avaient ? Vous êtes en vacances ?

 **Sinon, rien à voir avec l'histoire mais je participe au concours de fanfiction HP sur le site de Short Edition**. Si vous avez le temps et l'envie, ce serait sympa d'aller faire un tour sur mon texte, le lire et voter. Pour le trouver, il faut donc vous rendre sur le site : **Short Edition**. Chercher mon profil : **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et choisir le texte : **Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**. Mon texte est un OS Lucissa. Voilà, je remercie ceux qui m'aideront et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Cecile : Ron a mal pris qu'Hermione se mette avec un Serpentard en fait ;) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

 _ **15 Octobre 2004**_

La mi-octobre était arrivée ce qui faisait que l'anniversaire de Blaise aurait lieu dans vingt jours exactement. En temps normal, une fête aurait été suffisante pour célébrer l'événement mais le jeune homme avait dit à Pansy qu'il aimerait bien un week-end entre amis, dans un endroit chaud de préférence. La Serpentard était donc en train de feuilleter les offres de l'agence de voyage sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en se penchant pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite-amie.

\- Je cherche un endroit où passer le week-end pour l'anniversaire de Blaise, répondit distraitement la jeune femme.

\- Toute seule avec Blaise ? demanda suspicieusement Harry.

\- Mais non ! Tous ensemble ! s'exclama Pansy comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt voir si tout le monde est dispo avant de prévoir un week-end à l'étranger ? interrogea le brun.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail. Drago ne travaille pas ce week-end là, tout comme toi, et il prévoit toujours d'être libre pour l'anniversaire de Blaise. Le samedi pour boire et le dimanche pour décuver, donc, pour lui, c'est bon. Hermione passe son temps libre à faire des trucs ennuyeux comme lire ou s'avancer dans son boulot. Elle pourra donc facilement changer ses plans. Pour Théo, c'est plus compliqué mais dans tous les cas, même en le prévenant six mois à l'avance, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il se décommande au dernier moment, résuma Pansy.

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi ? Que pourrais-tu bien prévoir sans moi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, un sourire en coin.

\- J'avais une vie avant toi, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Oui, mais ça s'était avant, répondit-elle en crochetant ses bras autour de son cou.

Harry lui sourit avant de l'enlacer et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser commençait à prendre de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce que Pansy se recule.

\- Tu me distrais ! Il faut vraiment que je choisisse la destination, dit-elle en se rasseyant et en reportant son attention sur le magazine.

Elle y passa plus d'une heure supplémentaire avant de le refermer, satisfaite.

\- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé, j'irai réserver directement à l'agence dès demain, après avoir prévenu tout le monde, annonça-t-elle.

\- Où on va ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- C'est une surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Alors qu'Harry s'activait aux fourneaux, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de lui et posa ses mains sur le ventre de son petit-ami. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la nuque de son homme qui sourit.

\- Je me disais, comme je passe pas mal de temps ici, ça te dérangerait que je ramène quelques affaires ? C'est lassant de faire un détour par chez moi chaque jour, exposa Pansy.

Harry éteignit le feu de la cuisinière d'un coup de baguette et se tourna dans les bras de la jeune femme. Il déposa d'abord un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

\- Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Tu pourrais même ramener toutes affaires si tu le voulais.

Pansy haussa les sourcils et regarda Harry avec attention.

\- Tu as mis presque six mois pour envisager d'officialiser notre relation et juste un mois et demi après ça, tu me proposes d'emménager ? railla-t-elle.

\- La vie avec toi est facile, belle, pleine de surprises. Tu peux te montrer aussi adorable qu'agaçante mais n'importe comment, je t'aime Pansy. Alors oui, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour que tu emménages chez moi, confirma-t-il.

Pansy le regarda en souriant, touchée et émue par ce que venait de dire le jeune homme.

\- Par Salazar, je pourrais bien m'habituer aux déclarations d'amour et t'en demander une chaque matin, s'amusa-t-elle.

Harry pouffa et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il n'était pas offusqué par le fait que Pansy ne lui dise pas je t'aime en retour. Déjà, ça n'était pas une obligation mais surtout, il savait que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas facilement à confier ce qu'elle ressentait. L'important était qu'il se sentait aimé lorsqu'elle le regardait, lorsqu'elle l'embrassait ou dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble alors les mots, il pouvait bien s'en passer.

\- Cela perdrait tout son sens mais si c'est ce que tu veux, alors tes désirs sont des ordres.

\- Hum, je pourrais m'habituer encore plus facilement à prendre mes désirs pour des ordres.

\- Alors ? demanda Harry en voyant qu'ils s'éloignaient du sujet de base.

\- Alors je suis d'accord. Je vais rendre mon appartement et tout ramener ici, décida la jeune femme avant d'embrasser Harry.

Le jeune homme prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre, leur chambre, pour lui prouver d'à quel point il était heureux de sa décision.

.

Hermione Granger déambulait une fois de plus dans le couloir menant au bureau des aurors. Elle salua les gens qu'elle connaissait avant de frapper au bureau que partageaient Harry et Drago. La voix du blond se fit entendre en l'invitant à entrer.

\- Salut, dit Hermione dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Salut, si tu venais voir Harry, il est en congés, rappela Drago.

\- Comme si je ne connaissais pas les dates de vacances de mon meilleur ami ! s'amusa Hermione. Non, je venais pour t'inviter à déjeuner à la cafétéria, si ça te dit ?

\- Bien sûr que ça me dit mais si tu acceptes que je t'invite à prendre un café ici juste après. Impossible que je me contente de l'espèce de liquide qu'ils osent appeler café là-bas, s'amusa Drago.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Entendu.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent à la cafétéria et commandèrent de quoi se restaurer avant de s'installer.

\- Alors, comment ça va avec Théo ? demanda Drago.

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur sortie en boîte de nuit et s'il avait vu Hermione depuis, ce n'était pas le cas de son ami d'enfance.

\- Toujours pareil mais ça va, lorsqu'il est à la maison, il fait des efforts pour mettre de côté son travail et se concentrer sur nous. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà ça.

Le blond comprit que la jeune femme prenait sur elle pour parler du positif, il admirait ça chez elle, même s'il se doutait qu'elle souffrait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir.

Il avait de la peine pour elle, c'était une femme remarquable. Son ami était chanceux de partager sa vie avec une personne pareille. En même temps, Théo était fidèle avec ce qu'il avait toujours été. Il avait toujours été passionné par ses études, par son boulot ensuite. Certes, il devait faire des efforts pour être un peu plus présent mais Hermione ne pouvait pas non plus lui en demander trop, sinon, ce serait essayer de le changer, d'aller à l'encontre de la personne qu'il était.

Drago espérait simplement que l'un comme l'autre ferait des efforts et preuve de compréhension.

Il se demanda aussi, un instant, pourquoi la vie sentimentale d'Hermione et de Théo l'intéressait autant ? Pansy était sa meilleure amie, pourtant, jamais il ne s'était intéressé à qui elle fréquentait, à moins qu'elle ne vienne lui en parler d'elle-même.

\- Et toi alors ? demanda Hermione, sortant ainsi Drago de ses pensées.

\- Moi quoi ? fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le blond.

\- Tu continues à enchainer les coups d'un soir où tu as décidé de rechercher la femme de ta vie ? interrogea la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

Drago ricana.

\- La femme de ma vie a l'air décidé à me fuir puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas rencontrée. En attendant, les coups d'un soir, comme tu dis, ont l'avantage de me distraire, répondit le blond, amusé.

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je dise ? Tu les revois plus d'un soir ? demanda Hermione, taquine.

\- Sachez, Miss Granger, bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, qu'il m'arrive d'en voir certaines en journées. Certes, je ne les revois pas plus d'une fois mais je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que les choses se passent la nuit. J'aime varier les lieux, les plaisirs et les heures, expliqua Drago sans honte.

\- Très bien, tes coups d'une journée alors ?

\- C'est plus adéquat, en effet, s'esclaffa Drago.

Hermione secoua la tête en rigolant. Elle aimait la relation qui s'était instaurée entre Drago et elle ces derniers temps. Si au départ, il n'était que l'ami de son petit-ami, aujourd'hui, elle le considérait comme un de ses amis à part entière.

Elle aimait se confier à lui, elle aimait parler avec lui, rire avec lui. Il était drôle mais pas d'un humour lourd. Il avait de l'esprit et les discussions avec lui pouvaient être passionnantes. Même s'il paraissait froid et indifférent à tout, il était très ouvert aux gens qui l'entouraient, s'il les appréciait. La femme qui réussirait à se faire aimer de lui serait chanceuse, aucun doute là-dessus.

\- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit le blond en voyant l'air songeur d'Hermione.

\- Au fait que le jour où la femme de ta vie aura fini de te fuir, elle sera définitivement très heureuse, avoua-t-elle.

Drago regarda Hermione avec douceur, il était très touché.

\- Merci, répondit-il simplement.

\- Bon, on va le boire ce café ? lança Hermione avec entrain.

Elle s'était sentie soudainement gênée à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire ou peut-être à cause du sourire tendre de Drago ou peut-être encore à cause du silence qui avait suivi. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où était venue cette gêne, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela était inconfortable et qu'elle avait proposé le café pour faire diversion.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 6 !**

 **Des avis ?**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à Vendredi prochain !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'avais complètement oublié de publier et c'est une lectrice (merci Cecile) qui m'a contacté en MP !**

 **Bébé est parti pour la nuit avec son papa, première nuit tranquille depuis qu'il est né pour moi, du coup, j'avais la tête ailleurs XD**

 **Bref, le voilà !**

 **Je vous embrasse !**

* * *

 **Rra:**

 **Cecile : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour être venu me rappeler pour la publication XD. Coeur sur toi !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

 _ **23 Octobre 2004**_

Drago avait reçu un hibou de ses parents l'invitant à prendre le thé cette après-midi même. Comme il était allé dîner chez eux le week-end dernier, il savait que ce n'était pas simplement pour le voir. Son père avait certainement trouvé une nouvelle Sang-pur à lui présenter. Dire que Drago s'était persuadé qu'il avait épuisé toutes les candidates potentielles présentes sur le sol britannique… Oui, parce qu'en plus de vouloir une Sang-pur, son père voulait aussi qu'elle soit originaire du Royaume-Uni.

Lui qui avait prévu de passer chez Hermione pour passer l'après-midi avec elle, devait renoncer à ses plans pour faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle jeune femme sans saveur. Les Sang-pur que son père appréciait étaient presque toutes pareilles. Elles étaient élevées pour obéir à leur père, à leur époux une fois mariées et elles se reniaient complétement elles-mêmes. Drago avait souvent l'impression d'avoir affaire à la même femme mais avec une apparence différente. Aux yeux du jeune homme, elles n'avaient aucun caractère, elles étaient totalement inintéressantes.

Son père pourrait faire des pieds et des mains, Drago était bien décidé à refuser d'épouser une femme de ce genre. Il préférait encore finir sa vie seul plutôt qu'avec l'une d'elles. Drago adorait sa mère, avec lui, elle avait toujours été parfaite mais elle avait longtemps été complétement soumise aux volontés de Lucius. Seule la fin de la guerre, la déchéance de leur famille et la dépression qu'avait fait son père avait permis à Narcissa de s'émanciper.

Elle avait dû prendre les rênes. Elle s'était battue pour que leurs biens leur soient restitués, elle s'était battue pour que leur nom ne soit plus aussi mal vu. Elle avait dû secouer son mari pour qu'il se reprenne en main et qu'il calme sa consommation d'alcool. Elle avait été sur tous les fronts et Drago était on ne peut plus fier d'elle car elle avait tout su régler. Elle était restée forte et n'avait flanché devant aucun obstacle, pourtant, rien ne lui avait été épargné.

Aujourd'hui, Lucius se portait à merveille. Malgré ça, Narcissa continuait à donner son avis et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, son père s'y rangeait souvent. Drago ne pouvait pas en être certain mais il pensait fortement qu'en réalité, Lucius aussi était fier de son épouse.

Drago secoua la tête, sortant ainsi de ses pensées et après une dernière vérification de son apparence, il transplana au manoir Malefoy.

\- Bonjour mon chéri ! s'exclama Narcissa en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ça aussi c'était relativement récent. Avant la fin de la guerre, jamais Lucius n'aurait permis que son épouse se comporte ainsi. Un Malefoy devait toujours se montrer digne, tout en retenue. Aujourd'hui, il se contentait de regarder ailleurs.

\- Drago, le salua sobrement son père d'un signe de tête accompagné d'une poignée de main.

Drago retint un soupir de dépit en voyant les parents Greengrass accompagné de la petite sœur de Daphné. Il avait revu sa camarade de classe à diverses occasions. Elle était à présent mariée à Marcus Flint.

Lucius avait d'ailleurs essayé de caser Drago avec Daphné mais le jeune homme avait refusé, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que son père décidait de se mêler de sa vie privée. Peut-être que Lucius pensait l'avoir à l'usure mais c'était mal le connaître.

Toutefois, Drago avait des manières. Il salua donc les invités avec la politesse qui s'imposait. Il devait avouer que la jeune femme était très belle. De longs cheveux bouclés châtains, de grands yeux noisette et un teint légèrement halé. Un corps peut-être un peu trop fin mais ça n'était qu'un détail. Un détail qui n'importait pas à Drago puisqu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé.

\- Miss Greengrass rentre tout juste de Paris où elle a passé ces quatre dernières années à étudier, expliqua Lucius à l'attention de son fils.

Drago comprenait enfin pourquoi son père n'avait pas essayé de la lui présenter plus tôt.

\- Qu'avez-vous étudié ? s'enquit le blond en feignant l'intérêt.

Le vouvoiement était de rigueur tant que la jeune femme ne l'invitait pas à la tutoyer. Voilà aussi une chose qui hérissait Drago, vouvoyer une jeune femme plus jeune que lui était vraiment ridicule, surtout quand ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal d'années, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Cependant, devant le père Greengrass, il se devait de respecter cela.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir du prénom de la petite sœur de Daphné ? A l'époque de Poudlard, elle venait des fois rôder autour d'eux, pour rester avec sa grande sœur. Il l'avait même soupçonnée un temps de s'être amourachée de lui.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, nous ne sommes pas des inconnus, répondit gentiment la jeune femme. J'y ai étudié l'histoire française, sorcière comme moldue, ainsi que la langue. C'est un pays fascinant…

Drago écouta la jeune femme parler de son expérience en France. Elle semblait vraiment passionnée et Drago apprécia le fait qu'elle ne soit pas sans cervelle. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes de son rang se contentaient de miser sur leur mariage avec un bon parti.

\- Astoria, chérie, tu risques d'assommer Drago avec tes histoires ! s'exclama la mère de la jeune femme.

\- Non, je trouve ça passionnant, la contredit le blond.

C'était à moitié vrai, la passion de la jeune femme était communicative et il préférait l'entendre parler de ça que des derniers potins de la communauté magique.

Vraiment, s'il devait noter toutes les prétendantes que son père lui avait présenté jusque-là, Astoria Greengrass aurait certainement eu la meilleure note et de loin.

Encouragée par l'intérêt de Drago, la jeune femme reprit son discours et parla pendant un moment.

\- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait depuis Poudlard ? l'interrogea-t-elle à la fin de son récit.

\- J'ai suivi un cursus d'Auror et je travaille pour le ministère depuis la fin de mes études.

\- C'est vrai ?! Ce doit être un métier captivant mais les risques sont élevés ! Tu as forcément beaucoup de courage pour t'être lancé dans cette voie et pour y être resté ! s'exclama Astoria.

Le blond fut touché par la sincérité qu'il pouvait sentir chez la jeune femme.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce que je fais, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Astoria commença à lui poser des questions sur son métier, donnant parfois son avis sur certains points. Du coin de l'œil, Drago pouvait voir son père de plus en plus satisfait. Peut-être prenait-il l'intérêt de son fils envers la jeune femme comme le signe que cette fois, il accepterait le mariage arrangé.

Pourtant, malgré la beauté et l'intelligence de la jeune femme, il n'avait toujours aucune envie de céder à son père. Peut-être qu'il l'inviterait prendre un verre, sans leurs parents pour les surveiller. Peut-être qu'il prendrait le temps d'essayer de la connaître vraiment mais pour l'instant, il n'avait même pas envie de ça.

Là, malgré la facilité et l'intérêt de sa discussion avec Astoria, il ne pensait qu'à rejoindre Hermione qui devait être seule chez elle à se morfondre à cause d'une énième absence de Théo. En plus, il lui avait promis qu'il passerait avant la fin de l'après-midi et il n'avait aucune envie de trahir cette promesse.

Il resta une petite heure à échanger avec la jeune femme ou leurs parents et au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait raisonnable, il s'excusa afin de partir.

Ni Astoria, ni les Greengrass, ni même sa mère, ne semblèrent s'en offusquer. Seul Lucius prit un air contrarié mais qui n'osa rien dire devant ses invités.

Une fois sorti du manoir, Drago transplana directement devant chez Hermione et Théo. Il sonna et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir un grand sourire vint fleurir sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit son visiteur.

\- J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée, dit-elle, amusée, après avoir salué et refermé la porte derrière Drago.

\- Non, j'ai eu un contretemps, c'est tout. Mon père voulait à tout prix que je vienne prendre le thé au manoir et j'ai préféré y aller plutôt que de dire non. Là, ça m'a pris une heure, si j'avais refusé, il m'aurait harcelé bien plus longtemps, expliqua le blond, amusé.

Hermione pouffa et lui offrit une bièraubeurre avant de s'installer dans le canapé tandis que Drago prenait place dans le fauteuil.

\- Comment était-elle ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Moins inintéressante que ce à quoi je m'attendais, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais encore ? l'interrogea Hermione.

\- Elle est cultivée, intéressante, elle a l'air gentille et physiquement, elle est à mon goût… mais… Je ne sais pas, il manque quelque chose qui fait qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, expliqua Drago.

Hermione acquiesça, compréhensive.

\- Puis, j'avoue que contrarier mon père en refusant les prétendantes Sang-pur qu'il me présente est très satisfaisant, ajouta le blond avec un rictus.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Oui, enfin ne va pas refuser une femme qui te plaît pour la seule raison que c'est ton père qui te la présentée, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Ils s'esclaffèrent un moment tous les deux et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de divers sujets, dans la bonne humeur. Une fois de plus, Drago se dit qu'il aimerait trouver une femme comme elle.

Il ne saurait pas dire ce qu'avait Hermione, de plus que les autres, mais il se sentait toujours bien lorsqu'il était auprès d'elle.

Ils dinèrent ensemble et, plus tard, lorsque Théo rentra, ils prirent un verre tous les trois avant que Drago ne laisse le couple en amoureux. Une étrange tristesse le prit lorsque la porte de la demeure Granger/Nott se referma derrière lui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 7 !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Et oui, le week-end n'est pas pour tout de suite !**

 **Peut-être la semaine prochaine, qui sait ;)**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à vendredi prochain !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde et bonne fin de semaine !**

 **Je suis bien heureuse d'avoir déjà terminé cette histoire car depuis quelques semaines, je passe par une phase où je n'arrive pas à me motiver suffisamment pour écrire quoi que ce soit... Les idées sont là mais je n'arrive pas du tout à les écrire...**

 **Bref, aucune crainte à avoir ici puisque cette histoire est écrite dans sa totalité :)**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Delph :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir !

 **Cecile :** Et oui, Lucius se donne du mal pour rien XD Haha, j'espère que la façon dont je vais les mettre ensemble te plaira ! Je te remercie et espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Bonnie Padfoot :** Et oui, j'équilibre un peu, parfois c'est Drago qui manque et parfois, c'est Hermione ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Lily :** Prend ton temps ;) Merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

 **5 Novembre 2004**

Le week-end à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Blaise organisé par Pansy était arrivé. Ils se trouvaient dans une villa isolée sur une petite île privée des Caraïbes. Comme toujours, même pour un week-end, Pansy n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

Tout le monde avait répondu présent, même Théo qui s'était arrangé pour pouvoir partir en toute tranquillité. Hermione et lui étaient dans la chambre que Pansy leur avait attribuée, prêts pour la nuit.

\- Je suis contente que tu te sois libéré, dit la jeune femme en se démêlant les cheveux et en croisant le regard de Théo dans le miroir.

Il lui offrit un sourire et vint se placer derrière elle, posant ses mains sur sa taille et un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Je suis content d'être là aussi, avec toi.

\- J'adore nos amis mais j'aurais préféré qu'on ne soit que toi et moi, confia Hermione.

\- Moi aussi.

Hermione posa sa brosse et se retourna dans les bras de son homme pour l'embrasser.

\- Ce serait bien qu'on parte rien que tous les deux bientôt, dit-elle.

\- Je te promets de prendre une semaine cet été.

La jeune femme lui sourit, heureuse et commença à le déshabiller tandis qu'il en faisait de même.

.

 **6 Novembre 2004**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Théo jurer. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit la main sur son poignet. Lorsqu'il la retira, elle comprit qu'il était appelé par Sainte-Mangouste.

Sur son poignet se trouvait un bracelet avec une médaille représentant Mangouste Bonham, le fondateur du célèbre hôpital sorcier londonien. Ce bracelet servait en fait à prévenir les Médicomages en cas d'urgence.

Le regard de Théo croisa celui de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il, sincère.

\- Je sais. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose qu'on ne soit pas venu rien que tous les deux, répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait amusant.

\- Hermione, je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé. Si je pouvais les envoyer sur les roses, je le ferais mais…

\- Sérieusement Théo, ça va. Bien sûr que je suis déçue qu'on ne passe pas ce week-end ensemble mais je sais aussi que dans ton boulot, c'est souvent une question de vie ou de mort. Je ne suis pas toujours rationnelle là-dessus mais aujourd'hui, c'est le cas, alors profite, dit-elle gentiment.

Théo se rapprocha et l'embrassa.

\- Merci d'être aussi compréhensive.

\- De rien, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Bon, allez, va sauver des vies. On se voit à mon retour.

\- Je te promets qu'un bon dîner t'attendra à la maison.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il se levait. Elle se rallongea et le regarda se préparer en vitesse. Une fois prêt, il fouilla dans son sac de voyage et en sortit un petit bouton de manchette. Il referma ensuite son sac et le prit. Il revint vers Hermione, se pencha pour l'embrasser et activa son portoloin d'urgence d'un simple sortilège. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione le vit disparaître.

Les chefs de service de Sainte Mangouste et leurs adjoints avaient tous un portoloin d'urgence lorsqu'ils partaient à l'étranger pour pouvoir revenir instantanément au pays en cas de besoin.

Hermione soupira de dépit et éteignit la lumière de sa baguette. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil, se réveillant un peu plus de deux heures plus tard.

Le soleil irradiait la chambre et il faisait déjà une chaleur étouffante. La jeune femme fila dans la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche fraîche et mit simplement son maillot de bain avec une robe en voile par-dessus. Elle laissa ses cheveux humides et détachés. De toute façon, elle avait bien l'intention de passer sa journée sur la plage, donc inutile de passer du temps à se coiffer.

Une fois prête, elle rejoignit les autres sur la terrasse de la villa. Ils étaient déjà tous attablés autour du petit déjeuner.

\- Viens Mione, tout est prêt, l'invita Pansy.

La jeune femme salua tout le monde et s'installa à côté de Drago. Elle se servit du café et prit deux pancakes dans une assiette. Elle commença à manger mais s'interrompit en voyant les autres la dévisager.

\- J'ai un veracrasse qui me sort du nez ou bien ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'était clairement pas de bonne humeur et même lorsqu'elle l'était, elle avait horreur qu'on la fixe alors qu'elle mangeait. Qu'on la regarde parce qu'on lui parlait, ça allait mais la fixer en silence, ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Non, on se demandait juste ce que fabriquait Théo. Il n'est pas du genre à faire la grasse matinée, répondit Blaise.

\- Oh, pardon ! Il a eu une urgence ce matin très tôt et a dû partir. Il s'excuse envers vous tous et te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire Blaise, annonça Hermione.

Bon, il n'avait rien dit au sujet de l'anniversaire de Blaise avant son départ mais Hermione savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait été préoccupé.

Aucun ne sembla vraiment surpris et personne ne fit de commentaires par peur d'attrister Hermione ou de l'énerver. Ils comprenaient tous que dans le métier qu'il faisait, les urgences étaient inévitables et qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'y répondre. Mais ils savaient aussi que ça devait être dur pour Hermione. Non seulement il y avait les urgences de ce genre mais en plus, il ne comptait jamais ses heures dans les autres moments. Ça faisait beaucoup à gérer pour la jeune femme.

\- On commençait tout juste à parler de ce qu'on aimerait faire aujourd'hui, expliqua Harry. On aimerait bien faire le tour de l'île.

\- Allez-y, moi je préfère rester à paresser sur la plage et à profiter de l'eau. J'ai vraiment besoin de détente, répondit la jeune femme.

Les autres échangèrent un regard inquiet, pensant qu'Hermione était simplement déprimée à cause de l'absence de Théo.

\- Hey ! Ne faites pas cette tête, je vais bien. Je veux simplement paresser pour une fois, assura-t-elle.

\- Oui mais on ne veut pas te laisser seule, dit Harry.

\- C'est bon, je reste, je n'ai aucune envie de crapahuter dans la jungle ! annonça Drago.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé… commença Hermione.

\- Je sais mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir envie de paresser.

\- Avoue que tu as juste peur des bestioles que tu pourrais croiser, railla Harry.

\- Je préfère garder ma version si tu veux bien, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Les autres pouffèrent. Ils continuèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner puis Harry alla s'occuper du pique-nique qu'ils prendraient ce midi, pendant leur promenade. Ils partirent peu après, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls.

Drago s'excusa le temps d'aller mettre son maillot. Hermione se dirigea donc seule vers la plage. Lorsque Drago arriva, il la trouva les pieds dans l'eau, la brise jouant doucement dans sa robe et le regard tourné vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique et au plus il s'approchait, au plus il se sentait troublé.

Finalement, pour chasser ce trouble, il se mit à courir vers elle, la prit en poids sur son épaule et fonça dans l'eau. Elle criait et rigolait en même temps, frappant son dos en lui demandant de la lâcher, ce qui le faisait rire plus fort.

Finalement, lorsque l'eau lui arriva à la taille, il la lâcha et la regarda sombrer, éclatant de rire devant son air outré.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! s'écria-t-elle plus amusée que contrariée.

\- J'avais peur que tu prennes un coup de soleil, dit le blond avec ironie.

Il était toujours à moitié sec et avec un sourire malicieux, la jeune femme lui sauta dessus et tenta de le couler. Faire peser son poids sur lui n'était pas très efficace, elle s'en prit alors à ses jambes et réussit à les faire céder.

Drago sortit la tête de l'eau, l'air énervé.

\- Mes cheveux sont mouillés.

Le blond n'était pas vraiment contrarié, il s'amusait simplement à le faire croire mais Hermione ne semblait pas marcher.

\- On dirait bien, en effet !

\- Je n'aime pas quand mes cheveux sont mouillés.

\- Ça doit être pratique pour te les laver, railla-t-elle.

\- Très spirituel ! Tu sais que je vais devoir me venger à cause de ça ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, je suis déjà trempée, le provoqua Hermione.

Drago l'attrapa et commença à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce que la sorcière crie grâce. Il la regarda alors qu'elle tentait de calmer son rire. Elle était toute proche, ses mains sur les épaules de Drago. Il lui aurait suffi de se pencher légèrement pour frôler ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air douces tout comme sa peau.

Choqué par ses pensées, il s'écarta.

\- Je vais nager, dit-il distraitement.

\- D'accord, moi je vais prendre le soleil.

Il ne répondit pas et s'immergea sous l'eau, nageant pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre d'envie concernant la fiancée de Théo. Il ne devait pas ressentir ça. C'était l'un de ses codes d'honneur, jamais la femme d'un ami. Il se foutait bien de sortir avec des femmes déjà prises mais pas celles de ses amis, c'était inenvisageable.

Il resta un long moment au large, à se seriner qu'il ne devait pas tomber amoureux d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, il trouva la jeune femme sur une chaise longue, sa robe-voile collant à sa peau, elle semblait endormie ou du moins, elle avait les yeux fermés.

Là, à ce moment précis, il réalisa qu'il était foutu. Oui, il aimait Hermione et le pire, c'est que c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour personne et il fallait qu'il ressente ça pour la femme d'un ami…

Il était vraiment dans la bouse et se sentait terriblement mal vis-à-vis de Théo.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 8 !**

 **Vous l'attendiez cette prise de conscience !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Bon, je vous embrasse et vous dit à trés vite !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà en ce vendredi avec le chapitre 9 !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cecile : Merci beaucoup et oui, encore en week-end ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup à toi, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

 **MZabiniMalefoy : Et oui, il s'agit d'un ami, c'est pas pareil ;) Je te remercie et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

 **Pamplelune : Heureuse de te retrouver ! Et oui, Lucius va tomber de haut ;) Ou pas XD Je te remercie et te dis à très vite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

 **7 Novembre 2004**

Hermione était dans la chambre de la villa, sur l'île où ils venaient de passer le week-end. Le portoloin partirait dans une heure et elle était occupé à ranger les dernières affaires qui trainaient. Elle était pas mal préoccupée.

La veille, après le départ de leurs amis pour faire le tour de l'ile, Drago et elle avaient passé un super moment. Ils s'étaient pas mal amusés dans l'eau et elle avait regagné la plage pour sécher. Finalement, elle s'était assoupie et, à son réveil, elle n'avait trouvé Drago nulle part.

C'est en cherchant à l'intérieur de la maison qu'elle l'avait trouvé, enfermé dans sa chambre. La porte fermée à clef, elle s'était dit qu'il devait se reposer puisqu'il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Pas plus inquiète que ça, elle était retournée sur la plage et avait profité seule du reste de la journée.

C'est en se retournant, prête à rentrer dans la villa qu'elle avait vu le blond sur le balcon où donnait sa chambre. Il la regardait mais dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait fait demi-tour et avait refermé sa baie-vitrée.

La jeune femme avait dans l'idée de monter le rejoindre, savoir si tout allait bien mais le reste du groupe était rentré à ce moment-là et elle avait préféré leur demander comment s'était passée leur visite.

Drago les avait rejoints une heure plus tard, l'air contrarié. Personne n'était arrivé à le dérider ni à savoir ce qu'il avait. A table, Hermione avait même eu droit à un regard glacial lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur le bras du blond afin d'attirer son attention pour qu'il lui passe le sel.

Douchée et vexée devant cette réaction incompréhensible, elle l'avait ignoré tout aussi bien que lui pour le reste de la soirée.

Ce matin, il s'était montré plus cordial envers eux mais pourtant, Hermione l'avait trouvé assez froid avec elle, plus qu'avec les autres. Il fallait dire que ces dernier temps, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur ce revirement plus que soudain.

Des coups à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées.

\- Pansy m'a dit de te prévenir qu'on partait dans dix minutes, annonça Drago sur le pas de la porte.

\- Ah, merci, je descends.

Il n'ajouta rien et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce mais Hermione le rattrapa.

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

\- Non, répondit-il en se retournant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es tellement étrange depuis hier !

Le blond haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et esquissa un bref sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Probablement la fatigue.

Hermione le fixa un instant, il pensait réellement qu'il pouvait l'avoir avec une telle explication ? Si c'était dû à la fatigue, il n'aurait pas été sec qu'avec elle mais avec tous les autres. Drago sembla s'apercevoir que sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas Hermione.

\- Ecoute, tu n'as rien fait, vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'explications, la brune retourna dans sa chambre, pris ses affaires et descendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour chez son meilleur ami et encore un peu plus tard, elle passait la porte de sa maison.

\- Salut chérie !

Hermione, qui était encore en train de réfléchir au comportement de Drago sursauta en entendant Théo.

\- Salut, répondit-elle après s'être remise.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit Théo en venant l'enlacer.

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, ça va, j'ai passé la journée d'hier, du moment où j'ai dû te laisser, jusqu'à tard hier soir, à l'hôpital. J'ai dû y retourner ce matin mais j'ai fait le nécessaire pour finir à temps cette après-midi afin de te préparer un bon dîner et t'accueillir comme il se doit, expliqua Théo avant de se réemparer des lèvres d'Hermione dans un baiser passionné.

\- C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, dit Hermione en fermant les yeux et en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Théo.

\- Un problème ? demanda le jeune homme.

Hermione allait commencer à lui raconter le comportement étrange de Drago avant de décider de ne rien dire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas partager ça avec Théo.

\- Rien d'important, éluda-t-elle.

Théo la scruta un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et poser mes affaires.

\- Bien, je termine deux trois petits détails et la soirée est à nous ! lança Théo.

\- C'est parfait.

Après un dernier baiser, la jeune femme monta et malgré son envie de ne penser qu'à la soirée qui s'annonçait, elle passa son temps seule à songer à Drago. Avait-il un problème avec elle ou avait-il un problème qui ne concernait que lui ? Dans les deux cas, la jeune femme s'inquiétait pour lui.

.

Pansy et Harry étaient enlacés sur le divan du salon. Ils venaient de ranger leurs affaires dans la chambre qui servait à présent de dressing depuis que la jeune femme avait ramené ses affaires au Square Grimmaurd.

En effet, Harry avait tenu à ce que Pansy se sente chez elle ici, aussi, il lui avait demandé de faire tous les changements qu'elle jugerait nécessaires. Au final, la jeune femme avait seulement demandé à ce que la chambre qui était à côté de la leur soit transformé en dressing et à ce que le salon soit dans des teintes plus claires.

Après que Ginny l'ait laissé seul ici, il avait tout refait dans la maison. Cela lui avait servi de dérivatif à sa peine. Si bien que quand Pansy et lui était devenus intimes, la maison était accueillante et n'avait plus rien de semblable avec l'ancienne.

Par un ingénieux procédé, Harry avait réussi à retirer le cadre de la vieille Black en découpant le mur qui le portait. Il avait fait la même chose pour la tapisserie, les têtes d'elfes et pour tout ce qui était dérangeant dans le manoir. Afin de ne pas nuire à ses rapports cordiaux avec Kreattur, il avait tout mis dans le grenier, cela était devenus la chambre de l'elfe, beaucoup plus confortable que le vieux placard dont il se servait.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? s'enquit la brune.

\- Je pense aux travaux que j'ai fait ici. Je me souviens de la tête d'Hermione quand j'ai décidé de découper le mur pour lever le portrait… On avait passé trois semaines à chercher un moyen de contrer le sort de glue perpétuelle, sans succès. Pour rigoler, elle avait dit que la seule solution serait de changer le mur.

Ensemble, ils s'esclaffèrent.

\- Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu le fasses ?

\- C'est ça et elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ça marche.

\- C'est une bonne chose que ça ait marché, sans ça, je n'aurais jamais accepté de venir vivre ici ! Sérieusement Potter, ta maison était un vrai taudis à une époque. Je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi tu restais ici.

\- Au début, c'était juste à cause des sortilèges puissants qui avaient été faits par l'Ordre. Avec les Mangemorts en fuite, les gens qui voulaient me voir, les journalistes… Il n'y a qu'ici où j'étais vraiment en sécurité. Après, lorsque les choses se sont calmées, j'ai juste oublié que je pouvais partir, j'étais habitué et maintenant, c'est tout à fait vivable donc je suis content d'être resté, expliqua le brun avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Alors que Pansy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, le bruit de la porte d'entrée attira l'attention du couple. Ils virent alors Ginny Weasley, valises dans les mains, pénétrer dans le salon.

Ils se figèrent tous sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Pansy fut la première à réagir en se redressant.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle.

\- Pansy, non, tu… commença Harry.

\- Je serai chez Drago, l'interrompit-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle disparut par la cheminée. Harry regarda l'âtre, un instant, ne sachant pas comment prendre ce départ. Elle avait raison, il devait discuter avec Ginny en tête à tête mais il avait peur que son départ soit définitif. Il n'y pouvait rien si son ex avait décidé de débarquer sans prévenir au bout de plus d'un an d'absence.

\- Je vois que tu es passé à autre chose, lâcha Ginny avec amertume.

\- Ça fait plus d'un an que tu as décidé que tu avais besoin de faire une pause. Plus d'un an sans même un hibou pour me dire comment tu allais ou pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je savais à peu près où tu étais grâce à ta mère… Tu te devais te douter qu'il y avait pas mal de chance pour que je ne t'attende pas dans ces conditions, rétorqua Harry.

\- Pansy Parkinson, celle qui voulait te vendre à Tu-sais-qui…

\- C'est du passé tout ça. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était seulement terrifiée et qu'elle avait agi pour sauver sa peau. Ça n'excuse pas tout mais ça peut se comprendre. Moi je la comprends en tout cas mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je suis de retour, dit simplement Ginny.

\- Je vois ça et tu pensais que tu n'avais qu'à revenir ici avec tes affaires pour que tout reparte entre nous ?

La rouquine ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Harry.

\- C'est fini Ginny. Je t'ai attendu quelques mois, vraiment, je ne sortais pas de la maison par peur de manquer ton retour ou un de tes hiboux. Mais au bout d'un moment, tu as commencé à moins me manquer et il y a eu Pansy. Je l'aime vraiment, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal…

\- Pourtant, tu m'en fais…

\- J'en suis désolé mais les choses sont ainsi. Je t'ai aimé, je t'ai attendu et j'ai tourné la page. Je ne m'excuse pas pour ça car je trouve que je n'ai pas à le faire. Je suis simplement désolé si ça te fait du mal mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu guériras, avec le temps.

Harry pouvait paraître dur mais à vrai dire, c'était un peu son but. Elle était partie, se fichant royalement du mal qu'elle lui faisait. Harry avait vraiment essayé de rester compréhensif et même dans les pires moments, il lui avait trouvé des excuses. C'est vrai, elle avait bien le droit de partir si elle en avait envie mais le fait qu'elle revienne comme ça, après tout ce temps, avec ses affaires, comme si de rien était, ça, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?... Non, en vrai, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas XD**

 **J'attends vos réactions ;)**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 10 en ce vendredi !

Je vous remercie pour vos réactions plutôt positives dans l'ensemble, pourvu que ça dure !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rra :

Cecile : Merci beaucoup, je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions car tu trouveras la réponse au fil des chapitres ;) A trés vite !

Elisabella : Ouaouh, quels compliments ! Vraiment, merci ! Et oui, c'est ça, Théo gère mal sa vie perso et sa vie pro mais un détail qu'on oublie pas mal ici, c'est qu'Hermione était comme lui avant sa promotion. Elle passait beaucoup de temps au travail et du coup, ils se voyaient peu mais il n'y avait aucune tension par rapport ça :) Maintenant qu'elle a plus de temps, forcément, elle se rend compte du problème... Pour Harry et Pansy, je suis contente que le couple te plaise ! Haha, pour épouser son premier amour, ça m'a fait rire parce que ma soeur s'est mariée en mai avec son premier amour, elle n'a connu que lui et mon autre soeur, s'est aussi marié avec son premier amour mais après une longue séparations où ils ont leur vies. Enfin bref, je te raconte la vie de mes soeurs d'un coup XD Mais oui, tu as raison, c'est rare. J'espère que la suite te plaira et ta longue review a été un vrai plaisir à lire, alors ne t'excuse pas. Encore merci et à bientôt !

Pamplelune : Merci ! Et oui, Ginny est venue comme une fleur mais Harry ne l'aime plus, donc aucune chance pour elle ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

 **8 Novembre 2004**

Drago était à son bureau, au quartier général des Aurors. Harry l'avait laissé il y a peu pour aller déjeuner avec Pansy. Lui ne se préoccupait pas vraiment d'aller se restaurer, il pensait à Hermione et à sa peine lorsque, la veille, elle lui avait parlé du comportement étrange qu'il avait à son égard.

Dans sa main, il tenait une photo prise devant la villa de location où tous ses amis, à l'exception de Théo puisqu'il avait déjà quitté les lieux au moment de la prise, posaient. Hermione lui faisait des signes de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder depuis qu'il était seul.

Il se demandait comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait la raison pour laquelle il se sentait obligé de se comporter de cette manière. Le giflerait-elle ? Non, il en doutait fortement elle aurait certainement de la peine pour lui, le fou qui s'éprenait de la fiancée d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir, il est vrai qu'il faisait pitié.

De frustration, il balança le cadre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il entendit le verre se fracasser et le bruit du bois qui tombe à terre. Il soupira, se leva, prit le cadre et lança un réparo pour que les morceaux de verre se resolidarisent. Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et rangea l'objet dans son tiroir.

Drago décida finalement de sortir pour manger un morceau, se changer les idées, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

\- Salut, dit-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

\- Salut, répondit Drago, surpris.

\- Je venais pour te demander si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Non, je dois rejoindre ma mère, elle m'attend, mentit Drago sans aucune hésitation.

\- Ah, bon, d'accord.

La jeune femme avait l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, ma mère m'attend.

Après un sourire faux, Drago contourna Hermione et partit en direction des ascenseurs. Il souffla quand l'appareil se referma sur lui. Une fois dans le hall, il décida de se rendre sur une brasserie du chemin de Traverse et s'installa en terrasse. Malgré le froid, les sorts de réchauffement rendaient cela tout à fait agréable.

Il terminait tout juste son plat lorsqu'il vit Hermione sortir de chez Fleury et Bott. Il se mit à prier Merlin pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas mais cela ne servit à rien. Lorsque la jeune femme s'aperçut de sa présence mais surtout, du fait qu'il était seul, son visage se ferma.

Elle ne vint pas lui demander des explications, elle se contenta de se détourner et de partir. Drago avait juste eu le temps de voir la douleur et la déception sur le joli visage de la brune avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vue.

Le blond percuta à quel point il avait été idiot. Il savait pourtant qu'Hermione aimait bien se rendre à la librairie dès qu'elle était seule afin de se changer les idées et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se placer bien en vue dans la brasserie d'à côté alors qu'il lui avait menti pour décliner son invitation.

.

Hermione passa l'après-midi à peaufiner son dossier sur les budgets alloués à chaque service de son département. Son Directeur lui avait délégué cette tâche en vue de la réunion budgétaire qui aurait lieu en fin de semaine.

Elle savait que le dossier devait être parfait à tout point de vue, elle allait devoir justifier ses choix devant tous les chefs de service et le sujet était assez épineux. Le moindre gallion devait être justifié car chacun voulait toujours plus et cela tournait facilement au conflit interservices. Son Directeur ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau en lui confiant cette tâche.

Cela eut le mérite de l'empêcher de penser à Drago durant tout l'après-midi mais à peine eut-elle refermé son dossier que tout lui revint en tête. Il lui avait menti juste pour ne pas déjeuner avec elle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui mentir ? Elle ne l'avait jamais obligé à passer du temps en sa compagnie.

C'était bien le mensonge qui la blessait et cela lui confirmait qu'il y avait un problème entre eux mais elle avait beau retourner les choses dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il agisse ainsi avec elle.

Sachant que Théo ne rentrerait pas avant un moment et n'ayant pas envie de se torturer l'esprit avec le comportement de Drago, la jeune femme décida de rendre visite à Harry et Pansy.

\- Salut ! s'exclama Harry après lui avoir ouvert.

\- Salut, j'avais envie de passer vous rendre visite. Je ne dérange pas ?

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais puis Pansy est allée voir une possible cliente qui voudrait lui confier l'organisation d'une réception, répondit Harry.

Hermione entra et se posa dans le canapé. Harry s'installa à ses côtés après avoir ramené deux verres et du jus de citrouille. Ils se mirent à discuter boulot jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse par lui confier la visite de Ginny la veille au soir.

\- Non mais elle ne doute de rien ! Elle part pendant plus d'un an et se repointe chez toi avec sa valise sans même te demander ton avis !

\- C'est ça, je ne te dis pas la tête que faisait Pansy. Elle nous a laissé discuter en allant se réfugier chez Drago et à son retour, j'ai presque cru qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler. Au final, c'était simplement qu'elle avait peur de ce que j'allais lui dire…

\- Pansy a cru que tu allais la quitter juste à cause du retour de Ginny ?!

\- Mets-toi à sa place, Ginny est mon premier amour et j'étais au fond du trou quand elle est partie. Puis malgré les apparences, Pansy doute beaucoup d'elle. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de l'importance qu'elle a pour moi, confia le Survivant.

\- Dis-le lui, conseilla Hermione.

\- Je l'ai fait hier soir, enfin, en quelques sortes…

\- Tu l'as fait ou tu ne l'as pas fait, il n'y a pas de « en quelques sortes », railla la brune.

\- J'étais à deux doigts de lui dire que je l'aimais. Je le pense, ça j'en suis certain mais je ne sais pas, les mots n'ont pas réussi à sortir.

Hermione allait prendre la parole mais la porte d'entrée d'Harry s'ouvrit avec fracas et un Ronald, rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles débarqua dans le salon.

\- Tu m'explique pourquoi j'ai retrouvé ma sœur en larmes après un an sans avoir pu la voir ?! demanda Ron, un index accusateur pointé sur Harry.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Certes, il savait que Ron et lui étaient en froid depuis le départ de Ginny, il le tenait pour responsable de l'éloignement de sa sœur mais de là à ce qu'il lui en veuille de ne pas l'avoir accueillie à bras ouverts, c'était le monde à l'envers.

\- Ron, elle débarque comme ça au bout d'un an sans nouvelles, tu croyais que j'aillais réagir comment ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est de ta faute si elle est partie…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron, elle est partie parce qu'elle voulait une vie plus palpitante. Tu ne peux pas reprocher à Harry de ne pas l'avoir attendue sagement. De toute façon, ce sont leurs histoires privées, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, intervint Hermione.

Le rouquin tourna son regard vers Hermione.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Tu as eu le mauvais goût de faire entrer un de ces enfoirés de serpent dans ta vie et maintenant, Harry s'est fait embobiner par cette garce de Parkinson !

La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Il empoigna Ron par le col de son pull et le plaqua au mur.

\- Si jamais tu insultes encore la femme qui partage ma vie, il ne sera plus question d'amitié entre nous. Tiens-moi pour responsable de la manière dont les choses ont tourné entre ta sœur et moi si ça te chante mais laisse Pansy en dehors de ça si tu ne veux pas que ça dégénère.

Ronse dégagea de la prise d'Harry et le repoussa.

\- Restez avec vos maudits Serpentard si ça vous chante, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Vous me décevez tellement, conclut Ron.

Il regarda une dernière fois ceux qui avaient été ses deux meilleurs amis avec dégoût puis tourna les talons. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant un lourd silence flotter dans la pièce.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha Harry après un moment.

\- Tu es vraiment surpris ? demanda Hermione, lasse.

\- Oui !

Harry soupira puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- En fait non. Je savais bien que ça finirait comme ça lorsqu'il apprendrait ma relation avec Pansy. Je sais qu'il a toujours été plutôt borné mais de là à casser notre amitié juste parce que j'ai choisi une Serpentard ou parce que mon histoire avec Gin n'a pas marché… Je ne sais pas, ça me fait mal, confia Harry.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et l'étreignit.

\- Comme moi, tu t'y feras et ça ira mieux. N'oublie jamais que je suis là et que ça ne changera pas. Puis qui sait, peut-être qu'il reviendra à la raison.

\- Tu es optimiste, railla Harry.

\- J'essaie en tout cas, s'amusa Hermione.

Le brun referma les bras autour de sa meilleure amie et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, Harry. Ce sera toujours toi et moi…

\- Contre le monde entier, termina Harry à la place d'Hermione.

\- Oui.

C'était la phrase qu'Hermione avait dit lors d'une interview pour parler de la période où Harry et elle avait été seuls pendant la chasse aux horcruxes et depuis, dans les moments difficiles, elle la ressortait. Il n'y avait pas plus vrai que ces mots aux yeux d'Harry. Hermione et lui contre le monde entier, quoi qu'il arrive. Les amis, les amours, tout pouvait avoir une fin sauf sa relation avec Hermione, c'était véritablement jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et même au-delà.

* * *

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu !**

 **J'attends vos réactions, bonnes ou moins bonnes ;)**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à vendredi prochain !**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello mes lecteurs adorés !

Comment allez-vous ?

Moi, pas top. J'ai chaud, bébé aussi... Enfin, on a tous chaud de toute façon... Je vis dans le Gard, donc, plutôt dans le Sud... Bref... Ah, attendez, deux hobbits viennent de passer, ils veulent jeter un anneau chez moi... Les gens sont bizarre

 **Sinon, j'ai pris une décision récemment. Je suis en train d'écrire une Drarry qui sera longue voir très longue et je sais que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde ici. Je me voyais mal travailler une nouvelle Dramione en même temps que cet ambitieux projet, alors, j'ai décidé qu'en parallèle, j'allais réécrire le Cercle, qui en a grand besoin. Donc, après cette fanfiction, je publierais les chapitres du Cercle. L'histoire ne changera pas énormement mais la narration, oui, totalement car c'est le pire, selon moi. Voilà, vous savez tout !**

Bizz et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cecile : Hey, merci beaucoup ! Et oui, les deux sont à plaindre parce que Drago vient de la blesser mais lui, il souffre beaucoup aussi... Merci encore !**

 **Lily : Tu sais à quel point j'aime Ron ? XD Merci !**

 **Pamplelune : Chez moi, ce sont quasiment tout le temps des boulets XD Et oui, non mais, on insulte pas sa chérie ! Ça va venir ;) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

 **12 Novembre 2004**

Ce matin-là, Drago arriva au bureau des Aurors avec quelques minutes de retard. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir la veille au soir. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Hermione. Cela avait vraiment dû la blesser car depuis le jour où elle s'était rendu compte qu'il lui avait menti pour ne pas déjeuner avec elle, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

Elle était venue jusqu'à son bureau pour inviter Harry à déjeuner et l'avait superbement ignoré. La veille au soir, ils s'étaient croisés chez Pansy et Harry mais encore une fois, elle avait fait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Drago aurait dû en être content, après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu en se comportant ainsi. Pourtant, c'était tout l'inverse : il regrettait. Il préférait lui parler, passer du temps avec elle, être son ami plutôt que de n'être personne.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, Harry se leva.

\- On doit se rendre dans la salle de réunion numéro une. Le chef nous a demandé de représenter le bureau des Aurors à la réunion budgétaire, expliqua le Survivant.

\- Parce que c'est clair que c'est notre boulot, marmonna Drago de mauvaise humeur.

Harry pouffa mais ne répondit pas. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva et tous les sièges furent pris.

\- Bonjour à tous, merci de votre présence, dit-elle avant de s'installer.

Les chefs de services, ou les personnes qu'ils avaient déléguées à leur place, ouvrirent les dossiers disposés devant eux. Drago laissa le soin à Potter de s'en charger, il ne se sentait pas du tout concerné par ce qu'il se passait et il préférait employer son temps à regarder Hermione et son air déterminé.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda le représentant du Magenmagot avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Hermione avec une innocence trop flagrante pour être naturelle.

\- Le montant du budget accordé au Magenmagot est de zéro gallions ! s'insurgea l'homme.

\- Comme celui de tous les autres services si vous tournez la page, vous comprendrez pourquoi, répondit Hermione avec assurance.

Nouveau silence, ils étaient tous en pleine lecture et Drago pouvait voir que la plupart étaient très mécontents mais cela ne semblait pas ébranler la jeune femme.

\- C'est inadmissible ! s'écria le représentant du Magenmagot.

\- Non, ce qui est inadmissible c'est que lors de ces dix dernières années, vous avez fait changer trois fois tout le mobilier du Magenmagot pour des sommes colossales quand le bureau des Aurors ou le Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu ne l'a pas fait depuis vingt-deux ans. Et je ne parle pas de leurs armoires qui ne tiennent que par magie, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Nous avons besoin de budget pour le bon fonctionnement du Magenmagot !

\- Et vous en aurez ! Il vous suffit de déposer une demande de fonds qui sera étudiée. Certes, cela est une contrainte, autant pour vous qui allez devoir rédiger la demande que pour moi qui devrai l'étudier mais ainsi, cela permettra à tous les services d'avoir les mêmes droits. Nous traiterons les demandes les plus urgentes ainsi, certains services pourront remplacer leur mobilier usagé avant que vous ne changiez les vôtres une quatrième fois.

Un silence tendu s'installa avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne.

\- Nous ne procéderons ainsi que pour deux ou trois ans. Le temps de permettre à chaque service de mieux s'équiper et de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ensuite, si tout va bien, nous reviendrons à la distribution de budget classique, promit Hermione.

\- Avons-nous le choix ? demanda le représentant du Magenmagot, las.

\- Non, ce projet a été avalisé par le chef du département de la justice magique et par le Ministre Kingsley lui-même.

\- Bien sûr, s'appeler Hermione Granger et être la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter peut faire des miracles, railla l'homme.

\- Pas vraiment. Cependant, présenter des projets logiques, justes et bien structurés peut en faire, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin devant la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

\- Bien, s'il n'y a plus de questions, la réunion est terminée. J'attends les projets de chaque service avant la mi-décembre. Vous aurez ainsi une réponse pour la nouvelle année. Merci à tous, conclut Hermione.

Drago était tout simplement subjugué par la façon dont Hermione avait géré sa réunion et le mécontentement du membre du Magenmagot. Elle était belle, sûre d'elle, intelligente, drôle quand les circonstances s'y prêtaient. Elle était magnifiquement parfaite, parfaite pour lui mais le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Drago secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

Les personnes se levèrent et quittèrent la salle en discutant entre elles. Très vite, il ne resta qu'Hermione, Drago et Harry.

La jeune femme s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes mais ignora totalement Drago pour aller saluer Harry.

\- On sort déjeuner ? proposa Hermione.

\- Avec plaisir ! Drago, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Je… commença le blond.

\- Oh, il doit certainement s'être engagé auprès de sa mère, intervint Hermione avec un sourire froid.

Drago fut blessé par le ton sur lequel elle avait dit ça, certes, il le méritait mais normalement, la rancune et l'ironie étaient plus des traits de caractères à lui qu'à Hermione.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, à plus tard, répondit le blond avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Il y a un problème entre vous ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas lequel et j'ai décidé que je n'avais aucune envie de le savoir.

Devant l'air buté de la jeune femme, Harry jugea plus prudent de ne pas en demander plus. Il lui offrit donc son bras et ensemble, ils quittèrent le Ministère pour une petite brasserie non loin de leur lieu de travail, dans le monde moldu.

Harry commanda deux sodas et leva son verre.

\- Je trinque à ton merveilleux travail. Grâce à toi, je vais certainement avoir un bureau qui tiendra sans sortilège de consolidation et avec des portes d'armoires qui ne s'ouvrent pas toutes seules, s'amusa le brun.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Je l'avais prévu mais c'était vraiment nécessaire. Certes, le Magenmagot est très important mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que leur budget avale celui d'autres services.

\- Connaissant ton chef, je suis assez surpris qu'il t'ait laissé faire. Je ne dis pas du tout qu'il est corrompu mais il a toujours avantagé le Magenmagot.

Hermione prit un air un peu gêné avant de répondre.

\- En fait, j'ai d'abord montré le projet à Kingsley qui l'a approuvé. Mon chef ne pouvait pas le refuser en sachant que le Ministre s'était extasié en le voyant.

Harry secoua la tête en riant.

\- J'aime le fait que tu sois aussi courageuse qu'une Gryffondor que tu es mais que tu sois aussi intelligente qu'une Serdaigle, loyale qu'une Poufsouffle et rusée comme une Serpentard, s'amusa le brun.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et joignit son rire à celui de son ami.

.

Le soir venu, Harry rentra au Square Grimmaurd et trouva Pansy occupée à laver les carreaux de la cuisine à l'aide d'une brosse à dents, d'un chiffon et de produit nettoyant, à la moldue en somme. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'Harry et elle vivaient ensemble mais il avait déjà compris que lorsque sa petite amie se mettait à faire le ménage, c'était signe d'une grande colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le brun.

\- Rien, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Pansy, ne me dis pas rien, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème.

La jeune femme soupira et posa ce qu'elle tenait dans la main avant de se tourner vers le brun.

\- Ok, comme je t'ai dit, il me faut un bureau et vu que tu m'as autorisée à me servir de la chambre mauve, j'ai voulu la vider pour la redécorer. J'ai trouvé un carton plein de souvenirs et de photos de toi et d'elle.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander à qui elle faisait référence. Il n'y avait qu'avec Ginny qu'il avait partagé quelque chose d'assez important pour en avoir gardé des traces. Enfin, avant Pansy.

\- Je ne me souvenais même plus avoir rangé cette boîte ici.

\- Et c'est tout ? Je découvre que tu gardes précieusement des souvenirs de ton ex et tu me dis juste que tu ne t'en souvenais pas ?!

\- Je ne me souvenais plus avoir gardé tout ça ! On peut la brûler si tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! Quand elle m'a quitté, j'ai tout rassemblé pour ne plus les avoir sous les yeux mais je n'ai rien jeté parce que j'espérais qu'elle reviendrait puis j'ai oublié que c'était là, c'est tout.

\- Et à présent elle est de retour, dit simplement Pansy.

\- C'est vrai, elle est de retour et moi, je suis amoureux. Je t'aime Pansy, fais ce que tu veux de cette boîte car ce qui compte pour moi, c'est les souvenirs qu'on va créer ensemble, pas ceux d'avant.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de sourire et de se rapprocher pour embrasser Harry.

\- Par Salazar Potter, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi romantique !

\- Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas encore sur moi, s'amusa le jeune homme.

\- Et j'ai bien l'intention de passer ma vie à découvrir tout ça. Je t'aime aussi.

\- Tu es pas mal dans le style romantique toi aussi, railla-t-il.

\- Ne le dis à personne, de toute façon, personne ne te croira !

Ils rirent ensemble avant de s'embrasser tendrement, heureux.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je vous fait des bisous et vous souhaite une aussi bonne semaine que possible avec ce temps !**


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou,

Voilà la suite, désolé du retard mais j'étais en congé et donc, je n'avais pas la possibilité de publier et j'ai complètement zappé de vous prévenir... Bref, voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rra :

Cecile : Merci beaucoup et oui, Ginny appartient au passé et Hermione est rancunière XD J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

Pamplelune : Et oui, déjà, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer le personnage faire le ménage alors qu'il y a un elfe à la maison mais le faire à la moldue... XD J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

 **14 Novembre 2004**

Hermione et Théo étaient encore au lit malgré qu'il fût plus de onze heures. Ils étaient tous les deux enlacés, souriants, heureux. Le jeune homme avait décidé de consacrer son dimanche à sa fiancée et rien qu'à elle.

Enfin, entre ce qu'il décidait et ce que l'hôpital faisait, il y avait un monde puisque Théo plaqua la main sur le fameux bracelet par lequel Sainte-Mangouste l'appelait.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Hermione.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Théo en commençant à s'extraire des draps.

Hermione ne dit pas un mot, croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils en se laissant aller contre la tête de lit.

\- Je fais au plus vite, promit-il.

\- Cool, je te verrai peut-être juste avant de me coucher, alors, ironisa Hermione.

La réflexion énerva Théo. Avec un geste rageur, il jeta son pull au sol et se remit au lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Hermione.

\- J'ignore l'appel, comme ça, tu seras contente. Que pourrait-il bien arriver ? Au pire, un sorcier va mourir mais ce n'est pas bien grave, il y en a plein dans le monde, répondit Théo avec une fausse désinvolture.

\- Je ne te demanderai jamais d'ignorer un appel ! Juste que tu n'es pas le seul médicomage dans ce foutu hôpital ! Ce serait bien qu'ils appellent un peu les autres…

\- Je suis le meilleur, ce n'est pas de l'arrogance mal placée, c'est la stricte vérité et crois-moi, si un jour toi ou l'un de tes proches venais à avoir un problème, tu serais bien contente que ce soit le meilleur qui soit appelé !

Le jeune homme se leva à nouveau, enfila son pull et quitta la pièce. Une fois seule, Hermione se laissa aller aux larmes. Il venait de réagir comme si elle était égoïste mais Hermione se demandait si elle l'était vraiment. Elle ne lui demandait pas d'ignorer les appels, elle aurait simplement voulu qu'il soit un peu moins appelé.

Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose en médicomagie mais elle doutait fortement que Théo soit le seul à pouvoir intervenir sur tous les cas pour lesquels il était demandé.

Sachant que si elle restait seule ici à l'attendre, elle ne ferait que ressasser sa tristesse et sa colère, la jeune femme décida de préparer le repas, de manger et de se préparer pour sortir. Une fois lavée et habillée, elle partit pour le Square Grimmaurd.

Elle frappa à la porte et Harry ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

\- Je croyais que tu passais ta journée en amoureux ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me dire la même chose à chaque fois que je me réfugie chez toi, ça m'arrangerait. Tu te doutes bien que si je suis là, c'est parce que Théo a, une fois de plus, été appelé, répondit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Son ami lui offrit un regard contrit et la jeune femme soupira.

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis peut-être à fleur de peau mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je m'en prenne à toi.

\- Ce n'est rien puis tu n'as pas tort, je t'accueille toujours de la même manière dans ces cas-là, c'est comme si je remuais le couteau dans la plaie, concéda Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules et Harry la prit dans ses bras, voyant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Dans les bras de son meilleur ami, la jeune femme laissa éclater son chagrin, sa frustration, sa colère à travers des sanglots quelques minutes puis elle se reprit.

\- Viens, on va descendre dans la cuisine, proposa Harry.

Hermione trouva la proposition étrange, ils seraient mieux dans le salon mais elle comprit en voyant Pansy et Drago installés. Au vu de leurs regards peinés, ils n'avaient rien manqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer et cela gêna fortement Hermione. Enfin, plus précisément, c'était le fait que Drago le sache qui l'embêtait.

Elle salua Pansy comme si de rien n'était et se contenta d'un signe de tête pour Drago. Elle suivit ensuite son meilleur ami jusqu'à la cuisine qui se trouvait toujours en sous-sol.

Ils ne discutèrent pas de ses problèmes avec Théo, cela n'était pas nouveau et ils savaient que ça ne servirait à rien. Non, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et c'était exactement ce dont Hermione avait besoin.

.

Au salon, après le passage d'Hermione, Drago eut du mal à reprendre le cours de la conversation. Il pensait aux sanglots qu'il avait entendus, à la froideur d'Hermione à son égard. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'excuser, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et l'embrasser.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, il se contenta de rester assis sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que Pansy le fixait avec insistance, l'air soupçonneux.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Il connaissait Pansy et son don pour deviner ce que l'on tentait de lui cacher.

\- Non Drago ! Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d'elle ! s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

\- Eh bien je ne te le dis pas, alors ne me prends pas la tête, répondit-il sèchement.

Pansy ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains quelques instants avant de regarder Drago.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Théo ?!

\- Je n'ai rien fait à Théo ! Ok, je l'aime, c'est vrai mais je n'ai jamais rien tenté…

\- Encore heureux ! l'interrompit Pansy.

Drago soupira et s'efforça de parler calmement s'il laissait son énervement parler, les choses risquaient de mal tourner entre sa meilleure amie et lui.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour ressentir ça, c'est venu comme ça et j'en suis le premier désolé mais c'est ainsi, je n'y peux rien.

\- Mais c'est Hermione ! Théo est fou d'elle et…

\- Par Salazar ! Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ?! s'emporta Drago. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux d'elle ! Je n'ai jamais rien tenté et je ne tenterai rien ! Pour ce qui est de Théo, s'il ne la délaissait pas ainsi, je ne l'aurais jamais autant côtoyé et je n'en serais pas là…

\- Parce que maintenant ça va être de la faute à Théo si tu as des sentiments pour sa fiancée, ricana Pansy.

\- Arrête Pansy, ne me pousses pas à bout. Je dis juste que s'il avait été un peu plus présent pour elle, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Je n'ai rien fait Pansy, je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens.

Pansy regarda Drago un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Ok, je peux comprendre, je ne m'y attendais pas mais oui, je peux comprendre qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, parfois. Mais sérieusement Drago, trouves-toi une fille, sors avec et oublie Hermione, conseilla la jeune femme plus gentiment.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, merci ! répondit sèchement le blond. Maintenant, on change de sujet si tu veux bien.

Pansy comprit qu'il valait mieux passer à autre chose sous peine que ça ne dégénère.

.

Après une bonne après-midi en compagnie d'Harry puis de Pansy qui les avait rejoints une fois Drago parti, Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle se sentait de meilleure humeur et était bien décidée à accueillir Théo avec le sourire.

Le fait qu'il rentre avant dix-huit heures avec un bouquet de roses rouges l'aida à tenir sa bonne résolution.

\- Désolé pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, commença Théo.

\- Non, c'est moi qui aurais dû réagir autrement. Je maintiens qu'ils pourraient demander à un autre médicomage mais du moment qu'ils t'appellent, tu te dois d'y aller.

Le jeune homme serra Hermione contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- J'ai tout fait pour rentrer tôt.

\- Je vois et j'apprécie, répondit Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme déposa le bouquet dans un vase et le posa dans la cuisine.

\- Tu me tiens compagnie pendant que je prépare le repas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est toi qui va me tenir compagnie pendant que je prépare le repas, rectifia le jeune homme.

\- Oh ! Voilà un bon programme ! s'exclama gaiement Hermione en s'installant sur un tabouret.

Théo regarda le contenu du garde-manger et du réfrigérateur avant de se décider pour une quiche aux tomates et à la mozzarella, accompagnée d'une salade. Simple et rapide, après ça, il n'aurait qu'à profiter de sa soirée avec celle qu'il aimait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui du coup ? s'enquit-il.

\- J'ai rendu visite à Harry et on a passé l'après-midi ensemble. C'était assez agréable. Il m'a raconté sa dernière sortie avec Teddy. Ils étaient en plein zoo moldu quand Teddy s'est mis en colère parce qu'un enfant l'a bousculé. Ses cheveux bleus ont viré au rouge, rapporta Hermione.

\- Par Salazar ! Les moldus ont remarqué quelque chose ?

\- Seulement le gamin en question mais le temps qu'il le dise à sa mère, les cheveux de Ted étaient redevenus bleus, répondit Hermione.

Théo et elle rigolèrent. Ils parlèrent ensuite du boulot de Théo puis de choses diverses et variées jusqu'à aller se coucher, heureux.

Du moins, en apparence. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela recommencerait, encore et encore et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle parviendrait à faire avec.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Bizzz à tous et à bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à tous, me voilà à quelques heures d'être en retard !**

Merci à Cecile de m'avoir rappelé quel jour on était !

Voilà donc le chapitre 13, alors, d'après vous, Hermione finira-t-elle par pardonner son mensonge à Drago ?

 **Bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Guest : Je pense que tu ne verras pas cette réponse maissait-on jamais. Tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas aimer les chapitres courts, tout comme moi je n'aime pas les chapitres longs :) Je te souhaite de trouver lecture à ton goût ailleurs :)**

 **Cecile : Et oui, Théo pourrait demander d'être moins appelé mais il aime ce qu'il fait, au détriment d'Hermione. Ceci dit, on oublie un petit détail, au début de la fanfic, Hermione reconnait qu'avant sa promotion, elle passait tout autant de temps au travail que lui, il n'a simplement pas compris que les choses avaient changées. Merci à toi, une fois de plus !**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup Lily, je te livre la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

 **19 Novembre 2004**

Drago n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. La veille, il avait vu Hermione qui l'avait, encore une fois, royalement ignoré. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il l'avait bien cherché.

Cependant, il ne pouvait plus supporter son absence. Même si ce n'était qu'en ami, il avait besoin de parler avec elle, de rire avec elle. Cela allait être difficile à gérer mais il n'avait pas le choix. Etre en froid avec Hermione n'avait en rien amoindri ses sentiments, c'était même pire.

Au cours de la nuit, il avait beaucoup réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre et il s'était décidé à lui présenter ses excuses. Il s'était demandé si elle accepterait de lui reparler sans qu'il ne s'explique vraiment. Cela lui semblait peu probable, il avait donc eu l'idée de lui préparer un repas. C'est pour ça qu'il avait réglé son réveil beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude.

Il n'était pas du tout bon en cuisine, ce n'était pas pour rien que sa mère lui faisait préparer tous ses repas de la semaine par ses elfes. De plus, il n'aimait pas ça mais, en se contentant de suivre les recettes et avec l'envie de faire plaisir à Hermione, peut-être qu'il parviendrait enfin à faire quelque chose de bon.

Il fouilla dans sa bibliothèque et en sortit un livre que Pansy lui avait offert pour le taquiner « 101 recettes pour les nuls ». Drago n'aurait jamais pensé s'en servir un jour, l'amour faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

Il feuilleta le livre et arrêta son choix sur des macaronis au fromage et au jambon. Cela avait l'air très simple. Pour le dessert, il choisit un gâteau au yaourt, encore une fois, cela avait l'air plus simple que certaines autres recettes.

Il demanda à son elfe de lui apporter les ingrédients demandés ainsi que les plats. Il n'avait strictement rien pour cuisiner chez lui.

\- Voilà ce que maître Drago a demandé à Polly, Polly pourrait aider le jeune maître s'il le souhaite ou même lui préparer ce que le jeune maître désire, proposa l'elfe de ses parents en s'inclinant.

\- Non merci Polly, je vais me débrouiller, enfin, je vais essayer, dit Drago en regardant tout ce que l'elfe avait ramené d'un œil soupçonneux.

\- Comme maître Drago voudra, si le jeune maître change d'avis, il n'aura qu'à appeler Polly et Polly viendra.

\- Merci.

L'elfe disparut et Drago commença à cuisiner et y passa plus de deux heures. Une fois terminé, il y avait de la saleté sur les murs, par terre et sur Drago lui-même mais ce qu'il avait voulu préparer avait l'air réussi.

Il se tourna vers l'horloge et écarquilla les yeux, il avait à peine le temps de se doucher, ce qui s'imposait, avant de partir.

\- Polly ? appela-t-il.

\- Oui maître Drago ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nettoyer la cuisine ? Il faut que je parte au travail et…

\- Polly nettoiera la cuisine du jeune maître, il pourra même nettoyer toute la maison pendant que le jeune maître sera au travail. Cela fera plaisir à Polly, répondit l'elfe avec empressement.

Polly était l'un des elfes de ses parents mais sa mère lui avait ordonné d'obéir également aux ordres de Drago. Cela n'avait pas du tout semblé déranger l'elfe. Drago se demandait même si son insistance pour l'aider n'était pas lié à la façon dont son père le traitait.

\- Contente toi de nettoyer la cuisine, ça ira. Par contre, je voudrais que tu restes ici la journée pour attendre une livraison que devrait arriver aujourd'hui, tu peux ?

Au moins, l'elfe serait hors du manoir pour la journée.

\- Polly peut, les maîtres ont dit à Polly qu'il devait faire ce que le jeune maître lui demanderait et rentrer quand le jeune maître n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

Drago acquiesça et, pressé par le temps, il quitta la cuisine pour la salle de bain. Une fois propre et prêt, il quitta son appartement pour se rendre au Ministère.

Le matin, il partit avec Harry sur une intervention mineure. Juste un petit brigand du style de Mondingus Fletcher qui s'amusait à vendre des potions illégalement. Il rentra à temps pour le déjeuner et fut soulagé qu'Harry sorte rejoindre Pansy, ainsi, il n'aurait pas à expliquer à son coéquipier pourquoi il voulait déjeuner seul avec Hermione.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de la jeune femme, la porte était grande ouverte. Il la trouva en train de rédiger un rapport. Il toqua doucement pour signaler sa présence, Hermione sursauta et son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui était son visiteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Je viens en paix, j'ai même des offrandes, répondit Drago en déposant le sac contenant le repas qu'il avait préparé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta Hermione, insensible aux efforts du blond.

\- Je veux m'excuser. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot et ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi.

\- Rien à voir avec moi ? Je t'ai proposé de déjeuner avec moi et tu as menti au lieu de refuser poliment ! rappela-t-elle.

\- Je sais, je t'ai dit que j'avais été idiot et je m'en excuse sincèrement. J'ai même fait le repas moi-même pour me faire pardonner, dit Drago.

\- Tu as cuisiné… pour moi ?! demanda Hermione, interloquée.

\- Oui alors comme tu sais très bien que je ne cuisine jamais, tu es obligée de me pardonner et de partager le repas avec moi, ajouta Drago avec un sourire.

\- Ah tu crois ça ?! s'exclama Hermione en tentant vainement de masquer le petit sourire qui s'installait sur son visage.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Ça va, assied-toi, finit-elle par dire avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme s'installa et sortit les macaronis au fromage. Il invoqua deux assiettes et partagea le plat avec Hermione.

\- Merci, dit-elle en prenant l'assiette qu'il lui tendait.

Elle prit une fourchette et mâcha longuement. Elle ne savait pas comment Drago en était arrivé à ce résultat, il y avait certaines pates bien trop cuites et d'autres, bien trop fermes sans parler du fait que c'était bien trop salé. Cependant, connaissant le blond, elle se doutait qu'il avait dû y passer des heures et pour ne pas le heurter, elle garda un visage neutre.

\- C'est très bon, mentit-elle.

Drago eut un sourire satisfait et gouta à son tour. Il mâchonna un instant puis se mit à tousser.

\- Par Salazar, c'est ignoble !

La jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire contrit avant de finalement éclater de rire.

\- Je suis désolée mais oui, ce n'est vraiment pas bon, avoua-t-elle.

Le blond repoussa son assiette et croisa les bras sur son torse, mécontent.

\- Tu auras au moins essayé et rien que ça, ça me touche, le réconforta-t-elle. Je me demande quand même comment tu t'es débrouillé pour rater des macaronis au fromage.

\- Arrête de te payer ma tête ! s'insurgea-t-il.

La jeune femme se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. Elle se planta devant Drago et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci Drago.

\- De rien, finit-il par répondre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, après avoir fait un essai sur le gâteau au yaourt qui s'avéra, lui aussi, mauvais, ils se rendirent à la cafétéria du Ministère. Une fois seule dans son bureau, Hermione n'était toujours pas remise du fait que Drago Malefoy avait fait la cuisine pour elle.

.

Le soir venu, Drago reçut la visite de Blaise qui insista pour qu'ils sortent dans un club moldu de Londres. Malgré le fait que le blond soit souriant et de bonne humeur, Blaise devina qu'il cachait quelque chose.

En effet, Drago profitait toujours de ce genre de soirée pour ramener une jeune femme chez lui afin de passer la nuit mais là, c'était la troisième dont il refusait les avances.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Blaise, inopinément.

\- Qui ça ?

\- La fille dont tu es amoureux, dit Blaise comme si c'était évident.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- N'importe quoi ! Où es-tu allé chercher ça ?

\- Ne me la fais pas à moi Drago. C'est la troisième que tu éconduis.

\- Peut-être qu'elles n'étaient pas à mon goût !

\- Ou peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter de me prendre pour un troll et te confier à ton ami de toujours, insista Blaise.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! se défendit Drago.

\- Je vois ! Elle est mariée, c'est ça ?

\- Mais arrête !

\- Oui, ça doit-être ça. Tu sais, j'ai aimé une femme qui était presque mariée. Ce n'était pas prémédité, je l'ai rencontré au boulot et ça a été le coup de foudre, raconta Blaise.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'une femme mariée !

\- Bon, très bien, si tu le dis ! Mais moi, j'ai besoin de parler maintenant.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Drago, soulagé que son ami lâche l'affaire.

\- Donc, je suis tombé amoureux de cette femme, elle était à un mois de son mariage. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me fuir.

\- Comment tu as fait pour l'oublier ? demanda Drago avec intérêt.

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié. J'ai insisté, elle a cédé, a quitté son fiancé et m'a quitté moi dans la foulée, répondit Blaise avec amertume.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai jamais demandé.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Peut-être. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si la fille pour qui tu as des sentiments est heureuse en ménage, ne fais rien pour briser ça, tu en souffrirais plus par la suite.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux !

Blaise regarda Drago et secoua la tête avec dépit. Il décida de ne plus insister, son ami lui parlerait quand il serait prêt. En revanche, parler de son histoire avec Enola avait fait remonter ses souvenirs. Certes, ça ne datait que de six mois mais il s'était toujours évertué à tenir loin de ses pensées tout ce qui pouvait lui faire penser à elle.

* * *

Merci à tous !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A vendredi prochain !


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me voici en temps et en heure ( **merci Cécile** qui m'a fait un petit rappel hier soir !)

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 14, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rra :

Cecile : Oui, Polly est adorable, autant que les attentions de Drago pour se faire pardonner d'Hermione ;) Bon, sinon, pour le reste, je t'ai répondu en MP du coup ;) Merci beaucoup.

L : Merci beaucoup !

Pamplelune : Haha, oui, j'y suis allé fort en terme d'incapacité à cuisiner XD Il y aura 29 chapitres et un épilogue :) Merci beaucoup !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

 **10 Décembre 2004**

Hermione et Théo avaient pris leur vendredi en plus de leur week-end afin de partir dans le chalet de montagne du jeune homme. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Elle avait émis le désir de partir pour un week-end prolongé en pensant qu'il n'accepterait jamais mais surprise, il était revenu le lendemain en lui disant que son vendredi était posé et qu'ils partaient en fin de semaine.

Ils étaient toujours sur le territoire britannique. Le chalet se trouvait dans les montagnes écossaises et ils s'y rendaient quand ils voulaient un peu se couper de la folie londonienne.

Toutefois, Hermione était très anxieuse. Aujourd'hui avait lieu une réunion entre son service et le Magenmagot et l'un des sujets abordés concernait un projet de loi qu'Hermione avait soumis il y a quelques semaines et sur lequel elle avait travaillé durant plusieurs mois.

Elle aurait voulu être là pour la réunion mais quand elle avait appris que Théo avait posé sa journée, elle s'était dit que c'était trop rare pour laisser passer l'occasion. Après tout, sa présence n'était pas nécessaire et son chef pourrait la tenir au courant.

Ils passèrent la matinée à se promener aux alentours du chalet, tranquillement. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du déjeuner, ils regagnèrent la demeure et Théo partit en cuisine.

Hermione, elle, espérait que son chef n'allait pas attendre l'après-midi pour la contacter afin de lui raconter l'issue de la réunion qui s'était tenue le matin-même. Elle lui avait donné les coordonnées du chalet exprès pour qu'il puisse la joindre par cheminette.

Plantée devant l'âtre, la jeune femme sursauta en voyant apparaître la tête de son supérieur.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, lança gaiement l'homme.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Johns, répondit Hermione sans parvenir à masquer sa nervosité.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Votre loi a été acceptée à l'unanimité, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione dû déployer tout son self-control pour ne pas crier sa joie.

\- Oh ! L'unanimité ! Vraiment ?!

\- Et oui Miss Granger. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Robards m'attend pour aller déjeuner et vous connaissez le chef des aurors : il n'aime pas attendre, même après ses supérieurs.

\- Bon appétit Monsieur, merci.

\- Ce fut un plaisir Miss Granger.

L'homme disparut et Hermione se redressa cette fois, elle ne se retint pas de laisser exploser sa joie. Elle avait réussi : sa loi pour _« l'égalité des sangs en cas de divorce »_ était passée et à l'unanimité en plus. C'était inespéré. Le Magenmagot était quand même composé de quelques sorciers âgés et Sang-pur et elle avait pensé qu'au moins eux, seraient réfractaires à ce changement.

La loi selon laquelle, en cas de divorce, les biens d'un couple étaient automatiquement remis à celui qui avait le sang le plus pur, datait de la création même des lois magiques. C'était une grande victoire pour l'égalité et Hermione avait hâte de l'annoncer à Drago.

La jeune femme s'installa à table avec son encrier, sa plume et un parchemin. Elle écrivit rapidement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et le saluait au passage en lui souhaitant un bon week-end. Elle chargea son hibou, qu'elle avait emmené avec elle pour le week-end, de porter le message au blond.

L'oiseau venait tout juste de décoller lorsqu'elle vit Théo arriver dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai entendu t'extasier de la cuisine, demanda le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, prise dans son euphorie, elle en avait totalement oublié la présence de son fiancé.

\- Mon projet de loi est passé ! annonça-t-elle après s'être reprise.

\- Oh ! C'est génial ! Quel projet ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione réalisa deux choses. Premièrement, elle avait tout de suite voulu partager ça avec Drago plutôt qu'avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie et enfin, ce même homme ignorait tout du projet qui avait occupé son esprit ces derniers mois. Cela montrait à quel point ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et que, malgré les bons moments, leurs problèmes étaient bien plus graves que ce que la jeune femme avait cru.

.

Drago avait passé sa journée à remplir des dossiers. Le métier d'auror n'était pas aussi trépidant que ce que les gens imaginaient. A chaque intervention, il y avait de la paperasse à remplir et autant Drago qu'Harry avaient tendance à la laisser s'accumuler jusqu'à être obligés de tout rendre dans l'urgence. Ce qui avait été le cas aujourd'hui.

Enfin, maintenant, c'était terminé et il était en week-end. Il avait eu le plaisir de recevoir un hibou d'Hermione. Il avait été agréablement surpris que malgré qu'elle soit en week-end avec Théo, elle pense à lui pour partager sa joie concernant sa loi. D'autant qu'Harry, lui, n'avait rien reçu et qu'elle n'avait rien écrit dansa lettre pour lui demander de transmettre l'information à son collègue.

Elle avait pensé à lui avant de penser à son meilleur ami de toujours. Certes, ce n'était pas une compétition mais il se sentait vraiment à part.

C'est la tête dans les nuages qu'il regagna son appartement et eut la surprise de trouver Astoria Greengrass sur son sofa.

\- Comment es-tu rentrée ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Ton elfe m'a autorisé à t'attendre, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Drago trouvait ça un peu étrange mais bon, elle n'avait pas forcé sa serrure, c'était déjà ça.

\- Non.

L'elfe arriva avec de quoi servir un thé à la jeune femme qui le remercia gentiment.

\- Maître Drago, la jeune Astoria Greengrass est venue pour rendre visite au jeune maître alors qu'il n'était pas là et comme Polly connaît la jeune dame Astoria, il s'est permis de l'inviter pour attendre au chaud. Si maître Drago est mécontent, Polly pourrait se repasser les doigts ou…

\- Ça ira Polly, tu as bien fait et je t'interdis de te punir pour quoi que ce soit sous ce toit.

L'elfe s'inclina à plusieurs reprises tout en quittant le salon. Drago aimait bien Polly, il allait parler à sa mère pour qu'elle accepte de le lui céder définitivement, il serait bien mieux ici qu'au manoir.

\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda Drago à la jeune femme.

\- Rien, en fait, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de sortir dîner avec moi un de ces soirs.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme l'invitait, quoi que c'était la première fois que ça arrivait en dehors d'un club, mais chez les Sang-pur, il était inconvenant qu'une femme fasse le premier pas.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Drago. Je suis une jeune Sang-pur de bonne famille et je respecte les codes seulement quand mes parents sont là. J'ai horreur de toutes ses règles surannées et rétrogrades. Pour quelle raison je devrais attendre que tu daignes m'inviter si tu me plais ?

Elle avait dit tout ça avec un sourire en coin et Drago ne trouvait toujours rien à répondre tant il était fasciné. Jusque-là, il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qui avait réussi à le réduire au silence de la sorte : c'était Hermione.

\- Par contre, j'étais persuadée que toi aussi tu n'avais que faire de ses règles idiotes mais je me suis peut-être trompée, finit-elle par dire en se levant.

Elle était belle, elle était intelligente et comme lui, elle n'attachait aucune importance à ce qui incombait à leur rang. Le seul vrai problème avec Astoria, c'est qu'elle n'était pas Hermione mais il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Pansy puis aussi à ce qu'avait dit Blaise. Il ne voulait pas briser le couple de son meilleur ami alors il devait l'oublier et qui de mieux qu'une jeune femme comme Astoria ?

\- Ce soir, fut tout ce que put dire Drago avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte d'entrée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis d'accord, je veux bien dîner avec toi, ce soir, reformula-t-il.

Un joli sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Alors à ce soir, dix-neuf heures à l'entrée du chemin de Traverse, si ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait, accepta Drago.

Le jeune homme regarda Astoria partir. Qu'importe ses sentiments pour Hermione, il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée.

.

Du côté du Square Grimmaurd, Harry ne cessait d'aller et venir dans son salon. Il attendait le retour de Pansy, qui ne devrait plus tarder, avec une grande nervosité. Ces dernières semaines avaient été sources de grandes réflexions pour le Survivant.

Il savait depuis des mois qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de l'ancienne Serpentard. Elle avait de l'esprit, elle était drôle, parfois un peu trop autoritaire mais personne n'était parfait. Cependant, depuis le retour de Ginny, Harry s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Pansy étaient bien plus intenses que ce qu'il avait cru.

Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé et depuis quelques semaines, il en était sûr, il voulait faire sa vie avec elle, il voulait qu'elle soit sa femme. Il s'était d'abord raisonné, ça ne faisait même pas une année complète qu'ils sortaient ensemble et seulement trois mois qu'ils le faisaient officiellement. Il était trop tôt pour la demander en mariage mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait alors pourquoi attendre ?

Cependant, il avait peur de la réaction de Pansy. Peut-être prendrait-elle peur ou pire, peut-être qu'elle serait prise d'un énorme fou rire.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Harry répéta une dernière fois les grandes lignes de son discours afin d'être certain de savoir quoi dire. D'abord, lui dire à quel point elle était belle, Pansy aimait particulièrement les compliments sur sa beauté, ça la mettrait de bonne humeur en cas de mauvaise journée. Ensuite, lui parler de l'étendue de ses sentiments pour elle. Lui dire qu'il savait que c'était précipité mais qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et enfin, lui faire la grande demande, le genou à terre.

Harry souffla, oui, tout était sous contrôle, il savait quoi dire, quoi faire, il n'avait plus qu'à passer à l'action.

Le jeune homme fit quelque pas en direction de l'entrée mais se prit les pieds dans le tapis et chuta. Pansy entra avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour se relever.

\- Tu fais quoi par terre ? demanda-t-elle un sourcil haussé.

\- Tu veux m'épouser ?

Harry se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre les murs mais cela l'aurait rendu encore plus ridicule qu'en cet instant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Où était passé son beau discours ?! Et là, il n'avait pas le genou à terre, c'était tout son corps qui l'était.

\- Pardon ?

Le jeune homme soupira, se leva et remit de l'ordre à son apparence. Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche et le montra à Pansy.

\- J'avais prévu un discours et faire ça de manière plus romantique mais comme à chaque fois, je perds mes moyens devant toi et…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaux discours pour accepter de t'épouser puis apparemment, tu es tombé à mes pieds alors que demander de mieux ? s'amusa la brune en faisant référence à sa position quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Tu… Tu acceptes ? demanda Harry, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte, je t'aime.

Avec un grand sourire Harry ouvrit l'écrin et passa la bague de fiançailles au doigt de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Pansy se recula pour observer sa bague, apparemment, vu son grand sourire, elle était à son goût.

\- Dis, quand tu raconteras nos fiançailles aux autres, tu voudras bien leur dire que je t'ai fait une demande belle et assurée ? questionna Harry.

\- Bien sûr, je leur dirais que tu étais renversant et non pas renversé, assura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle pouffa de rire devant l'air boudeur de son fiancé et l'enlaça.

.

Blaise avait passé ces derniers jours à songer à Enola et à présent, il se trouvait devant chez elle. Il toqua et se retrouva devant elle quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir tout fait pour briser ton ménage mais je voulais que tu saches que je ne l'ai pas fait par caprice, je t'aimais sincèrement. En fait, c'est toujours le cas. Je suis là, devant toi et mon cœur bat toujours aussi fort… Enfin bref, je ne sais pas ce qui n'a pas marché entre nous, pourquoi tu as voulu tout arrêter du jour au lendemain mais je voulais que tu saches tout ça, dit-il très vite sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle s'approcha de lui et lui offrit un baiser rapide.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Dans tes façons de parler, de te comporter, j'avais eu l'impression de n'être qu'un défi, un trophée. Tu ne m'avais jamais montré tes sentiments et je connaissais ta réputation alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner de toi avant que ça ne soit l'inverse.

Le jeune homme acquiesça faute de savoir quoi dire.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Maintenant, je pense qu'on devrait apprendre à vraiment se connaître et voir ce que ça donne. On pourrait dîner ensemble demain soir si tu es partant, proposa-t-elle.

\- Demain soir, avec plaisir.

Il l'embrassa brièvement puis fit demi-tour, heureux d'avoir eu l'idée de venir pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Qu'avez-vous pensé des différents personnages mis en avant ?**

 **Bon, je vous dit à vendredi !**

 **Bisous à tous et bonne semaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voilà avec le chapitre 15 !**

 **En ce moment, je n'écris pas beaucoup, je joue à two point hospital et je suis claqué de pas assez dormir XD**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

Lily : Merci !

Cecile : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, ça y est, Théo a fait un effort et Hermione se demande si ça va suffire en fait :) Je te remercie et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Pamplelune : Héhé, ce serait moins drôle si c'était facile XD Merci pour Harry, j'ai bien aimé écrire sa demande maladroite XD Merci de me lire et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

 **12 Décembre 2004**

Contre toute attente, le week-end de Théo et Hermione s'était merveilleusement déroulé, aucun appel d'urgence pour venir tout gâcher. Malgré ce petit séjour parfait, Hermione avait hâte de retourner à Londres. Harry s'était enfin décidé à se lancer et ils dînaient tous ensemble ce soir pour fêter ses fiançailles d'avec Pansy.

Bien sûr, elle était au courant depuis un moment qu'il voulait la demander en mariage. Ils en avaient parlé à de nombreuses reprises mais, malgré ses encouragements, Harry avait eu peur que Pansy refuse.

Elle chassa aussi la petite voix insupportable qui lui soufflait qu'elle allait aussi revoir Drago. C'était ridicule, ils s'étaient vus jeudi, il ne pouvait pas lui manquer tant que ça.

\- C'est bon, je suis prêt, annonça Théo en arrivant dans le salon avec sa valise.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent le chalet pour leur appartement londonien. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas chez eux, se contentant de déposer leurs bagages avant de repartir, cette fois en direction du Square Grimmaurd où ils étaient attendus.

Ce fut Harry qui vint leur ouvrir après qu'ils aient sonné.

\- Félicitations ! lança Hermione en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

\- Merci, répondit Harry en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Arrivés au salon, le couple félicita également Pansy. Apparemment, ils étaient les premiers arrivés.

\- Nous n'attendons que Drago, Blaise nous rejoindra après le repas, expliqua l'ancienne Serpentard.

Le blond ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était là, accompagné d'une jeune femme brune.

Hermione ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi mais la présence de cette fille l'irritait beaucoup.

\- Astoria Greengrass, annonça le jeune homme à l'intention de toutes les personnes présentes.

Cependant, il semblait que les présentations ne soient nécessaires que pour Hermione et Harry puisque les deux autres l'accueillirent comme s'ils la connaissaient bien.

\- Astoria, voilà Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, continua Drago.

\- Enchantée, dit Astoria avec un sourire.

\- De même, répondit Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

Hermione se souvenait à présent que Drago lui avait parlé d'elle il y a quelques temps de ça. Elle l'avait, en quelque sorte, encouragé à la revoir. Il lui avait dit l'avoir trouvée intéressante et jolie mais sans plus. Apparemment, il devait avoir trouvé le « plus » ou ne plus le rechercher.

Kreattur ramena de quoi servir l'apéritif sur la table du salon et les personnes présentes s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et le sofa disposé autour. Evidemment, ils levèrent leur premier verre aux fiançailles d'Harry et de Pansy, ensuite, les conversations démarrèrent.

\- Alors, comment Harry t'a fait sa demande ? demanda Hermione à Pansy.

\- Il était renversant ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant d'éclater de rire alors qu'Harry affichait une moue boudeuse.

\- On a certainement loupé quelque chose, s'amusa Théo.

\- C'est un truc entre nous, répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules. Sa demande était parfaite mais je préfère garder les détails pour moi.

Elle se pencha alors vers Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant cette démonstration d'affection d'où on sentait un amour sincère.

En revanche, lorsqu'elle vit Astoria faire la même chose avec Drago, elle sentit une vague de pure colère, mêlée à de la jalousie, la saisir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, même lorsqu'elle avait surpris Ron au lit avec une autre.

C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle avait cherché à se cacher depuis un moment déjà. Ses sentiments pour Drago avaient dépassé le stade de la simple amitié.

Tant bien que mal, elle tâcha de ne rien montrer de son désarroi intérieur, riant quand cela était attendu, répondant quand il le fallait. Heureusement pour elle, le baiser ne se reproduisit pas.

Elle se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Certes, Théo et elle connaissaient des difficultés depuis plusieurs mois mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'amouracher d'un autre et encore moins d'un des meilleurs amis de son fiancé.

\- Hermione, tu es avec nous ? s'enquit gentiment Harry.

\- Oui, oui, désolée. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- On passe à table, annonça le brun.

En effet, la jeune femme se rendit compte que les autres étaient déjà en train de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? insista Harry une fois que les autres étaient trop loin pour les entendre.

\- Je… Non, ça ne va pas mais je t'en parlerai dans la semaine. Ce soir, c'est pour toi, dit Hermione avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme s'empara de sa main et ensemble, ils descendirent rejoindre leurs amis. Le repas se passa tranquillement et juste au moment du dessert, comme s'il avait senti l'odeur des petits gâteaux, Blaise arriva. Tous ensemble, ils levèrent leur coupe de champagne et félicitèrent le couple.

\- Nous avons décidé que le mariage aurait lieu le 30 juillet, annonça la jeune femme. Si le 31 était tombé un samedi ça m'aurait arrangé mais bon, le 30, c'est bien aussi.

La jeune femme se lança donc dans un récit de ce qu'elle prévoyait, Hermione et Astoria furent les seules à s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait. Théo et Harry commencèrent à discuter du boulot de l'ancien Serpentard. Blaise en profita pour faire un signe de tête à Drago avant de se mettre à l'écart, attendant que son ami le rejoigne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

\- C'est d'Astoria que tu as refusé de me parler l'autre soir, au club ?

Drago souffla d'exaspération.

\- Je n'ai rien dit l'autre soir parce que je n'avais rien à dire !

\- Je te le répète, inutile de me mentir, je te connais. J'ai revu la fille dont je t'ai parlé et ça c'est bien arrangé donc, je reviens sur le conseil que je t'ai donné. Si tu aimes une fille, sincèrement, alors fonce mais surtout fais lui comprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu, que tu es sincère…

\- Depuis quand fais-tu dans le romantisme ? demanda Drago avec ironie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'amour peut faire des miracles !

Avec un petit rire, Blaise fit un pas pour retourner vers les autres mais Drago lui attrapa le bras.

\- Imaginons deux secondes que tu aies raison… commença le blond.

\- Je sais que j'ai raison !

\- Ouais, enfin bref ! Tu me conseilles vraiment de foncer au risque de briser un couple ?

Blaise prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Si cette fille a des sentiments pour toi, son couple est de toute façon voué à l'échec à moins qu'elle préfère vivre dans le mensonge donc oui, je pense que tu dois foncer.

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas de qui on parle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait à la situation ? A moins que ce soit un de nos amis…

La réaction de Drago fut infime, juste un tressaillement mais ce fut bien assez pour que Blaise comprenne qu'il venait de viser juste. Il réfléchit quelques instants à quel couple il pouvait bien faire référence. Pansy et Harry étaient éliminés d'emblée, Drago était peut-être bon comédien mais pas au point d'assister aux fiançailles de la femme qu'il aimait sans rien laisser paraître.

En fait, maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un couple d'amis était évident car Drago n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à séduire la femme d'un inconnu, même sans réels sentiments. Pour qu'il résiste autant, cela devait vraiment être un ami proche. Comme il ne connaissait pas encore Enola, il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité.

\- Par Salazar, c'est Granger ?! demanda doucement Blaise.

Le manque de réponse de Drago fut une réponse suffisante pour le jeune homme. Contrairement à Pansy, il ne s'énerva pas contre lui, il alla même jusqu'à poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé vieux.

\- Ça va, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Je suppose que tu vas me dire comme Pansy, de passer à autre chose…

\- Même si c'était le cas, je sais très bien que tu n'as aucune emprise sur ce que tu ressens. Maintenant que je sais tout, je ne peux plus te dire de foncer, il est aussi mon ami mais je ne te dirai pas non plus d'oublier Hermione car si tu l'aimes sincèrement, ce n'est pas en ton pouvoir.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je passais juste plus de temps avec elle car elle en avait besoin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir ça. Je ne veux même pas ressentir ça ! J'étais parfaitement heureux en sortant presque tous les soirs et en couchant à droite et à gauche.

\- Je sais. Ecoute, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire mais je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.

\- Ouais, je sais, merci. Bon, retournons là-bas, Astoria va finir par se sentir seule.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu injuste pour elle à ce propos ? Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est la sœur de Daphné, on la connait bien…

\- Ne t'imagine pas des choses. Je lui ai tout raconté après notre première sortie, pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne sortirait pas ensemble. Elle ne sait pas qu'il s'agit d'Hermione… Du moins, je ne crois pas qu'elle sache… Enfin bref, elle ne se fait aucune illusion, elle voulait juste venir ce soir pour vous revoir, expliqua Drago.

\- Mais elle t'a embrassé ?

\- Oui, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi mais…

Ils furent interrompus par Pansy qui venait de leur lancer un projectile.

\- Digestif ! annonça-t-elle.

\- Ah, allons-y, c'est la partie de soirée qu'elle préfère, cette ivrogne, se moqua Blaise.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors, rassuré ? Drago ne semble pas avoir envie de sortir avec Astoria ou du moins, il ne veut pas lui faire espérer des choses ;)**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions !**

 **Bisous à tous et bonne semaine !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Vous êtes quelques-uns à vous demander pourquoi Astoria a embrassé Drago ! La réponse vous attend ;)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Bizzz !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Guest : Haha, oui, bon, celle de Blaise est moins négative que celle de Pansy XD Merci beaucoup !**

 **Cecile : Et oui, il arrive que Théo puisse avoir une soirée de libre, c'est rare mais ça arrive. Je te laisse découvrir les motivations d'Astoria à propos du bisou ;) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

 **13 Décembre 2004**

La soirée chez Pansy s'éternisa jusqu'à plus de deux heures du matin. Ça annonçait des réveils difficiles pour tout le monde lorsqu'ils devraient partir travailler quelques heures plus tard.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Drago, c'est gentil, dit Astoria une fois arrivés devant la porte de son appartement.

\- De rien, en plus, je dois t'avouer que ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé.

\- Ah ?

\- C'était quoi ce baiser pendant l'apéritif ?

\- Ah ça ! Juste une manière de te rendre service, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je voulais voir si Hermione serait jalouse.

Drago fut irrité de constater qu'une personne de plus semblait avoir vu clair en lui.

\- En quoi la jalousie d'Hermione pourrait m'intéresser ? demanda-t-il, mine de rien.

\- Par Salazar Drago, tes sentiments pour elle sont évidents. Il n'y a qu'à voir ta façon de la regarder !

Le blond se retint de lui demander de quelle façon il la regardait, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aimerait peut-être pas la réponse, même s'il était quasiment certain de ne jamais avoir l'air niais.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous mettre à jouer les observateurs, ronchonna le blond.

\- J'ai toujours eu un sixième sens pour ces choses-là.

Drago se contenta d'afficher une moue sceptique. Entre Pansy, Blaise et Astoria, il avait simplement l'impression d'être devenu un vrai livre ouvert et cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

\- Et alors, qu'a donné ta petite expérience ? s'enquit Drago.

\- En apparence, rien mais je suis certaine qu'elle s'est retenue de m'arracher le cœur, répondit-elle.

\- Elle n'a pas réagi, contra le blond.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas réagi ! Tu voulais quoi ? Son petit ami était à côté d'elle !

\- Je suis certain que tu te trompes, elle aime Théo, la preuve, elle s'accroche malgré leurs difficultés, s'obstina le blond.

\- Je peux me tromper mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

\- Imaginons que tu aies raison et qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour moi elle aussi, il n'empêche qu'elle le cache, c'est une preuve qu'elle ne veut pas quitter Théo et moi, il faudrait que je la pousse à briser son couple ? Quel genre d'ami ça ferait de moi ?

Astoria fit une moue contrite.

\- Les choses ne sont pas faciles, c'est certain mais c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire. Attendre patiemment le jour où elle le quittera pour une autre raison que toi, forcer un peu les choses et risquer de perdre un ami ou simplement passer à autre chose.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment avant de prendre la parole.

\- De tous, Théo est celui qui m'a toujours le mieux compris. Il est le seul, avec moi, à avoir eu un père Mangemort, très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre dans les pires moments, c'est d'ailleurs lors de la seconde guerre qu'on est vraiment devenus amis, commença à raconter Drago. Je l'ai vu tomber amoureux d'Hermione, j'ai vu comme elle lui avait permis d'aller mieux. Je ne sais pas si je serais encore capable de me regarder dans un miroir si je lui enlève le bonheur qu'il a construit avec Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas, ne fait rien, patiente et peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras capable de passer autre chose. Tes sentiments pour elle ne seront qu'un vieux souvenir.

Drago acquiesça et offrit un petit sourire à Astoria.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté. Tu es la seule à qui je puisse vraiment en parler. Pansy se contenterait d'hurler et Blaise se sent mal car il veut me soutenir mais il y a Théo de l'autre côté… Enfin bref, merci.

\- De rien.

Le blond embrassa la joue de la jeune femme puis rentra dormir quelques heures.

.

Hermione se réveilla avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Théo avait déjà quitté l'appartement mais lorsque la jeune femme arriva dans la cuisine, elle trouva son petit déjeuner prêt. Tout avait été gardé chaud, grâce à un sortilège. Le jeune homme avait aussi laissé un mot sur lequel reposait une rose rouge. Il lui disait simplement qu'il commençait tôt, qu'il avait passé un week-end merveilleux et qu'il l'aimait.

Devant les attentions de son petit ami, Hermione se sentit mal. Il faisait des efforts et elle, elle tombait amoureuse d'un autre. Non, Théo méritait mieux que ça, elle devait tout faire pour chasser les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago. Elle allait prendre ses distances, ne plus le voir en dehors des soirées communes et lui, il ferait sa vie, sans elle.

Penser à ça lui fit mal au cœur mais c'était ce qu'il devait arriver. Elle était avec Théo depuis quatre ans, il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire sans importance. Même s'ils venaient à se séparer, sortir avec Drago ne serait pas bien car Théo et lui étaient amis.

Après s'être préparée, la jeune femme partit pour le ministère. Elle s'occupa toute la matinée en lisant les demandes de budget des différents services de son département enfin, ceux qui le lui avaient déjà remis en tout cas.

Cela avait au moins eu l'avantage de la tenir occupée. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ses problèmes et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Cependant, l'arrivée de Drago à l'heure du déjeuner mis à mal toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

\- Salut, dit-il avec entrain.

\- Salut, répondit Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

\- On déjeune ensemble ?

\- Heu… Non, pas ce midi, je dois rejoindre Théo à Sainte-Mangouste. Tu devrais proposer à Astoria, elle a l'air d'être une fille bien…

\- Astoria et moi, on n'est pas ensemble, crut bon de préciser le blond.

\- On aurait pourtant cru vu le baiser que vous avez échangé hier soir, rétorqua Hermione avec amertume.

Drago fronça des sourcils, un peu perdu.

\- Tu m'en veux de l'avoir embrassée ou de ne pas être avec elle ?

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, finit-elle par dire. Je suis désolée mais toi et moi… Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je… Je suis désolée, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. A bientôt Drago.

Alors qu'elle passait près de lui, le jeune homme s'empara de son poignet pour la retenir. Hermione se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Toute sa raison sembla l'abandonner soudainement.

De son côté, Drago n'était pas mieux. Il tira doucement la jeune femme vers lui, toujours sans la lâcher du regard.

L'un comme l'autre savait ce qu'il allait se passer et aucun n'avait la force nécessaire pour l'empêcher. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une note de service arriva et tourna autour d'Hermione. La jeune femme sursauta, comme si elle venait de recevoir un électrochoc. Elle se recula et Drago relâcha son poignet : lui aussi venait de retrouver ses esprits.

Hermione alla se réfugier derrière son bureau, pour mettre encore plus de distance entre elle et lui. Ce pouvait-il que lui aussi soit attiré par elle ? Parce que, si elle était la seule à ressentir ça, ils n'auraient pas dû être à deux doigts de s'embrasser.

Enfin, là n'était pas la question. Peu importait leur sentiment, il ne pouvait rien arriver entre eux.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu partes, dit Hermione avec tristesse.

\- Je… Oui, je crois que tu as raison.

Le jeune homme partit, complètement perdu. Il avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser Hermione. Ce pouvait-il qu'Astoria ait vue juste en lui disant que la jeune femme ressentait la même chose que lui ? Cela semblait évident à présent.

Mais, était-ce une bonne chose ou non ? D'un côté, il se sentait incroyablement heureux de savoir qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. D'un autre, il savait que cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Lui comme elle ne voudrait pas faire de mal à Théo. Au final, quoi qu'elle ressente, ça ne changeait rien à la situation.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rapprocher. Comme l'époque où Hermione n'était que la fiancée de son meilleur ami lui manquait !

.

Du côté du Square Grimmaurd, Harry rentra après sa journée de travail et trouva Pansy assise dans le sofa, l'air préoccupé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le jeune homme après l'avoir embrassée.

\- J'ai vu une maison à vendre aujourd'hui, je suis passé devant en allant voir un client et j'ai flashé dessus, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais bien vivre ici, s'étonna Harry.

\- C'est le cas ! Mais cette maison… Quand j'étais enfant, c'était exactement comme ça que j'imaginais l'endroit où je vivrais quand je serais adulte et que j'aurais une famille.

Harry sourit et enlaça sa fiancée.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir alors on a qu'à déménager.

\- Oui mais elle est à Godric's Hollow, précisa Pansy, hésitante.

\- Je serais enchanté de vivre là-bas. Après tout, c'est là d'où je viens.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est quand même là où tes parents…

\- Je sais Pansy mais ce n'est pas comme si nous allions habiter dans la maison où ça s'est passé. Je t'assure que je vivrai aussi bien là-bas qu'ici, du moment que tu es avec moi, peu importe l'endroit, je serai bien.

La jeune femme offrit un sourire radieux à son fiancé avant de l'embrasser.

\- Alors on déménage ?

\- On déménage, confirma Harry.

\- Dès demain, je contact l'agent immobilier qui se charge de la vente, dit-elle avec entrain.

Harry acquiesça. Le Square allait lui manquer mais il voulait surtout faire plaisir à Pansy.

* * *

 **Voilà, on a deux ambiances complètement différente entre Drago et Hermione et Pansy et Harry !**

 **Alors, rassuré par rapport à Astoria ?**

 **Et oui, pour Drago et Hermione, la prise de conscience n'est qu'un tout petit pas !**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à très vite !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous préviens que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre, exceptionnellement car je serais en Belgique quelques jours chez Lyra Verin et quelques autres chez NathanaëlleS. J'ai la chance de participer à la FACTS de Gands et donc, je vais rencontrer Tom Felton, dimanche prochain !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse au chapitre et vous dit donc, à dans deux semaines !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Pamplelune : Je te remercie. Oui, en effet, Théo ne mérite de souffrir, il fait ce qu'il peut malgré ce qu'il est et il ne faut pas oublier que pendant longtemps, ils étaient tous les deux comme ça sans que ça ne nuise à leur relation :) Merci encore !**

 **Lily : Et oui, elle n'allait pas se jeter dans ses bras XD Merci !**

 **Cecile : Oui, tu avais raison pour Astoria. Théo ne voit vraiment rien, de toute façon, pour voir, il faudrait qu'il soit plus présent :) Oui, venir mettre son grain de sel se dit ;) Ça va être compliqué pour tout le monde mais si ça ne l'était pas, la fanfic aurait fait 5 chapitres XD Je te remercie et te dis à très vite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

 **24 Décembre 2004**

En ce jour de réveillon de Noël, Hermione était contente d'elle. Elle avait travaillé toute la journée et en rentrant, elle s'était occupée du repas. Cette année, Théo et elle le passaient chez eux, en tête à tête. Les années d'avant, ils l'avaient passé chez Harry, avec leurs autres amis mais la jeune femme avait préféré le faire chez elle afin d'éviter Drago.

Depuis qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser, ils ne s'étaient plus revus ou du moins, pas autrement qu'en se croisant dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il lui manquait, c'était certain, mais il valait mieux qu'ils restent loin l'un de l'autre.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par le minuteur du four. Son plat était prêt. Elle lança un sortilège pour ne pas qu'il refroidisse, à l'instar de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà préparé puis monta se doucher. Elle redescendit ensuite et s'installa dans le sofa avec sa lecture du moment afin d'attendre Théo.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle interrompit sa lecture en voyant un hibou taper à sa fenêtre. Elle prit le parchemin qu'il portait et qui l'informait que Théo rentrerait tard et qu'elle ne devait pas l'attendre. Pour une fois, elle ne ressentit aucune tristesse, juste beaucoup de lassitude mais surtout, une profonde colère.

Elle envoya le mot de son fiancé au feu et monta à l'étage. Elle s'empara de deux valises et y rangea la plupart de ses affaires. Sans prendre la peine de laisser un mot, elle quitta la maison et transplana directement chez ses parents.

Ils étaient absents. Cette année, ils fêteraient Noël en différé car les Granger avaient décidé de partir quinze jours en France.

La jeune femme avait vraiment besoin de solitude pour réfléchir, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi la demeure de son enfance plutôt que le Square Grimmaurd, où elle se réfugiait habituellement.

Hermione fouilla dans le congélateur et en sortit son pot de glace favori et s'installa dans le canapé en enclenchant la télévision.

.

 **25 Décembre 2004**

Lorsque Théo rentra enfin chez lui, il était plus de deux heures du matin. Il ne s'étonna pas de tout trouver éteint. En revanche, lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine et qu'il vit les plats prêts et encore chauds mais pas entamés, il devint nerveux. Il grimpa les escaliers en vitesse et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre qu'il trouva vide.

A cet instant, il sut qu'Hermione avait quitté leur domicile. L'absence de la plupart de ses affaires personnelles ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

Habituellement, elle partait chez Harry pour quelques heures ou au pire, pour une nuit. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait ses affaires, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle ne comptait pas revenir aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Pire, peut-être ne comptait-elle pas revenir du tout.

Le jeune homme ressortit de chez lui et transplana au Square Grimmaurd. En arrivant dans le salon, il n'y trouva que Drago, somnolant devant la télé qu'Harry avait réussi à faire fonctionner malgré les ondes magiques.

\- Théo ?! s'étonna le blond en se redressant.

\- Hermione est là ? demanda-t-il sans s'embarrasser des politesses d'usage.

\- Non, j'ai passé toute la soirée ici et on ne l'a pas vue, répondit Drago.

\- Bordel de merde ! jura Théo en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil face à son ami.

Le blond fut choqué d'entendre Théo jurer, cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Drago n'avait clairement pas envie de parler du couple de son ami mais il voulait savoir si Hermione allait bien.

\- Non, quand je suis rentré du boulot, elle n'était plus là, rectifia Théo.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quand tu es rentré du boulot ? Tu veux dire que tu as bossé jusqu'à maintenant ?!

\- Oui… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû…

\- En effet, avec tous les problèmes que vous avez depuis quelques temps et le fait que tu aies déjà loupé son anniversaire…

\- Je sais mais sur le coup, je n'ai même pas pensé à ça. J'ai enchaîné trois opérations puis d'autres venaient et je me suis laissé absorber par mon travail… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire.

\- Tu as au moins une idée d'où elle peut être ? demanda Drago.

\- Si elle n'est pas ici, alors elle doit être chez ses parents. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?!

\- Tu me demande à moi ? interrogea Drago avec ironie.

\- Non, pas vraiment, je m'interroge à voix haute surtout.

Le blond se leva et ramena la bouteille de whisky ainsi que deux verres qu'il servit avant d'en tendre un à son ami.

\- Laisse passer la nuit, il paraît qu'elle porte conseille. Demain matin, tu te pointes chez ses parents et tu lui demandes pardon, dis-lui que tu l'aimes et ça s'arrangera sûrement.

\- Elle a pris ses affaires Drago, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça.

Le blond ne savait pas bien quoi lui dire. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être seul avec Théo, à parler de ses problèmes de couple alors que dans ses rêves, c'était lui qui partageait le lit d'Hermione.

Finalement, ils se contentèrent de boire en parlant de tout et de rien, si Drago ne pouvait pas aider Théo avec Hermione, il pouvait au moins lui changer les idées.

Le jeune homme repartit pas mal de verres plus tard mais au lieu d'attendre le lendemain matin comme l'avait conseillé Drago, il se rendit chez les parents de sa fiancée directement après être sorti de chez Harry.

Il dû sonner pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avant de voir une lumière s'éclairer à l'intérieur. La jeune femme ouvrit, l'air ensommeillé.

\- Théo ?!

\- Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais…

\- En venant à quatre heures du matin, tu devais un peu t'en douter, répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est vrai… Mais je voulais être certain que tu étais bien là et pas je ne sais où.

La jeune femme acquiesça et attendit la suite, qui ne venait pas.

\- Si c'est tout, je pense que je vais retourner me coucher, on discutera demain…

\- Non Hermione ! Il faut qu'on parle et… C'est fou ce que le sol bouge ce soir !

Hermione regarda Théo d'un air perplexe avant de comprendre.

\- Tu as bu !

\- Ouais, je suis allé chez Harry pour voir si tu y étais mais tu n'y étais pas et il y avait Drago alors on a bu tous les deux en discutant… Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien mais il m'a dit que je me faisais des idées… Tu crois que je me fais des idées ? demanda Théo l'air de plus en plus perdu.

La jeune femme comprit qu'aucune discussion n'était envisageable alors qu'il était dans cet état et il était aussi hors de question de le laisser repartir seul ainsi. C'était déjà une chance qu'il ait réussi à transplaner sans perdre un membre en route.

\- Viens, entre, tu vas dormir dans le salon, dit Hermione en s'écartant de l'entrée.

\- Mais on doit discuter !

\- On discutera demain matin.

Le jeune homme se laissa conduire jusqu'au canapé. Hermione l'aida à s'allonger et le recouvrit d'un grand plaid.

\- Ça va, tu te sens bien ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai sommeil, avoua-t-il en commençant à papillonner des yeux.

\- Dors, dit simplement Hermione avant de le laisser seul.

Le lendemain matin, Théo fut réveillé par une forte odeur de café. Hermione était installée dans un fauteuil, face à lui et lui avait préparé une tasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda le jeune homme en se redressant doucement.

\- Tu es arrivé ici vers les quatre heures du matin. Tu m'as dit que tu m'avais cherchée chez Harry et que tu avais bu avec Drago, résuma Hermione.

\- Ah oui, ça me revient ! Désolé, je ne devais pas être beau à voir.

\- Tu es toujours beau à voir, le rassura Hermione. Enfin, ça n'est pas vraiment la question…

\- C'est vrai. Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, rentre à la maison, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime tant !

\- Je sais que tu es désolé et je sais aussi que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime aussi mais là, tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à notre couple, à ce dont j'ai besoin.

En effet, la jeune femme devait réfléchir à plein de choses dont certaines qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer à son fiancé.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je passerai à la maison avant le réveillon et on verra à ce moment-là si j'ai besoin de plus de temps ou si je reviens.

Théo soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de vivre loin d'elle mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait bien trop tiré sur la corde pendant trop longtemps, maintenant, il devait faire face à cette conséquence.

\- D'accord mais si jamais tu veux discuter avant, n'hésite pas, à n'importe quelle heure, dit Théo.

\- Promis.

Le jeune homme vida sa tasse d'un trait et après un passage par la salle de bain et un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, il repartit. Il espérait vraiment que cette semaine d'éloignement ne mettrait pas un point final à leur histoire.

* * *

Merci à tous, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

A dans deux semaines !

Bizzzz !


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà de retour après une semaine parfaite en Belgique !**

 **En plus de revoir de merveilleuses personnes qui comptent pour moi, j'ai pu rencontrer Tom Felton. Il a été très sympa et moi, j'ai réussi à ne pas faire ma fangirl gloussante XD Bref, je vais vous éviter le détail, si ça vous intéresse, vous l'avez sur ma Page Facebook (Mery-Alice Gilbert). Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Pamplelune : Tu m'as tué avec les deux médecins XD Ça va, je t'envoie Théo en colissimo ;) Pour le compte rendu, tu peux le trouver sur ma page d'Auteur mais ça a été rapide et en plus, je n'ai pas un bon niveau d'Anglais, j'ai bien réussi à lui faire comprendre que je venais du Sud de la France mais j'ai eu du mal à comprendre l'entièreté de sa réponse, même si je pense avoir saisi le sens XD En gros, il a été impressionné que je vienne d'aussi loin et il m'a parlé de la mer XD Voilà voilà :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Cecile : Oui, je me sens chanceuse en effet :) Tout c'est très bien passé et je suis boosté à bloc là ! En effet, Théo a abusé et Hermione a (enfin) réagi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizzzz et merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

 **25 Décembre 2004**

Au matin, Drago se réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux. Le repas de Noël chez ses parents n'allait pas l'épargner non plus, il devait être en forme s'il voulait affronter les réflexions de son père au sujet de ses choix de vie. Cela allait de son choix de carrière ou d'appartement indigne d'un Malefoy au fait qu'il n'était toujours pas marié ou ne serait-ce qu'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec une jeune femme de son rang.

Enfin, de toute façon, Drago se doutait bien que même s'il était Ministre de la Magie, marié à la plus pure des Sang-Pur et qu'il vivait dans le plus grand et le plus beau manoir anglais, son père trouverait encore des choses à redire. Lucius Malefoy était comme ça, il aimait se plaindre et critiquer et son sujet favori était son fils.

Comme il n'était pas chez lui, Drago se contenta de se rendre à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se coiffer un peu. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine mais, juste avant d'y entrer, il surprit une conversation entre Harry et Pansy.

\- Quoi ?! demanda la jeune femme apparemment choquée.

\- Hermione m'a contactée par cheminette ce matin. Elle est allée se réfugier quelques jours chez ses parents et ne rentrera pas chez elle avant le 30, si elle rentre, répondit Harry.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi d'après toi ? interrogea Harry qui semblait amer. Théo n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de passer le réveillon de Noël à son travail. A force de le prévenir, elle a dû en avoir marre.

\- Il n'a pas essayé de la faire revenir ?

\- Bien sûr mais elle lui a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

Drago choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Il devait apprendre l'adresse des parents d'Hermione pour la voir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il devait y aller même si au fond de lui, il savait bien que ça n'apporterait rien de bon.

\- Potter, donne-moi l'adresse de ses parents, exigea Drago.

\- Bonjour Drago, ravi que mon canapé soit à ton goût mais tu sais, on a des chambres d'amis ou plutôt, des chambres pour squatteur dans ton cas, lança Harry avec bonne humeur.

\- Epargne-moi ton sens de l'humour déplorable avant même que j'ai eu le temps de prendre un café et donne-moi cette adresse, insista Drago sans masquer un petit sourire en coin.

Le brun fixa son coéquipier un instant, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui.

\- Harry, ne la lui donne pas ! intervint Pansy. Franchement Drago, tu joues à quoi ?!

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Pansy. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je t'adore mais tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors de ça, répondit froidement le jeune homme.

Les deux Serpentard se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Harry ne les interrompe en tendant un morceau de parchemin à Drago. Dessus, était noté l'adresse où il pourrait trouver Hermione.

\- Merci Potter.

Harry lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête et le laissa partir sous le regard noir de Pansy.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda-t-elle mécontente.

\- Plus que ce que tu crois, répondit évasivement Harry.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis auror, chérie. Je me dois d'être observateur et mon sens de la déduction s'est beaucoup affiné ces dernières années. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je ne vois rien. Drago a des sentiments pour Hermione et depuis peu, Hermione en a aussi.

\- Et malgré que tu saches ça, tu lui as quand même donné l'adresse ?! s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu as pensé à Théo ?!

\- J'apprécie Théo, tu le sais. C'est quelqu'un de bien mais le bien-être et le bonheur d'Hermione passeront toujours avant lui et il ne la rend plus heureuse depuis un bon moment.

Harry savait qu'il allait au-devant d'une dispute mais il assumait totalement ce qu'il venait de faire. Hermione et lui avaient affronté le pire ensemble, elle était la seule qui ne l'avait jamais lâché et il ne la lâcherait jamais non plus.

\- Alors parce que Théo travaille trop, tu cautionnes que Drago lui vole la femme qu'il aime ?

\- Je ne cautionne rien du tout ! Ils sont grands, non ?

La dispute continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, excédé, ne se décide à lui rappeler qu'ils étaient attendus chez les parents de la jeune femme.

.

Après un passage par chez lui pour prendre une douche plus que nécessaire, Drago transplana jusqu'à la maison des parents d'Hermione. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir et parut surprise de le trouver sur le pas de la porte.

\- Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- J'ai appris que tu étais partie de votre appartement et… Je ne sais pas… Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te dise certaines choses. Si je ne te les dis pas maintenant, alors je ne te les dirai jamais.

\- Drago, ne fais pas ça…

\- Pourquoi ?! Je suis certain que tu sais déjà ce que je m'apprête à te dire alors pourquoi ne pas le dire ?! demanda Drago.

\- Parce que ça deviendra vraiment réel. Tant que tu ne dis rien, je peux me dire que ce n'est que dans ma tête. Drago, pense à Théo…

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête et s'empara de la main d'Hermione.

\- Je suis désolé pour lui, il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et j'aurais aimé ressentir autre chose pour toi, ne pas rêver de toi chaque nuit, mais c'est ainsi. Comment veux-tu que je pense à lui quand il a la chance de pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher, passer ses nuits auprès de toi et qu'il te néglige à ce point ?!

\- Drago…

\- Je t'aime Hermione. Au départ, je te tenais compagnie simplement pour que tu te sentes moins seule mais j'ai appris à te connaître et c'est plus fort que moi, je t'aime. Ton intelligence, ta beauté, ton humour… tout.

La jeune femme retira sa main de celle de Drago et recula de quelques pas comme le blond s'était rapproché au fil de son aveu.

\- Je t'aime aussi Drago mais j'aime également Théo et ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble. Au-delà de ça, même si je ne l'aimais plus, je le respecte trop pour le quitter afin de me mettre avec son meilleur ami et toi aussi. Si on lui faisait mal, tu finirais par le regretter…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

\- Souviens-toi Drago, avant d'avoir des sentiments pour moi, tu disais tout le temps : Les amours passent mais les amis restent. Je m'en souviens très bien, c'était à cause d'une fille qui plaisait autant à Blaise qu'à toi et…

\- Et ça n'a rien à voir Hermione ! Tu parles d'une fille dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom. Une fille que j'ai rencontré un soir en boîte et dont Blaise et moi avions flashé dessus. Si c'était ce que je ressentais pour toi, bien sûr que je ferais passer mon amitié envers Théo avant tout mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es la première femme pour qui je ressens ça, la première femme avec qui j'ai envie de créer quelque chose, de faire des projets. La seule sans qui je ne peux pas vivre.

Il savait qu'il en disait beaucoup trop pour son bien mais il ne pouvait pas retenir ses paroles, ses sentiments ayant été trop longtemps contenus. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour être témoin de ce qu'il disait, Blaise le charrierait pendant des heures à cause de ça.

\- Tu vas bien y être obligé Drago, nous deux, ce n'est pas envisageable. Ça me fait mal de te dire ça car… Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être avec toi mais il faut bien que l'un de nous soit raisonnable…

Hermione aurait voulu lui dire autre chose ou simplement laisser tomber ses scrupules, ne pas être raisonnable juste pour une journée mais elle ne pouvait pas. Théo serait anéanti et ni elle ni Drago ne voulaient en être responsables, même s'il affirmait le contraire en ce moment-même.

\- Ne pleure pas, dit doucement Drago en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

Avant qu'il ne le dise, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Il se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à la serrer contre lui. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sans franchir les limites de l'adultère.

Hermione, d'abord réticente, se laissa aller à l'étreinte et posa sa tête sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou. Elle respira son odeur, ne parvenant pas à l'identifier. Il ne portait pas de parfum, juste son odeur et probablement celle de son gel douche mais c'était parfait.

Drago, lui, avait une main dans sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, il se retenait de ne pas la caresser, s'il commençait, cela risquait de déraper.

L'odeur de lavande qui se dégageait des cheveux d'Hermione ne l'aidait pas à rester maître de lui-même.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne se recule. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et sans parler, ils surent qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette entrevue.

Drago disparut en transplanant et Hermione laissa aller ses larmes.

Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour Théo mais elle doutait fortement d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour elle.

* * *

 **Pas taper, pas taper, je suis une pauvre auteure sans défense !**

 **Non, sans blague, ça aurait été trop simple, non ?**

 **Bon, sur ce, je vous dit à vendredi prochain et vous embrasse fort !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello le monde !**

 **Bon, vous êtes pas mal à m'avoir un peu détesté au chapitre précédent et... ça ne va pas s'arranger sur ce chapitre XD**  
 **Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre du jour !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Melina : Haha, promis, ça va s'arranger ! Quand, ça c'est une autre histoire XD Merci beaucoup !

Lily : Merci beaucoup, c'est exactement ce que je voulais vous faire ressentir ;)

Pamplelune : Contente d'avoir ton pardon, souviens-toi de mon gentil Harry à la fin de ce chapitre pour pas trop m'en vouloir une fois de plus XD

Cecile : Merci à toi et oui, Harry sera toujours du côté d'Hermione, de son bonheur ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

 **30 Décembre 2004**

Hermione avait passé sa semaine à réfléchir, au calme, chez ses parents. Elle avait même pris des congés parmi les nombreux jours auxquels elle avait droit. Au final, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal à cause de ses sentiments pour Drago qui ne s'étaient pas du tout estompés et son avenir avec Théo qu'elle n'arrivait plus à envisager.

L'éloignement ne l'avait pas aidée à y voir plus clair alors, elle avait décidé de rentrer chez elle et de tout faire pour que son couple fonctionne aussi bien qu'avant.

C'est avec cette détermination qu'elle passa la porte de son appartement. Théo n'était pas là, il travaillait jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver ici juste après, c'était elle qui était en avance.

Elle profita du temps qu'elle avait devant elle pour ranger ses affaires à leur place et redescendit ensuite au salon. Là, elle regarda les photos sur la cheminée et tomba sur une qui avait été prise à l'époque de Poudlard. Le cliché montrait Théo, Pansy, Blaise et Drago dans des tenues aux couleurs de leur maison.

Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps. Encore plus qu'Harry et elle puisqu'ils se connaissaient tous d'avant Poudlard. Oui, elle avait bien fait de mettre de la distance entre Drago et elle. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de faire du mal à Théo et d'être à l'origine de la fin de leur amitié.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée la tira de sa rêverie.

\- Hermione ? appela-t-il du hall d'entrée.

\- Dans le salon, répondit la jeune femme.

Théo ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et se dirigea droit sur elle pour l'étreindre. On pouvait sentir à quel point elle lui avait manqué et la jeune femme s'en voulut de ne pas ressentir la même chose que lorsque Drago l'avait enlacée.

\- Si tu n'as pas ramené tes affaires, je suppose que ça veut dire que tu ne comptes pas rester ? demanda-t-il tristement.

\- Je suis arrivée il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Mes affaires sont rangées à leur place, répondit gentiment Hermione.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je suis heureux et je te promets que cette fois, je ferai de véritables efforts. J'ai déjà parlé à mon chef et je lui ai dit que je souhaitais être moins sollicité. Comme tu l'as dit une fois, d'autres que moi peuvent opérer. Je me suis laissé happer par mes nouvelles responsabilités et c'est vrai, j'aime mon métier mais je t'aime encore plus et ton départ m'a montré à quel point ma vie était vide sans toi.

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle avait attendu ces mots durant de nombreux mois mais maintenant qu'elle les entendait, elle ne ressentait que de la tristesse. La tristesse de se dire que si ces mots étaient arrivés quelques semaines plus tôt, les choses seraient aujourd'hui totalement différentes. La tristesse de savoir que maintenant, Théo l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aimait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit le jeune homme en voyant le trouble dans les yeux d'Hermione.

\- Non, tout va bien, mentit-elle.

Théo parut perplexe mais n'ajouta rien à ce sujet.

\- J'ai aussi réfléchi, cela va bientôt faire deux ans que nous sommes fiancés et nous avons mis le mariage en standby parce qu'on avait du mal à s'occuper de l'organisation avec nos boulots respectifs. Maintenant que je vais un peu freiner à ce niveau-là et que toi aussi tu as plus de temps depuis ta promotion, je pense qu'on pourrait fixer une date et commencer à parler de ce qu'on voudrait.

La jeune femme ne put cacher son air paniqué et cela n'échappa pas à Théo.

\- Tu ne veux plus te marier ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Oui… enfin… je ne sais pas… C'est juste que ça va trop vite…

\- Trop vite ? Nous sommes fiancés depuis deux ans et lorsque j'ai demandé ta main, l'idée de te marier ne te faisait pas peur ! Comment pouvais-tu trouver que cela était parfait il y a deux ans et que ça va trop vite à présent ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça mais Théo semblait comprendre ce qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire.

\- Tu n'as plus les mêmes sentiments pour moi qu'à l'époque, devina-t-il.

\- Je t'aime Théo, n'en doute pas. Je ne serais pas là si je ne ressentais plus rien pour toi mais… C'est compliqué…

Le jeune homme s'éloigna sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, devina-t-il une fois de plus.

A nouveau, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre mais son silence fut un aveu suffisant aux yeux de Théo.

\- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai commencé par la pire hypothèse sans y croire, en me disant que ça m'aiderait à relativiser le reste.

En secouant la tête, l'ancien Serpentard s'approcha du bar et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Non ! Je te promets Théo, il ne s'est strictement rien passé, pas même un baiser… Rien, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

Théo but quelques gorgées de son verre et plongea son regard dans ce qu'il restait du liquide ambré.

\- Tu sais, même si ça m'aurait mis dans une rage folle, je crois que j'aurais préféré que tu me dises que oui, tu avais couché avec lui. Si tu l'avais fait, j'aurais pu me convaincre que cela était purement physique. Juste une erreur qui ne se reproduirait plus. Là, je sais que tu en aimes un autre peut-être plus que moi et je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient remplis de larmes et elle se rapprocha du jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux m'en vouloir ! Tu dois m'en vouloir !

\- Je t'ai délaissée, Hermione. Plusieurs fois tu m'as fait part de ce dont tu avais besoin et je n'ai pas su comprendre. On était bien, tout allait parfaitement bien avant que je ne me laisse absorber par mon travail…

\- Ton travail est important pour toi, ça a toujours été ainsi et c'est comme ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu es le seul qui pouvait passer autant de temps, voire plus, à réviser que moi. Comme tu es le seul à pouvoir t'endormir sur ton bureau…

\- Oui, c'est ce qui a fait que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi et c'est aussi ce qui a fait que tu es tombée amoureuse d'un autre.

La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de Théo, voir le chagrin dans ses yeux lui était insupportable. L'ancien Serpentard ne chercha pas à repousser celle qu'il aimait mais il ne referma pas ses bras autour d'elle pour autant.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu. Au début, c'était simplement un ami puis je ne sais pas ce qui a changé dans ma façon de le voir… Je suis tellement désolée Théo !

\- C'est de ma faute, dit-il simplement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Certes, on avait des difficultés mais ce n'était pas une raison !

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Pas ça Théo, s'il te plaît. Ça ne changera rien. J'ai pris mes distances. Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien.

Théo avait bien envie d'insister, de connaître le nom de celui qui avait tourner la tête de celle qu'il aimait et d'aller lui faire payer ses propres erreurs mais quelque chose en lui l'en dissuada. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude mais il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'en sache pas plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione croisa le regard de Théo et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en cet instant, c'était de ne plus voir cette tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle s'empara du verre qu'il tenait toujours et le termina à sa place avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

\- Maintenant, on essaie de réparer, dit-elle après avoir lâché ses lèvres. Si tu veux bien.

Il la regarda un instant avant d'esquisser un petit sourire forcé.

\- On répare, accepta-t-il avant de se réemparer de ses lèvres.

.

Harry et Pansy, quant à eux étaient bien loin du drame conjugal qu'étaient en train de vivre Hermione et Théo. Après qu'ils aient visité la maison que Pansy avait repérée, ils avaient fait les démarches pour l'acquérir et la magie aidant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à y transporter leurs affaires.

\- Et si on fêtait le nouvel an ici ? proposa Pansy avec enthousiasme.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais attendre que les fêtes soient passées pour commencer le déménagement ? s'étonna Harry.

\- C'est toujours le cas mais nous n'aurions qu'à transporter la table et les chaises ainsi que ce qu'il faut pour manger.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, alors oui, faisons le nouvel an ici, accepta le brun.

Leur dispute au sujet de Drago, Théo et Hermione n'était plus revenue sur le tapis. Au final, cela ne les concernait pas et Pansy avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. De toute façon, quoiqu'il se passe, elle ne se voyait pas prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre de ses amis d'enfance, alors autant rester loin de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Merci à vous tous !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Le passage Harry/Pansy est fort court aujourd'hui !**

 **Bon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et vous fait des bisous !**


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà avec le chapitre 20 !

Je l'avais annoncé dès le début de la fanfiction mais je préfère le redire ici, au cas où. Il y a 29 chapitres et un épilogue, donc rassurez-vous, ça va s'arranger ! (Enfin, ça dépend pour qui XD)

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture :)

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Cecile : Oui, c'est extrêmement compliqué et chacun souffre à sa manière. Mais bon, parfois, c'est dur de se rendre à l'évidence. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

 **31 Décembre 2004**

Toute le monde était réuni chez Pansy et Harry. Il y avait Théo et Hermione, Blaise et Enola, qui était désormais sa petite amie officielle, Neville et Hannah, Luna et son petit-ami, Rolf Dragonneau, Drago, Astoria, Daphné et Grégory Goyle, qui était revenu des Etats-Unis pour les fêtes, ainsi que quelques collègues d'Harry.

Une grande table avait été disposée au centre de la pièce qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes, des boules de Noël ainsi qu'une branche de gui qui avait été enchantée pour voleter dans la salle et s'arrêter de temps en temps au-dessus de gens au hasard. Un buffet proposait toute sorte de plats de l'entrée au dessert et les convives discutaient déjà entre eux.

\- Alors, comment ça va avec Théo depuis que tu es rentrée ? s'enquit doucement Harry alors qu'il était un peu à l'écart avec Hermione.

Le jeune homme avait rendu visite à sa meilleure amie pendant qu'elle était chez ses parents et ils avaient discuté de ses sentiments pour Drago. Harry s'était contenté de l'écouter ne voulant pas l'influencer dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

\- Théo a deviné que… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Il sait qu'il s'agit de Drago ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas briser leur amitié. Il sait juste que j'ai des sentiments pour un autre et c'est assez difficile à gérer comme ça.

\- J'imagine.

\- On essaie de reconstruire notre couple comme avant. En fait, depuis hier, on a plutôt évité de parler, confia Hermione en rougissant avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry comprit tout de suite à quoi était dû ce rougissement.

\- Je vois, dit-il en rougissant à son tour.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

\- Tu penses que ça va aller ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Je l'espère en tout cas, répondit Hermione, soucieuse.

Le jeune homme serra sa meilleure amie contre lui avant que Pansy n'arrive vers eux, surexcitée.

\- Daphné m'a promis qu'elle allait s'occuper de la décoration du rez-de-chaussée ! annonça-t-elle à son fiancé.

Daphné était devenue une décoratrice d'intérieure très prisée en Grande-Bretagne et commençait même à être connue dans d'autres pays européens.

\- Parce qu'on a besoin d'aide pour décorer ? s'étonna Harry.

Pansy lui offrit un regard consterné.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide mais Daphné est la meilleure, avec elle, on est certain d'avoir une maison magnifique !

\- Si tu le dis !

\- Gui ! s'écria Blaise en pointant du doigt une branche qui se trouvait au-dessus de la tête des trois amis.

Pansy, Harry et Hermione regardèrent au plafond et virent qu'en effet, ils se trouvaient en-dessous.

\- Comment on fait ? demanda bêtement Harry.

Hermione se recula d'un pas.

\- On fait comme si on n'avait rien vu, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Hors de question !

Pansy s'empara des lèvres d'Harry dans un baiser fougueux avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Désolé chérie, ce soir, c'est de cette scène dont je vais rêver, s'amusa Blaise à l'intention d'Enola.

La jeune femme le gratifia d'une tape derrière la tête tout en riant.

\- Il ne reste plus que vous deux ! s'exclama Pansy en regardant Harry et Hermione.

\- Certainement pas ! s'indigna Hermione.

\- C'est comme ma sœur ! s'indigna Harry à son tour.

\- Oh allez, un tout petit bisou, ça ne va pas vous tuer ! lança Daphné.

Le visage dégoûté, Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'échangèrent un baiser rapide sous les regards amusés des autres.

\- Franchement, qui a eu l'idée d'accrocher ces trucs ! se plaignit Hermione.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es une rabat-joie, se moqua Blaise.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant à bécoter trente-six personnes dans la même soirée !

\- En tout cas, te voir embrasser Pansy a réveillé certains fantasmes en moi, confia le jeune homme, amusé.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu n'es qu'un gros pervers.

\- Je ne suis pas gros ! s'insurgea Blaise.

Les autres rigolèrent en voyant Blaise se rapprocher de sa petite amie pour lui demander si oui ou non il était en surpoids.

Hermione regarda la jeune femme le rassurer avec douceur. Elle avait pu discuter un peu avec la nouvelle petite amie de l'ancien Serpentard et elle lui avait donné l'impression d'être une jeune femme sympathique. Peut-être un peu trop timide mais en même temps, se retrouver au milieu d'un groupe soudé où on ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avait de quoi impressionner.

Elle lui avait paru très douce et patiente dans ses façons d'agir avec Blaise. C'était une bonne chose car de la patience, il en fallait beaucoup pour le supporter à longueur de journée.

\- Ça va chérie ? s'enquit Théo en enlaçant la jeune femme par derrière.

\- Mouais, en dehors de cette saleté de gui, je passe une bonne soirée. Et toi ?

\- Ça va aussi.

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre son petit-ami et regarda ses amis, attendrie. Elle finit par croiser les prunelles grises de Drago qui ne la lâchait pas. Il semblait malheureux et Hermione s'en sentit responsable. Tout ça était de sa faute.

Alors que Théo se lançait dans une conversation avec Goyle, la jeune femme en profita pour aller près de Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal…

\- Ce n'est pas que de ta faute. En fait, ce n'est la faute à personne. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait voulu ce qu'il se passe.

\- Non, en effet, confirma Hermione.

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ? C'est que tu ne l'as pas choisi parce que tu l'aimes plus que moi. Si c'était ça, je pourrais me faire une raison. Non, tu l'as choisi par facilité et ça, c'est dur à encaisser, avoua le blond.

Pour le coup, Hermione se sentit contrariée.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens pour Théo…

\- Si tu assumais totalement ton choix, tu n'aurais pas fui ses bras pour venir discuter avec moi, dit-il sournoisement.

La jeune femme voulut partir mais l'intervention de Luna attira tous les regards sur eux.

\- Oh le gui semble t'aimer ce soir Hermione ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Hermione pensait plutôt que cette foutue branche avait été enchantée pour lui pourrir la vie. Par Merlin, elle préférait encore embrasser Harry une dizaine de fois qu'avoir à embrasser Drago ici, devant tout le monde et particulièrement devant Théo. Le moindre toucher de la part du blond lui faisait perdre les pédales, qu'est-ce que cela serait après un baiser ?

Drago semblait tout aussi gêné qu'elle. Apparemment, s'il n'hésitait pas à la provoquer discrètement, il n'était pas prêt à faire offense à Théo de cette façon.

Les deux principaux concernés n'étaient pas les seuls à être gênés, Harry, Pansy et Blaise semblaient pétrifiés. Le temps paraissait presque suspendu et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Théo qui se mit à faire plusieurs rapprochements dans sa tête.

Il savait que Drago avait pris l'habitude de déjeuner avec Hermione, sa fiancée lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de leurs diverses rencontres mais plus depuis quelques temps. Drago avait l'habitude de raconter ses exploits nocturnes avec les femmes qu'il rencontrait dans les clubs mais plus depuis quelques semaines. Le soir où Hermione était partie, il avait croisé Drago chez Harry et Pansy et celui-ci avait paru gêné de parler de ses problèmes de couples. Enfin, Hermione avait refusé de lui donner le nom de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, signe qu'il le connaissait.

Son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux de la femme qu'il aimait et inversement. Drago et Hermione s'aimaient et lui, il n'avait rien vu venir.

Chaque personne était à présent consciente du malaise qui régnait même si peu d'entre eux en connaissait la raison.

\- Bon, le gui ça va un moment mais c'est lassant à force ! s'exclama Astoria en feignant un ton enjoué avant d'incendier la branche.

Cela eu le don de rendre ses facultés à Hermione qui s'éloigna de Drago pour rejoindre Théo. Celui-ci semblait encore trop hébété pour réagir.

Hermione glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, répondit Théo d'un ton trop calme pour être sincère.

Hermione fit un signe de la main à Pansy et à Harry qui se contentèrent d'acquiescer, signe qu'ils comprenaient leur départ anticipé. Une fois au dehors, Théo était sur le point de parler lorsque Drago les rejoignit.

\- Théo ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea le jeune homme avec un ton glacial qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais entendu.

\- Parler, répondit Drago, pas du tout impressionné.

\- Parler ? Ton truc c'est plutôt de piquer les copines des autres, non ? Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse ? demanda Théo avec ironie.

\- Je ne t'ai rien piquer du tout…

\- Non, parce qu'Hermione a plus de principe que les filles qui t'intéressent d'habitude.

\- Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir m'expliquer…

\- Tu sais quand il aurait fallu que tu viennes t'expliquer auprès de moi ? Quand tu as su que tu avais flashé sur ma fiancée ! s'emporta Théo.

\- Théo… tenta Hermione.

\- Rentre à la maison, tu vois bien que mon « ami » veut me parler, la coupa Théo en insistant sur le mot ami.

\- Théo… recommença Hermione.

\- S'il te plaît Hermione, rentre à la maison.

La jeune femme fit voyager son regard d'un homme à l'autre avant de se dire que de toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Théo n'était pas du genre à régler ses problèmes à coups de poings... Enfin, normalement.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, son fiancé la retint et sans crier gare, il la tira vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Hermione trouva le geste totalement puéril, elle savait que cela n'était fait que pour blesser Drago mais quelque chose lui disait que dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Alors elle les laissa en tête-à-tête, en espérant qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains à cause d'elle.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Bon, c'est pas toujours ça mais au moins, Théo sait tout et bien sûr, il n'aime pas ça du tout.

Qu'avez vous pensé de sa réaction ? Ou de ce qu'a dit Drago sur les sentiments d'Hermione ? Ou du reste en fait !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu !

Bisous et à vendredi prochain !


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ohoh, vous avez été nombreux à ne pas être content que je coupe à ce moment ! Mais bon, avouez que ça aurait été moins drôle, non ? XD**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cecile : Je te remercie. Voilà, maintenant plus de secret et si Hermione s'entête encore, on peut se rassurer en se disant que ça ne durera pas. Forcément, on se rapproche de la fin ;)**

 **L : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Lily : Oui, il n'a pas été sympa mais en deux jours, il a appris que celle qu'il aime en aime un autre et que cet autre est son meilleur ami. Ce n'est certes pas une excuse mais je pense qu'en situation réelle, beaucoup d'hommes auraient réagi beaucoup plus mal :) Merci beaucoup !**

 **Pamplelune : Haha, le gui volant, j'adore ! En effet, Hermione n'est clairement pas tranquille là ! XD Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

 **31 Décembre 2004**

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, impassibles. La tension était palpable et Drago ne savait pas vraiment pas par quoi commencer. Ce fut Théo qui parla en premier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi elle ?! s'emporta Théo.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je l'ai voulu ?! répondit Drago sur le même ton.

\- C'est un peu trop facile ça ! Elle ne l'a pas voulu, toi non plus et quoi ?! Je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ?! C'est ça ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Ecoute, à la base, je voulais juste qu'elle se sente moins seule. Je l'avais vue pleurer le jour de son anniversaire et ça m'avait atteint. J'appréciais bien de discuter avec elle et je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas vu que mes sentiments changeaient et maintenant… Drago laissa sa phrase en suspend ne sachant pas comment la terminer.

Théo était toujours en colère mais il connaissait Drago depuis toujours. Une partie de lui avait vraiment envie de lui refaire le portrait mais d'un autre côté, il restait Drago, celui qui l'avait épaulé dans la pire période de sa vie.

\- Et maintenant on en est là, termina Théo à sa place.

\- Ouais, on en est là.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc qu'il y avait dans le jardin d'Harry et restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Je l'aime Drago, je sais que j'ai merdé avec elle mais je l'aime. Je compte bien sauver notre couple et l'éloigner de toi.

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il comprenait et le fait de voir Théo aussi froid envers lui un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lui avait montré à quel point il le vivrait mal s'ils n'étaient plus amis. Hermione avait eu raison, s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, il aurait vraiment perdu l'amitié de Théo et il l'aurait regretté.

\- Je ne ferai rien contre, promit Drago.

Théo acquiesça.

\- Et toi et moi ? s'enquit soucieusement le blond.

\- On est toujours amis mais… Disons qu'il va aussi nous falloir du temps pour voir si ça peut redevenir comme avant.

\- Je comprends.

Ils restèrent assis encore un moment jusqu'à entendre le décompte pour la nouvelle année venant de l'intérieur.

.

 **1 Janvier 2005**

A minuit pile, ils entendirent l'explosion de joie de leurs amis.

\- Bonne année, dit Théo en se levant.

\- Bonne année.

Le jeune homme partit en laissant Drago seul et rentra chez lui. Il trouva Hermione dans le hall, assise sur les marches menant à l'étage. Elle se leva en le voyant.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu…

\- C'est bon Hermione. On a discuté de tout ça hier soir et même si le fait que ce soit Drago m'a pas mal chamboulé, je pense toujours la même chose. On peut s'en sortir. Je t'ai délaissée, tu es tombée amoureuse d'un autre. Je t'aime assez pour passer au-dessus de ça et je te promets que tu ne te sentiras plus jamais seule.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se rapprocha de son fiancé, jusqu'à l'étreindre. Après une hésitation, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et ferma les yeux en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Et pour Drago ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle savait qu'aborder ce sujet était dangereux mais elle voulait savoir si une belle amitié avait été gâchée à cause d'elle. Elle voulait aussi s'assurer qu'ils n'en soient pas venus aux mains.

\- On a juste parlé, promit Théo en sachant que c'était une des choses dont elle voulait s'assurer. Pour le reste… Je ne sais pas, on verra avec le temps.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Au fait, bonne année, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Bonne année, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- On va se coucher ?

\- Vas-y d'abord, je te rejoins.

Hermione ne chercha pas à discuter. Après tout ça, elle comprenait bien que Théo ait besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Elle l'embrassa et monta à l'étage.

Une fois dans son lit, elle se mit à penser à ce que Drago lui avait dit dans la soirée. Avait-elle choisi Théo par facilité ? Non, elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Elle aimait vraiment Théo, elle s'était simplement perdue en chemin. Il avait dit cela juste parce qu'il était blessé. Rassurée, elle finit par s'endormir.

Théo ne la rejoignit que tard dans la nuit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la contempla dormir paisiblement. Il avait voulu rester seul pour faire le point sur tout ce qu'il avait appris récemment. Il était bien décidé à tout faire pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant entre Hermione et lui. Il l'aimait toujours éperdument, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Tendrement, il caressa la joue de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se positionner plus confortablement et de fermer les yeux. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le cueillir.

.

Drago, quant à lui, resta un moment seul sur le banc jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rejoint par Blaise.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, j'ai connu pire, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Théo a compris pour Hermione et moi. Bizarrement, je m'attendais à une réaction plus virulente…

\- Théo n'est pas du genre violent.

\- Certes, moi non plus… Enfin, plus maintenant, mais s'il s'agissait de ma fiancée et d'un de mes amis, je crois que j'aurais pu tuer l'ami en question, avoua Drago.

Blaise ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Elle m'aime Blaise, elle me l'a avoué, confia le blond.

\- Je sais, ça se voit. Elle ne se serait pas sentie si mal tout à l'heure avec le gui si ça n'avait pas été le cas mais elle aime aussi Théo…

\- Ouais, je sais. Faisons le bilan de ce fiasco : la femme que j'aime est repartie avec mon ami et j'ai sans doute perdu l'ami en question. Je me sens vraiment comme le laissé pour compte ! dit Drago avec ironie.

\- Si elle t'avait choisi, Théo aurait perdu la femme qu'il aime et toi avec. Il n'aurait pas été moins perdant que toi. Je te soutiens Drago, je suis là pour toi mais je ne peux pas non plus souhaiter du mal à Théo.

\- Je sais, merci, ça me fait déjà du bien de vider mon sac.

Blaise tendit sa main et Drago frappa dedans.

\- C'est quand même étrange de ressentir tout ce que je ressens. Une part de moi est au trente-sixième dessous mais une autre partie se dit que ça vaut mieux comme ça…

\- C'est l'ami de Théo qui parle là. C'est normal.

\- Ouais.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment avant que Blaise ne se lève.

\- Allez, rentrons avant que je ne me transforme en stalagmite !

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Ne discute pas Malefoy, Pansy t'en voudra si tu ne lui souhaites pas une bonne année. De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, la branche de gui a été brûlée, tu ne risques pas de déclencher d'autres drames conjugaux ce soir, railla Blaise.

Drago le fixa, choqué.

-T'es sérieux ?! Tu te sers de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir pour te payer ma tête ?!

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se payer la tête du grand Drago Malefoy !

Drago resta un moment figé avant de joindre son rire à celui de Blaise. Inutile de le nier, son ami était le meilleur pour lui changer les idées.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il souhaita la bonne année à tout le monde et fit semblant de passer une bonne soirée. Apparemment, en dehors des personnes qui étaient un peu au courant de la situation, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors qu'il pensait que sa meilleure amie lui aurait fait des reproches ou la morale, elle se contenta de l'enlacer et de lui chuchoter que tout allait s'arranger, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le blond se demanda un instant si Hermione allait bien. Est-ce que Théo avait été désagréable envers elle ou aussi compréhensif qu'avec lui ?

Même s'il avait promis de ne pas s'immiscer entre eux, il irait quand même s'assurer qu'elle allait bien dès lundi, au Ministère.

* * *

 **Et voilà, comme vous le voyez, pas de violence ! Donc certes, il a été trop directif en exigeant d'Hermione qu'elle parte ou trop puéril en l'embrassant mais il a quand même su se calmer assez pour ne pas en venir aux mains ;)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous à tous et à vendredi prochain !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà avec le chapitre 22, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Hermione 04 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de te retrouver ici. Je suis heureuse que tu ne trouves pas ma fanfic cliché, j'ai tout fait pour :) Je poste tous les vendredi en théoriue. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer. Encore merci.**

 **Lolita : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Cecile : Je te remercie comme toujours et j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite et fin de cette fanfiction :)**

 **Lily : Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

 **7 Février 2005**

Hermione était à son bureau en train de discuter avec son chef sur la mise en place de la loi qu'elle avait proposée. Une fois le projet accepté, le travail restait encore long avant qu'elle ne soit effective. A priori, elle ne le serait pas avant le début d'année prochaine.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un patronus en forme de fouine. La jeune femme ne savait pas à qui appartenait ce Patronus, ce n'est que lorsqu'il parla avec la voix de Drago qu'elle comprit. Elle trouva assez ironique que le patronus du jeune homme prenne cette forme. Celle dont s'était servi le faux Maugrey pour le métamorphoser.

Cependant, Hermione ne s'en amusa pas longtemps. Le message que lui délivra le patronus était tout sauf amusant. Harry avait été blessé lors d'une opération et se trouvait en ce moment dans un état grave, à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Je… Je suis désolée mais… Je dois partir… bafouilla-t-elle complétement paniquée.

\- Bien sûr Miss Granger, partez, dit son chef.

La jeune femme sortit de son bureau et se précipita jusqu'aux ascenseurs, se moquant bien des gens qu'elle bousculait au passage. Une fois dans le hall, elle prit le réseau de cheminette en direction de l'hôpital pour sorcier. Mieux valait éviter de transplaner dans l'état de panique qui était le sien.

Arrivée à la réception, elle demanda le service dans lequel avait été admis Harry.

\- Service de pathologie des sortilèges, répondit la réceptionniste.

Hermione la remercia brièvement et se rendit au quatrième étage. Une fois dans le couloir, elle repéra rapidement Drago et Pansy. Elle se précipita vers eux et le jeune homme se lança dans des explications sans qu'elle ne les demande.

\- Depuis quelques semaines, on était sur une enquête à propos d'un réseau de trafiquant de potions. Aujourd'hui, on procédait aux arrestations de tous les membres du réseau en collaboration avec d'autres aurors. Ceux dont on devait se charger étaient assez coriaces et bien évidement, ils ciblaient prioritairement Harry.

Dans ces circonstances, Harry était souvent la cible à cause de la réputation qu'il avait acquise en se débarrassant du plus puissant des mages noirs de tous les temps. Les malfaiteurs voyaient en lui le plus grand danger.

\- Mais quel sort…

\- Inconnu, répondit Drago avant qu'Hermione ne termine sa question.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- On ne sait rien pour le moment. Théo se charge de son cas à l'instant-même.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Théo était le meilleur. C'était dans ses mains qu'Harry avait le plus de chances de s'en sortit mais au-delà de ça, aussi bon que soit son fiancé, il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle.

Cela devait être très grave vu l'état de nervosité de Drago. Hermione porta son attention sur Pansy, la pauvre était effondrée. Hermione prit la main de la jeune femme pour lui montrer son soutien et après avoir échangé un regard, l'ancienne Serpentard étreignit Hermione.

Elles restèrent enlacées un moment avant qu'Hermione ne ressente le besoin de s'isoler. Elle tâchait d'avoir l'air forte pour ne pas en rajouter à la détresse de Pansy mais elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer et ne voulait pas le faire devant elle.

\- J'ai besoin d'un café, je vous ramène quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle aux deux autres.

\- Non merci, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Hermione partit vivement et une fois dans la cage d'escalier, elle se laissa aller. Elle s'assit sur les marches et laissa couler ses larmes.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta plantée là, à pleurer avant que Drago ne la rejoigne. Il s'assit à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui. Elle n'émit aucune résistance et blottit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Depuis le nouvel an, ils ne s'étaient plus vus en dehors des soirées communes entre amis ou lors de réunions du Ministère. Théo avait demandé à Hermione de ne plus le revoir en dehors de ces occasions et autant elle que Drago s'étaient pliés à cette exigence.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, tout cela ne comptait pas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Pansy seule.

\- Blaise est arrivé, l'informa Drago.

\- Oh, alors merci !

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, en silence, jusqu'à ce que les larmes d'Hermione se calment.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser au pire mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me revois à la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'Hagrid portait son corps et qu'on le croyait mort… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il était réellement décédé et aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il ne s'en remettait pas.

Le jeune homme la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Si Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas réussi à le tuer, ce n'est pas un petit trafiquant de potions qui y parviendra, railla Drago.

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

\- Merci Drago.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être là malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, malgré que Théo t'ait demandé de m'éviter.

\- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont mais il est hors de question que je te laisse seule alors que ton meilleur ami est dans un état grave. Que Théo le prenne comme il veut.

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur de Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manquée.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me humer ? demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je me suis très bien rendu compte que tu en as fait autant avec mes cheveux, railla-t-elle.

Le corps du jeune homme fut agité d'un rire silencieux.

\- Bon, je dois avouer que ton odeur m'avait manqué.

\- A moi aussi, confia Hermione.

Ils dépassaient clairement les limites mais, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient si proches, leur raison semblait diminuer.

Hermione se rendit compte avec tristesse que si les choses s'étaient apaisées avec Théo et qu'elle avait mis de la distance entre Drago et elle, ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours là. Elle avait juste réussi à les enfouir en elle le reste du temps.

\- On devrait retourner auprès des autres au cas où il y aurait du nouveau, proposa Drago.

\- Oui, allons-y, décréta Hermione en s'écartant du jeune homme.

Ils durent attendre plus de deux heures pour voir enfin Théo arriver. Il avait l'air fatigué mais le sourire sur son visage était plus rassurant que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Il est hors de danger, annonça-t-il directement avant que quiconque ne le demande.

Les quatre personnes présentes soupirèrent de soulagement à l'unisson.

\- Par quoi a-t-il été touché ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Un sort qui devait l'incendier de l'intérieur mais je pense qu'il n'a pas été correctement lancé ou qu'Harry a été mal visé car j'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de sort et c'est censé agir beaucoup plus vite. Là, j'ai pu réparer tous les dommages et annihiler le sort sans trop de difficultés, expliqua le jeune homme.

Théo évita de dire que si le sort avait fonctionné, Harry serait probablement mort ou sur la liste d'attente pour diverses greffes d'organes.

\- Enfin, maintenant, il n'est plus du tout en danger mais il va rester ici pour les deux prochains jours afin qu'il se repose et que sa fièvre disparaisse.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras, heureuse et reconnaissante.

\- Normalement, ce n'est pas plus d'un visiteur à la fois mais… Allez-y.

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la chambre d'Harry et le trouvèrent endormi. Hermione toucha son front et fut choquée face à la chaleur qu'elle ressentit.

\- C'est normal, lui dit Théo en voyant son air paniqué. J'ai peut-être réussi à stopper les effets du sortilège mais son organisme a quand même été touché. La température commencera à baisser d'ici quelques heures.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Bon, je suis désolé mais si mon chef passe par là et qu'il voit combien vous êtes ici, je risque de me faire passer un savon.

Compréhensif, le groupe embrassa Pansy en lui faisant promettre de les tenir au courant si quelque chose se passait. Ils reviendraient le lendemain, séparément.

\- Chérie, je suis désolé mais vu la température, je préfère rester sur place… commença Théo une fois les autres partis.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je te garderai le repas au chaud, promit Hermione.

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement et Hermione quitta l'hôpital, soulagée.

Une fois seule, au calme de sa maison, elle se mit à réfléchir. Théo avait tenu sa parole, depuis le nouvel an, il était toujours rentré pour l'heure du repas et son bracelet ne l'appelait plus que rarement, sauf aujourd'hui.

Hermione avait été heureuse et soulagée que ce soit lui qui s'occupe d'Harry. Il était le meilleur et son meilleur ami avait besoin des meilleurs soins. Théo le lui avait d'ailleurs déjà fait remarquer.

Elle réalisa soudain à quel point elle avait été égoïste. Théo était médicomage, des vies dépendaient de lui. Elle avait trouvé tout-à-fait normal qu'il reste aujourd'hui pour Harry mais ses autres patients méritaient eux aussi le meilleur.

Théo ne devrait pas avoir à choisir entre son travail et elle.

* * *

 **Et hop, Hermione se pose des questions mais cette fois, ça n'a rien à voir avec Drago !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dit à vendredi prochain !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou,**

 **Voilà le chapitre 23, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Pamplelune : Haha, j'espère que ses pensées te plairont dans ce chapitre ;) Je te remercie.**

 **Lily : Merci beaucoup ! Haha, je ne pourrais pas tuer Harry !**

 **Cecile : Et oui, Hermione se remet un peu en question et se dit que ce n'est pas très juste de vouloir que Drago reste pour Harry mais de lui faire une scène quand c'est pour les autres... Je te remercie et te dis à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

 **8 Février 2005**

Théo rentra à minuit passé mais il découvrit Hermione qui l'attendait dans le hall, des valises autour d'elle. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec toutes ces valises ? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde qu'elle partait juste en voyage.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle n'avait eu de cesse de réfléchir et de retourner ses problèmes de couple dans tous les sens. Elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'une séparation était la meilleure solution pour eux deux.

\- J'ai réfléchi Théo et je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais été égoïste. Ton travail est peut-être l'un des plus importants au monde. Des vies dépendent de toi et je crois que je l'ai oublié en cours de route…

\- Hermione…

La douleur dans la voix du jeune homme faillit mettre à bas sa résolution de partir.

\- Attends, laisse-moi parler.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, le cœur serré.

\- Je n'ai eu de cesse de te mettre la faute dessus, de te reprocher de passer trop de temps à ton travail à mon détriment mais la vérité, c'est que c'est moi qui ai changé, pas toi ! A une époque, je travaillais tout autant que toi et ça fonctionnait très bien entre nous.

La jeune femme fit une pause, se laissant aller aux souvenirs de cette époque avant de se reprendre.

\- Je me suis mise à vouloir autre chose que ce qu'on vivait ensemble et à cause de ça, je t'ai forcé à changer. Tu ne devrais pas changer qui tu es pour être heureux en couple. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et tu as un don exceptionnel dans le domaine que tu as choisi d'exercer.

\- Hermione, je quitterais mon boulot si tu me le demandais…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, elle s'était attendue à ça.

\- Je le sais Théo mais tu finirais par m'en vouloir avec le temps, ce qui serait tout-à-fait compréhensible. Notre couple est condamné et je pense que tu le sais. Tu n'aimes pas faire les choses à moitié et c'est ce que je te pousse à faire depuis quelques temps. Un jour, tu en auras marre de devoir surveiller tes heures, de devoir refuser des opérations parce que l'heure de dîner est proche et tu m'en voudras car c'est moi qui te forces à faire ça.

Théo s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

\- Je t'aime aussi Théo mais plus assez pour ne pas voir le mur dans lequel on se dirige en restant ensemble.

Là, elle avait été un peu dure mais honnête. Au cours de ses réflexions, elle s'était aperçue que Drago avait vu juste. Elle n'était pas restée avec Théo par amour mais parce que c'était plus facile que de voir qu'elle avait changé et que son couple était voué à l'échec.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de tes sentiments pour Drago ?

\- Ça ne concerne que nous. Oui, j'ai toujours des sentiments forts à son égard, je ne vais pas te mentir mais ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai réalisé que le problème ne venait pas de toi comme j'aimais le croire. C'est moi le problème, ça a toujours été moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec lui ?

\- Rien. J'ai besoin de faire un point sur ma vie de me recentrer pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment. Je vais aller chez mes parents et voir avec le Ministère si je peux m'absenter quelques mois sans perdre mon emploi. Je pense partir dès qu'Harry sera sorti de Sainte-Mangouste, expliqua-t-elle.

Théo avait envie de la retenir, de la supplier de rester mais il savait que sa décision était prise et qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis.

\- Prends soin de toi, dit-il simplement.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils s'enlacèrent un moment avant de se relâcher. La jeune femme ensorcela ses valises et les rangea dans son sac à main. Après un dernier baiser sur la joue de Théo, elle sortit de l'appartement et transplana chez ses parents.

.

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, Hermione se rendit à Sainte-Mangouste et eut le plaisir de voir qu'Harry était éveillé.

\- Salut, dit-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller Pansy qui dormait à son chevet.

\- Salut, répondit-elle.

Elle vint près de lui et embrassa sa joue.

\- Ne nous fait plus jamais une peur pareille !

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme s'empara de sa main et de l'autre, elle toucha son front. La température avait bien diminué mais restait tout de même élevée.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-elle.

\- En vie et c'est déjà une bonne chose.

Hermione caressa doucement la main qu'elle tenait, émue.

\- Ton fiancé a fait des merveilles ! dit Harry pour partir sur une note plus joyeuse.

\- Ex-fiancé, le corrigea Hermione.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait réalisé et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Harry se contenta d'écouter jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ait finie.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Hermione, dit-il simplement.

\- Je sais. Je m'en veux de lui faire du mal mais je sais que s'il est mal aujourd'hui, il sera plus heureux sur le long terme.

Hermione restait profondément attachée à Théo mais bizarrement, même si la séparation ne datait que de quelques heures, elle n'en souffrait pas vraiment. La seule souffrance qu'elle ressentait était dûe au fait qu'elle savait que Théo n'allait pas bien à cause d'elle.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Prendre des congés et partir quelques temps en Australie. Mes parents y ont gardé la maison qu'ils avaient achetée là-bas à l'époque où j'avais modifié leurs mémoires.

Le jeune homme opina. Là aussi, il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, même si elle allait horriblement lui manquer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de retour avant ton mariage, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'espère bien, un témoin absent, ça ferait désordre, s'amusa-t-il.

La jeune femme fut touchée bien que pas très surprise. Elle l'enlaça et posa un baiser sur son front. Devant se rendre au Ministère, elle fut obligée de partir.

.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Pansy finit par émerger, le cou endolori d'avoir dormi sur le fauteuil.

\- Tu aurais dû rentrer à la maison, dit Harry avec tendresse.

\- Il était hors de question que je quitte cette chambre sans t'avoir vu éveillé.

La jeune femme avait veillé presque toute la nuit mais Harry ne s'était pas réveillé. Finalement, le sommeil l'avait rattrapée mais elle était heureuse de le voir enfin les yeux ouverts.

\- Théo est passé pendant que tu dormais. Si la fièvre continue de baisser, je pourrai sortir demain, annonça le brun.

\- Bien ! Je devais vraiment dormir comme une souche pour que sa visite ne me réveille pas, s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Oui, tu ronflais et tu bavais, ricana Harry.

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! s'insurgea Pansy.

\- Peut-être pas.

La jeune femme lui tira puérilement la langue avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Pendant combien de temps Théo t'a-t-il conseillé de ne pas travailler ? s'enquit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Deux semaines, répondit le brun.

\- Seulement ?!

\- Oui ! Quel est le problème ?

La jeune femme soupira, mal à l'aise avant de se décider à répondre.

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver la prochaine fois, avoua-t-elle.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre mais de toute façon, Pansy n'avait pas terminé.

\- Jusque-là, je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte de la dangerosité de ton travail… Enfin, si, je savais que c'était dangereux bien sûr mais… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça… Pour moi, tu ne risquais rien, comme si tu étais invincible et hier j'ai réalisé que non, tu ne l'es pas. La prochaine fois, on pourrait m'appeler pour me dire quelque chose de pire et cette idée me terrifie.

Le jeune homme serra Pansy contre lui et embrassa son front.

\- Je ne veux pas te demander de quitter ton travail mais je ne sais pas comment je vais apprendre à gérer cette peur.

\- Merci de m'avoir confié ça. Je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution, dit Harry.

La jeune femme en doutait. Elle savait qu'Harry adorait son boulot et cette peur de le perdre n'allait pas s'estomper par magie mais pour l'instant, elle avait quinze jours de répit.

* * *

 **Et voilà, merci à tous et à toutes.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Bizzz.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour vos retours et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Cecile : En effet, je voulais leur offrir une belle séparation donc je suis contente que ça t'ait donné cette impression ;) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

* * *

 **16 Février 2005**

Depuis qu'Hermione était partie, Théo avait eu tout le loisir de penser à leur couple, à son départ et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Au début, il s'était senti terriblement mal. Pour ne pas trop se laisser aller au chagrin, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail. Cela avait été plus qu'efficace. Lorsqu'il travaillait, il mettait toujours de côté ses soucis personnels.

Cependant, quand il rentrait le soir, sa peine le rattrapait. En même temps, cela ne faisait que huit jours qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Pourtant, en se réveillant ce matin, malgré sa peine, il avait compris qu'Hermione avait eu raison. Il souffrait aujourd'hui mais il s'en remettrait. Son travail l'y aiderait.

Théo avait réalisé que s'il avait accepté de faire moins d'heures par amour pour Hermione, il avait vu ça comme un sacrifice nécessaire. Cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Il aurait dû le faire par envie et non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Aussi difficile que ce soit de l'avouer, elle avait eu raison : Hermione et lui n'étaient pas faits pour vieillir ensemble. Ils avaient passé un peu plus de quatre belles années ensemble et Théo en garderait un souvenir merveilleux. S'ils étaient restés ensemble, ils auraient certainement gâché ces souvenirs.

Peut-être auraient-ils fini par se quitter en mauvais terme avec toutes sortes de rancœur envers l'autre. Là, ce n'était pas le cas.

Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé tout ça, il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour Hermione. La connaissant, par respect pour lui, elle n'oserait pas aller vers Drago, même si elle en avait envie.

C'est vrai que l'idée qu'Hermione soit avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis si tôt après leur séparation et en sachant que leurs sentiments avaient commencé alors qu'ils étaient encore en couple était dérangeante. Toutefois, Théo aimait encore assez Hermione pour lui souhaiter le meilleur et si c'était avec Drago, alors il pourrait le supporter.

Il devait se dépêcher d'aller voir Hermione avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'Australie. Il l'avait vue trois jours auparavant, elle était venue récupérer tout ce qui lui appartenait afin de mettre ce qui ne lui serait pas utile dans un garde-meuble.

A cette occasion, il avait appris que le Ministère avait accepté sa demande de congés. Elle avait accepté de continuer quelques jours, le temps qu'ils trouvent la personne adéquate pour la remplacer durant quelques mois. La jeune femme partait aujourd'hui même pour l'Australie et ne serait de retour qu'une semaine avant le mariage d'Harry et Pansy.

Le jeune homme se rendit jusqu'à la maison où Hermione avait grandie. Il fut gentiment accueilli par la mère de son ex-fiancée, un peu plus froidement par son père.

\- Théo ! Ça c'est une surprise ! s'exclama la jeune femme en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Il fallait que je te voie avant que tu ne partes, expliqua-t-il.

Voyant que Théo ne souhaitait pas en dire plus devant ses parents, la jeune femme regarda sa mère qui comprit de suite.

\- Andy, chéri, viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans la cuisine, dit-elle à son mari.

Andrew Granger regarda sa femme d'un drôle d'air avant de saisir qu'ils devaient laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls.

\- Alors, dis-moi tout, l'encouragea Hermione une fois ses parents hors de la pièce.

\- Je voulais te remercier. Tu as eu raison, rester ensemble aurait été une erreur. En mettant un point final maintenant, on garde de bonnes relations et de bons souvenirs du temps passé ensemble… Enfin, pour ma part… dit-il subitement pris d'un doute.

La jeune femme le rassura d'un grand sourire sincère.

\- De merveilleux souvenirs, confirma-t-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment avant que Théo ne reprenne la parole.

\- Pour Drago… commença-t-il.

\- On n'est pas obligé de parler de ça, le coupa Hermione, gênée.

\- Je voulais te dire que si tu penses être heureuse avec lui, alors n'hésite pas par rapport à moi.

\- Merci mais je pense que mon voyage m'aidera aussi à voir plus clair dans tout ça. J'ai des sentiments pour lui, je ne peux pas le nier mais… Je ne sais pas… Après une relation qui a duré quatre ans, je ne suis pas certaine que me lancer tout de suite dans une autre soit une bonne idée.

A la vérité, Hermione se demandait si ce qu'elle ressentait pour Drago était sincère ou si c'était juste le fait que son couple allait mal qui lui avait donné cette impression d'aimer le blond.

Là, elle avait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour lui mais elle voulait être certaine que tout ça n'était pas par dépit.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'aller le retrouver mais si elle le faisait, elle voulait être sûre d'elle et là, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se posait toutes sortes de question, sur ses sentiments, sur ceux de Drago, sur la situation qu'ils avaient connue. Son esprit partait dans tous les sens et ce voyage, ainsi que le temps, allaient surement l'aider à tout démêler.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à discuter, il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Parfois, Hermione réfléchissait bien trop et dans ces cas-là, il était difficile de la faire changer d'avis.

Il ne tarda pas à prendre congé et se rendit au Ministère pour voir Drago. Comme son coéquipier était en accident de travail, il s'occupait de la paperasse à leur bureau.

\- Salut, dit Théo du pas de la porte.

Drago leva un regard surpris de son parchemin.

\- Salut, répondit-il.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis qu'Hermione l'avait quitté mais il était sûr que Drago savait pour leur couple. Harry, Pansy ou Blaise avaient dû lui dire.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda platement Théo.

\- Ça va, un peu marre de m'occuper de l'administratif mais c'est de ma faute, j'ai refusé d'avoir un coéquipier de remplacement.

Théo acquiesça.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr !

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je suis venu pour te parler d'Hermione.

\- Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis l'hôpital, dit tout de suite Drago.

\- Je sais. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas cherché à me revoir depuis ce jour, répondit-il avec amertume.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'elle allait te tomber dans les bras après avoir quitté l'appartement qu'on partageait ?

Le blond soupira. Il était toujours dans une position délicate. D'une part, il se demandait si Hermione avait quitté Théo pour lui, ensuite, il savait que s'il allait la trouver, ça ferait de lui un mauvais ami… Enfin, pire que ce qu'il était depuis quelques temps. Il y avait aussi une question de fierté, elle n'avait pas cherché à le revoir alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait encore lui courir après ?

\- Elle part en Australie aujourd'hui, l'informa Théo.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Elle s'en va sans même me prévenir, je pense que ça montre clairement à quel point elle n'en a rien à faire de moi, non ?

\- Par Salazar, Drago ! Je t'ai connu plus combatif que ça ! Va la voir, essaie de comprendre pourquoi elle agit ainsi et bats-toi si tu penses que ça vaut le coup !

\- Serais-tu en train de me pousser vers Hermione ?

\- Cette fois-ci, tu aurais ma bénédiction, c'est déjà mieux que la dernière fois où tu l'as fait, railla Théo.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Drago sans commenter la touche d'humour de son ami.

\- Parce que j'ai réfléchi, avec ou sans toi, notre couple n'était pas fait pour durer. Je l'aime assez pour lui souhaiter d'être heureuse et toi, tu restes l'un de mes meilleurs amis malgré tout, alors c'est pareil. J'espère simplement que tu seras sérieux et que tu la traiteras bien.

\- Je l'aime Théo, sincèrement mais je ne sais pas si…

\- Tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire alors maintenant, tout dépend de toi, l'interrompit Théo.

Le blond acquiesça.

\- Bon, je vais aller travailler, annonça Théo en se levant.

Drago le regarda partir, un peu sonné. Le comportement de Théo l'avait laissé perplexe. Certes, il était le Serpentard le moins Serpentard de sa connaissance mais même pour lui, ça faisait trop Poufsouffle.

Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire avec Hermione et ça, plutôt rapidement, avant qu'elle ne parte.

.

Harry était content, il venait de recevoir une lettre qu'il attendait avec grande impatience. Si tout se passait bien, en Septembre, il serait le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard.

C'est au hasard d'une conversation avec Neville, qui lui avait rendu visite avant sa sortie de l'hôpital, qu'il avait appris que l'actuel professeur de Défense souhaitait arrêter à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il s'était tout de suite imaginé à cette place. Il avait beaucoup aimé enseigner aux membres de l'AD en cinquième année. Bien sûr, ce serait très différent mais il s'en sentait capable. D'autant que la matière en question était un de ses points forts.

A son retour chez lui, il avait envoyé une lettre à la Directrice McGonagall qui avait été enchantée d'apprendre son intérêt. Seul point négatif, Harry n'avait jamais passé ses ASPIC. Certes, la formation d'Auror était supérieure en niveau mais c'était une obligation pour pouvoir postuler.

Le jeune homme s'était tout de suite renseigné pour passer les ASPIC en Défense contre les forces du mal en candidat libre et s'était inscrit à la session de juin. Il en avait tout de suite averti la Directrice et venait de recevoir sa réponse.

S'il obtenait l'Optimal requis lors de son examen, alors il aurait le poste.

C'était probablement présomptueux mais il était presque certain de réussir. Déjà, il avait eu un Optimal lors de ses BUSE alors qu'il avait eu pleins de soucis à gérer en ce temps-là mais en plus, il avait sa formation d'auror qui était d'un niveau plus élevé. Cet examen n'était qu'une simple formalité.

Toutefois, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il avait acheté tous les manuels qui seraient susceptibles de lui être utiles.

Il ne comptait pas parler de son opportunité de poste à sa fiancée, en cas d'échec. Cependant, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, il allait démissionner de son poste actuel et le lui faire savoir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **On a eu droit à du Théo/ Hermione, du Théo/Drago et enfin, du Harry/Pansy.**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à vendredi !**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello tout le monde !

Pas de bla-bla aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Rra :

Lily : Elle est là ;) Merci beaucoup.

Cecile : Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Bizzz.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

* * *

 **20 Février 2005**

Drago avait manqué Hermione de peu. Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez les parents de la jeune femme, ceux-ci lui avaient dit qu'elle était partie il y avait moins d'une heure.

D'abord dépité, il avait réussi à obtenir l'adresse où la trouver auprès de Madame Granger. Le père de la jeune femme n'avait pas semblé enchanté que sa femme divulgue cette information mais Drago le rassura, il ne voulait pas l'importuner. Si elle souhaitait qu'il s'en aille, il s'en irait.

Le blond avait ensuite fait le nécessaire auprès du bureau des aurors pour obtenir deux semaines de congés. Il fallait le temps d'organiser son départ et si Hermione acceptait de l'écouter et de le voir, peut-être que quelques jours là-bas leur serait profitable.

A présent, il était prêt pour le grand départ. Ce qui était une bonne chose puisque son Portoloin partait dans trente minutes. Après avoir réduit ses affaires, le jeune homme partit en direction du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Le Portoloin numéro 05/193 en direction de Canberra partira dans vingt minutes au quai numéro trois. Les passagers sont attendus pour l'enregistrement.

Drago se dirigea au quai indiqué et donna son ticket. L'employé le laissa passer, et quelques minutes avant le départ, il fut invité avec les autres passagers à tenir la barre de fer qui servirait de Portoloin.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il se hâta de lâcher l'objet et de s'écarter de l'homme transpirant à ses côtés. Par Salazar, c'était pour ça qu'il détestait les transports en commun. Remettant ses vêtements en place, il se dirigea vers la sortie du quai d'arrivée.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenue à Canberra, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, dit un employé du Ministère australien.

Drago se contenta de répondre par un signe de tête. Maintenant qu'il était là, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il s'était laissé emporter par les mots de Théo mais la jeune femme était quand même partie à l'autre bout de la planète sans même chercher à le voir avant et lui, il la suivait comme un niffleur suivait sa pépite d'or.

Lorsque le jeune homme se fit bousculer par le même homme transpirant qui avait été son voisin lors du voyage, il se décida à sortir du Ministère. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas faire marche arrière. Il était Drago Malefoy, il avait appris à dompter ses peurs. Maintenant, il était un auror renommé, il n'allait pas reculer devant Hermione Granger.

Puis, la ville où se trouvait Hermione s'appelait Espérance pour Drago qui avait de bonnes notions de français, cela pouvait être vu comme un signe des plus encourageant.

Le blond ne tarda pas à transplaner à l'adresse indiquée par la mère d'Hermione et après avoir soufflé un bon coup, il sonna à la porte. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se trouvait face à une Hermione radieuse. Son teint s'était déjà matifié et elle avait l'air sereine.

\- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Salut.

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh, je passais dans le coin par hasard et je me suis dit que je pourrais te faire un petit coucou, répondit-il avec ironie.

\- Coucou, dit-elle en réponse à la tentative d'humour du blond, un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres.

\- Coucou, répondit Drago.

En venant, il s'était imaginé plusieurs scénarios. Le premier, c'était celui où elle n'était pas du tout enchantée par sa visite et où elle le mettait dehors directement. Le second, c'était celui où ils discutaient mais où elle finissait par le mettre dehors après lui avoir avoué ne plus rien ressentir pour lui. Le troisième, celui qu'il espérait, c'était qu'après avoir mis les choses à plat, elle décidait de leur laisser une chance. Là, il y avait deux variantes, soit elle désirait quand même avoir ses quelques mois de répit, soit elle lui demandait de rester avec elle.

Voilà, il avait longuement retourné la situation dans tous les sens pour envisager toutes les issues possibles. Pourtant, la réaction d'Hermione réussit à le prendre de court. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

Hermione se jeta à son cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'un Drago complétement stupéfait. Aussi surpris qu'il soit, cela ne l'empêcha de savourer ce baiser à sa juste valeur. Il passa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et l'autre sur sa taille.

Leurs langues se découvrirent avec délices tandis que leurs mains se caressaient par-dessus les étoffes de leurs vêtements. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment, à part peut-être des sifflements provenant de la rue.

Un groupe d'adolescents s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux et semblaient se moquer de leur manque de retenue. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago et Hermione se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient sur le pas de la porte d'entrée de la jeune femme.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, proposa le blond.

\- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, dit Hermione, rougissante.

Alors que la jeune femme refermait la porte, elle entendit les rires des adolescents. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago, ne parvenant pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Pour le baiser ? demanda-t-il avec réticence.

\- Non ! répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Comment pourrait-elle regretter ce baiser ? Il avait été parfait et elle en avait rêvé si longtemps.

\- Non, je suis désolée de t'avoir sauté dessus de cette manière sans même attendre qu'on soit à l'abri des regards, précisa-t-elle, gênée.

Drago se détendit et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaquée entre son corps et la porte. Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota :

\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai adoré ça.

Le jeune homme posa ses deux mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et reprit possession de sa bouche. Hermione enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller. Elle ne contrôlait rien et elle adorait cette sensation d'abandon.

C'était délicieux, il n'y avait aucune petite voix pour lui dire que c'était mal. Parce qu'elle était libre et qu'elle pouvait enfin faire ce qu'elle voulait depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle avait été folle de penser que ses sentiments étaient venus par dépit à cause de son couple qui battait de l'aile.

Ses sentiments pour Drago étaient nés parce qu'il avait bien assez d'esprit pour l'intéresser, parce qu'il était drôle sans être lourd et parce que même s'il était horriblement sarcastique, elle adorait ça. Puis, pour ne rien gâcher, il était vraiment séduisant.

La jeune femme fit glisser ses mains dans le cou du blond avant d'arriver à l'encolure de sa chemise. Elle commença à la déboutonner à la hâte jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le dernier bouton soit enlevé. Elle fit glisser l'étoffe le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse par terre. Elle descendit ensuite ses mains sur la taille de Drago et remonta son tee-shirt jusqu'à le faire sortir du pantalon. Une fois encore, elle le débarrassa du vêtement et put enfin poser ses mains sur la peau du jeune homme.

Il frissonna en sentant les doigts d'Hermione sur sa peau et à son tour, il la déshabilla. Il ôta une bretelle après l'autre de la robe qu'elle portait et laissa l'étoffe glisser le long de son corps, en même temps que ses yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de la contempler assez à son goût car la jeune femme se réempara de ses lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa quelques instants avant de migrer sa bouche vers l'oreille de Drago, suçotant son lobe avant de descendre le long de son cou et de son torse. Il frissonna en sentant la langue de la jeune femme passer sur son nombril et, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant Hermione à genou, devant lui. Elle lui enleva rapidement son pantalon, en même temps que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur ses chevilles et les fit doucement remonter jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'elle contourna en fixant les prunelles grises des siennes et en affichant un sourire insolent.

Drago devenait fou, elle était en train de le provoquer et il était dans l'incapacité totale de lui retourner la politesse. Il était totalement soumis à son bon vouloir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça et c'était autant bon que frustrant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre là, sur le guéridon présent dans l'entrée mais il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de la heurter par son empressement.

Elle passa ses doigts sous le boxer et avec une lenteur exaspérante et calculée, elle le fit descendre en prenant bien soin de ne même pas frôler l'érection de Drago. Une fois le dernier vêtement enlevé, elle fit de nouveau remonter ses mains doucement mais cette fois, elle caressa le sexe de son presque amant.

Il ne put taire un soupir de bien-être qui se transforma en un cri silencieux lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Hermione passer sur sa longueur. Ayant fermé ses yeux en sentant la main de la jeune femme dessus, il n'avait pas vu venir sa langue.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le prendre en bouche, il l'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Pas cette fois, dit-il simplement.

Il était hors de question qu'il jouisse avant d'être enfoui en elle et encore moins qu'il jouisse avant elle. Pas pour leur première fois ensemble.

Hermione se leva avec un sourire en coin et Drago se promit que la prochaine fois, il attendrait qu'elle le supplie avant de lui faire l'amour.

Il commença à lui ôter son maillot et à caresser ses seins.

\- Je ne peux plus attendre Hermione, lui confia-t-il le souffle court.

\- Alors viens, répondit-elle en sautant pour crocheter ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme.

Il la regarda poser un sortilège de protection. Ensuite, tout en l'embrassant, le jeune homme les dirigea vers le fameux meuble de l'entrée. Il posa Hermione dessus et embrassa sa poitrine alors que sa main descendit jusqu'à l'intimité déjà humide de sa partenaire.

Voyant qu'elle était prête, Drago dirigea son sexe et la pénétra. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à lui et laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Drago, lui, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à repousser la jouissance.

Ses va-et-vient étaient tout sauf doux mais la jeune femme l'exhortait à augmenter la cadence. Il fut soulagé de sentir l'orgasme exploser en elle car il n'aurait pas pu retenir sa jouissance bien longtemps.

Il posa son front moite contre celui, tout aussi transpirant, d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle un accueil parfait, s'amusa-t-il.

La jeune femme pouffa et repoussa quelque peu Drago pour quitter le meuble. Elle s'empara ensuite de sa main.

\- Un bain ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir. C'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud dans ce pays !

Le couple se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ils commencèrent par se savonner mutuellement et dérivèrent en autre chose qui les fit rester bien plus longtemps que prévu dans la baignoire.

Ils discuteraient plus tard, ils avaient à présent largement le temps de le faire.

* * *

 **Voilà, vous l'attendiez, hein !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos réactions ;)**

 **Bizz et à la semaine prochaine !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vos réactions sur le précédent chapitre.**

 **Voilà la suite ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

MZabiniMalefoy : Merci beaucoup ;)

Lily : Merci :)

Pamplelune : Et oui, je me suis dit qu'ils avaient assez attendu comme ça ;) Merci !

Cecile : Et oui, cette fois, elle n'a écouté que ses envies et il était temps ;) Merci à toi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

* * *

 **21 Février 2005**

Hermione se réveilla de bien meilleure humeur que ces derniers jours et la raison de ce changement était actuellement en train de dormir à ses côtés.

La jeune femme le regarda, un air attendri sur le visage. Il paraissait si serein, si innocent, ainsi endormi. Ses yeux descendirent ensuite le long de son corps, le drap de lit en recouvrait le bas mais laissait son torse à la portée de ses yeux indiscrets. N'y résistant pas, elle posa ses doigts sur la peau pâle et caressa son ventre.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, la veille, en fin d'après-midi, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de discuter. Ils avaient préféré faire l'amour, encore et encore. Enfin, ils avaient bien discuté lors des deux repas qu'ils avaient pris mais ça n'avait été que des échanges banals sur la pluie et le beau temps.

La jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Drago avait proposé à quelques reprises d'avoir une discussion mais c'était elle qui avait préféré s'adonner à d'autres activités.

Avant qu'il n'arrive, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Elle avait regretté d'être partie sans même lui avoir envoyé une lettre. Elle cherchait aussi à comprendre la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour lui. Ce qui la faisait douter venait du fait que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui avait été aussi soudain. Que ce soit avec Théo ou avec Ron, l'amour était venu avec le temps. Des années pour que son amitié envers Ron se transforme en autre chose. Pour Théo, c'était encore différent. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, s'étaient plu et étaient sortis ensemble. L'amour était venu au fil du temps. Pour Drago, ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'elle ne le voie venir. C'était très déroutant pour quelqu'un de son genre et ça la forçait à se poser toutes ces questions.

Puis elle l'avait vu sur le pas de sa porte et là, elle avait compris. C'était simplement évident. Peu importe que ce soit soudain, ça n'était pas par dépit pour autant. Elle l'aimait, elle avait envie d'être avec lui. C'était évident et elle l'aurait compris bien plus vite si elle n'avait pas passé son temps à se poser les mauvaises questions.

\- Est-ce que la vue plait à Miss Granger ? demanda Drago sans ouvrir les yeux, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

Le blond ouvrit un œil, mécontent.

\- Mon corps est parfait, donc la vue aussi, dit-il avec assurance.

\- Non, ce n'est pas parfait.

Drago prit un air vexé mais sans se départir de son sourire, Hermione fit voler le drap, dévoilant ainsi la totalité du corps de son amant.

\- Maintenant c'est parfait ! s'exclama Hermione avant de rire.

Drago rejoignit l'hilarité de la jeune femme. En quelques minutes, elle avait réussi à le flatter, à le contrarier avant de le flatter de nouveau et de le faire rire. Elle était vraiment redoutable.

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, annonça soudainement Hermione.

Repoussant la couverture, elle se leva, entièrement nue avant de se pencher pour se saisir de sa culotte et de la chemise de Drago. Elle se rendit ensuite compte que son amant ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

\- Est-ce que la vue plaît à Monsieur Malefoy ? interrogea-t-elle en reprenant les mots exacts qu'il avait dits plutôt.

\- C'était mieux quand tu ne portais rien, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce dans un éclat de rire, laissant Drago seul. Malgré les apparences, il ne se sentait pas aussi détendu qu'il le laissait croire. Le fait qu'Hermione ait repoussé la discussion à plusieurs reprises lui laissait présager le pire. Peut-être assouvissait-elle simplement l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui et que cela s'arrêterait dès qu'elle le déciderait. La partie raisonnable de son esprit lui soufflait que ça ne ressemblait pas à Hermione mais rien à faire, il avait peur.

Pour éviter de trop cogiter, il décida de rejoindre la jeune femme. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon, juste séparée par un comptoir. Drago s'installa sur l'un des tabourets et regarda Hermione cuisiner. Elle leur servit des œufs au bacon, un jus d'orange et du thé avant de s'installer de l'autre côté du comptoir, face au blond.

\- Et si nous discutions ? proposa Hermione après avoir bus une gorgée de thé.

Drago sentit l'appréhension le gagner de nouveau mais son visage n'en montra rien.

\- J'étais venu pour ça au départ, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et son amant la trouva très amusante. Comment une personne pouvait se montrer aussi assurée dans les rapports intimes et rougir face à de petites allusions ?

\- Tout d'abord, sache que je suis désolée. J'aurais dû venir te parler après ma rupture avec Théo ou au moins t'envoyer un mot avant mon départ. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour mon comportement. J'étais un peu perdue et j'avais peur de me retrouver en face de toi.

Elle lui épargna les détails de ce qui l'avait bloquée, elle n'avait pas envie de le blesser en lui avouant qu'elle avait cru pendant un moment que ses sentiments n'étaient nés que par dépit.

Drago l'écoutait sans rien dire, anxieux et impatient d'entendre la suite.

\- Je me posais vraiment toutes sortes de questions idiotes mais… Quand je t'ai vu là, à ma porte, tout s'est envolé. Tu étais là et c'est tout ce que j'attendais, sans même le savoir.

Si l'anxiété de Drago n'avait pas été visible, son soulagement le fut en revanche. Un sourire fendit son visage en même temps qu'un soupir passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Alors ce n'est pas juste pour le sexe ! laissa-t-il échapper.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Tu… Tu croyais que je me servais de toi comme d'un objet sexuel ?! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

\- Eh bien… C'est que… En même temps, tu m'as sauté dessus avant même que la porte ne soit fermée et à chaque fois que je t'ai proposé de discuter, on a remis ça… expliqua-t-il penaud.

La jeune femme devait avouer que son comportement avait eu de quoi semer le doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Entre ça et le fait qu'elle soit partie sans rien lui dire, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

\- C'est juste que quand je t'ai vu, tout m'a semblé évident et je me suis dit que la discussion pouvait attendre le lendemain, qu'on avait tout le temps pour ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé que les choses pouvaient ne pas être aussi claires pour toi, finit-elle par dire.

Drago reposa ses couverts et contourna le comptoir. Il prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, heureux.

\- Alors on est ensemble ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- On est ensemble, confirma Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant que la jeune femme ne recule son visage qui affichait un sourire taquin.

\- Maintenant que tout ça a été dit, je ne serais pas contre m'amuser un peu avec mon nouvel objet sexuel, dit-elle avant de venir mordiller le cou du blond.

Drago ricana et porta Hermione en poids sur son épaule jusqu'à la chambre.

.

Harry était seul chez lui, le nez plongé dans le manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal que le professeur actuel de Poudlard conseillait à ses élèves pour la septième année. Il prenait vraiment ses révisions au sérieux et y passait autant d'heures que possible.

Il fut toutefois interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée. Il alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à Molly Weasley. Il fut plus que surpris car malgré les nombreuses fois où il avait répété à Molly qu'elle pouvait lui rendre visite quand elle le voulait, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Avec le temps, il s'était convaincu qu'elle avait pris le parti de ses enfants et ne souhaitait plus le voir, sans vouloir le lui dire.

\- Molly ! Bonjour !

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Je te dérange ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Venez, entrez, vous voulez du thé ? demanda précipitamment le Survivant.

Sa joie de revoir celle qu'il considérait comme une mère depuis ses onze ans le rendait quelque peu surexcité. Ceci dit, cela eut le mérite de détendre la visiteuse.

\- Oh, je ne dis pas non à un thé, merci Harry chéri, dit-elle en suivant le jeune homme dans le salon.

Elle regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne avec deux tasses de thé.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée. C'est très joli chez toi.

\- Merci, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est George qui m'a donné ta nouvelle adresse…

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait moi-même Molly mais comme vous n'aviez pas répondu à mes précédentes invitations, j'ai cru que vous ne vouliez plus me voir, expliqua Harry.

\- Oh non ! Ne t'excuse Harry, tout est de ma faute ! J'avais tellement honte de la façon dont mes deux derniers enfants t'avaient traité que je n'osais pas venir te voir par peur que tu te sentes obligé de m'accueillir.

Harry fut triste de découvrir que Molly avait pensé qu'il feignait son attachement pour elle mais en même temps, soulagé que ça ne soit que ça. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Molly poursuivit.

\- D'abord Ginny et la façon qu'elle a eu de te quitter avant de revenir sans même t'avoir donné de ses nouvelles entre temps. Puis Ron qui t'a tout bonnement mis de côté à cause du fait que tu continues de parler à Hermione… Sans parler du scandale qu'il a fait chez toi après le retour de Ginny… Tu peux me croire, il m'a entendue quand il a raconté ça !

\- Molly, jamais je ne vous en voudrais par rapport à ce qu'a pu faire Ginny ou Ron ! Ça ne change en rien le fait que vous m'ayez accueilli, vous et Arthur, comme si j'étais des vôtres.

La matriarche se leva et vint enlacer Harry et il retrouva avec joie les étreintes de Molly digne des meilleures prises de catch.

\- J'ai appris par George que tu te mariais en juillet, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est vrai et maintenant que je sais ce qu'il en est, je serais ravi que vous veniez avec Arthur et… Vous savez… Comme ma mère n'est plus là… Eh bien… Je ne vois que vous pour tenir ce rôle, bafouilla Harry, anxieux.

Molly, déjà très émue, céda aux larmes et reprit Harry dans une étreinte pleine d'amour.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! Oh, j'ai déjà des idées pour le buffet… Mais peut-être que ta future-épouse a déjà tout réglé…

Harry fut amusé par le soudain entrain de la matriarche.

\- Je vous conseille de voir ça directement avec elle.

Harry et Molly continuèrent à boire leur thé et discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Pansy rentre. La jeune femme fut ravie de voir que la visite de la mère Weasley rendait son fiancé aussi heureux. En revanche, elle le fut beaucoup moins par le nombre impressionnant de suggestions qu'elle avait au sujet du mariage.

* * *

 **Voilà, qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Je vous dit à vendredi.**

 **Bizzz.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis malade depuis avant-hier bébé aussi mais lui, il a la forme malgré tout, autant dire que j'ai du mal à suivre...**

 **Cependant, je ne vous oublie pas ;)**

 **Voilà le chapitre 27 !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pardonnez-moi, cette semaine, je ne vais pas répondre aux review anonymes une par une mais plutôt faire un tir groupé. Merci **Cecile** et **Lily** , vous êtes toujours là, ça fait super plaisir. Bizzz à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

* * *

 **23 Juillet 2005**

Hermione arriva en Angleterre par portoloin à huit heures du matin et fut accueillie par les bras de Drago. Son séjour en Australie lui avait fait du bien mais elle était heureuse d'être rentrée. Elle aurait pu l'écourter, bien sûr, il n'était plus vraiment nécessaire, mais elle avait pensé à Théo. Ils venaient de se séparer et la voir aussi vite avec Drago aurait pu lui faire du mal, même s'il les avait encouragés à se mettre ensemble.

Alors elle était restée à Espérance et Drago avait fait le déplacement aussi souvent qu'il l'avait pu. Dès qu'il réussissait à avoir plus de deux jours de congés d'affilé, il la rejoignait. Il avait préféré poser les jours de vacances qu'il lui restait petit à petit plutôt que de tout prendre d'un coup et de ne plus revoir Hermione pendant plusieurs semaines. Surtout que s'absenter pendant une aussi longue période aurait pu être problématique pour son travail. Il avait déjà dû négocier pour travailler seul après la démission d'Harry et n'avait pas voulu tirer encore plus sur la corde.

Comme la jeune femme n'avait aucun appartement en Angleterre, ils avaient convenu ensemble qu'elle emménagerait chez Drago. L'appartement qu'elle avait avant son départ pour l'Australie avait été loué à son nom mais aussi à celui de Théo. A leur séparation, Hermione avait juste retiré son nom du bail locatif et avait donné ses clefs à son ex petit ami.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit Hermione, la tête dans le cou de Drago.

\- Toi aussi.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du Ministère mais Hermione s'arrêta soudainement.

\- Ça t'embête si on va d'abord rendre visite à Harry ? Ça fait cinq mois qu'on échange que des lettres.

\- Vas-y toute seule si tu veux, proposa Drago, sachant que sa petite amie lui avait proposé de venir juste pour ne pas le heurter.

\- On se rejoint chez toi ?

\- On se rejoint à la maison, rectifia Drago avec un doux sourire avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme se sentit bêtement heureuse de la rectification apportée par son petit-ami. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle partit à l'aire de transplanage alors que Drago prenait la cheminette.

.

Au Terrier, Molly était en plein dans des essais culinaires. Pansy l'avait laissée gérer toute la partie traiteur de leur mariage et la matriarche tenait à ce que tout soit parfait. Avec Pansy et Harry, ils avaient mis au point tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient servir, des petits fours d'apéritif au menu. Maintenant Molly faisait des tests pour savoir si elle pouvait rendre les mets encore meilleurs.

\- Hum ! Ça sent bon ! s'exclama Ron en entrant dans la maison.

Arthur et Ginny étaient assis à table. Le premier lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et la seconde était en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch.

\- Merci mon chéri, répondit distraitement Molly.

Ron arriva jusqu'à la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux devant tout ce que sa mère avait préparé.

\- C'est la fête aujourd'hui ?! demanda-t-il émerveillé.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien qu'Harry se marie la semaine prochaine, je fais les derniers essais pour que tout soit parfait le jour J, expliqua la matriarche.

L'humeur de Ron changea radicalement, passant de joviale à renfrognée.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ton fils.

\- C'est comme s'il l'était, tu le sais bien.

\- Moi ce qui me paraît surtout malvenu, c'est que c'est le mariage de mon ex-fiancé que tu aides à préparer, intervint Ginny de la table.

Molly soupira avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, j'ai toujours considéré Harry comme l'un des nôtres et rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ou de ce qu'il se passera ne changera ça. Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que sans lui, je serais seule dans cette maison à l'heure qu'il est. Ginny, il t'a sauvée la vie lors de ta première année. Il a sauvé la vie de votre père lors de sa cinquième année. Il t'a sauvé toi, Ron, lorsque vous étiez en sixième année. Alors même si je ne considérais pas Harry comme un fils, je lui serais tout de même éternellement reconnaissante. Au lieu de vous contenter de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il a fait ou non, souvenez-vous de ce que vous lui devez : vos vies !

Arthur opina, montrant ainsi son accord tandis que Ginny et Ron semblaient ne plus savoir quoi dire. Molly avait enfin dit ce qu'elle pensait et elle s'en sentait libérée.

\- Pour finir, Ron, je tiens à savoir, que lui reproches-tu exactement ? demanda la matriarche.

Le rouquin sembla surpris, il prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Il a pris le parti d'Hermione lorsqu'on s'est séparé, il l'a encore soutenue quand elle a commencé à sortir avec ce maudit Serpentard de Nott et en plus, il a fait de la peine à Ginny en sortant avec Parkinson ! s'exclama-t-il.

Molly secoua la tête avec dépit.

\- Hermione t'a trouvé au lit avec une autre, tu avoueras qu'il était difficile de ne pas prendre parti. Surtout quand on connait les relations de ces deux-là. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on évoque cette partie-là de l'histoire mais, c'est une réalité, mon chéri. Lorsque tu les as laissés pendant votre périple de presque un an, ils sont restés soudés contre tous les dangers. Forcément, ils ont un lien que personne ne peut briser. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Harry. Pour ce qui est du jeune Nott, elle a refait sa vie et personne n'avait le droit de s'en mêler. Pour ce qui est de Ginny, il ne l'a pas trompée et comme pour Hermione, son choix ne regarde personne. Il est heureux avec elle, je suis persuadée que bientôt, Ginny rencontra une personne qui saura la rendre heureuse et toi aussi, mon chéri. Ce jour-là, je me moquerai bien de savoir à quelle maison cette personne a appartenu.

Ron resta silencieux, l'air d'être plongé dans une profonde réflexion. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un exposait les choses aussi clairement. Puis ça venait de sa mère, alors il l'avait écouté avec attention, même si ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait quelque peu contrarié.

.

Hermione rentra dans l'appartement qu'elle allait partager avec Drago un peu plus d'une heure après qu'ils se soient séparés au Ministère. Ses retrouvailles avec Harry s'étaient merveilleusement bien passées. Elle avait été émue de le retrouver et réciproquement.

\- Drago ? appela-t-elle de l'entrée.

\- Dans la cuisine, répondit-t-il.

La jeune femme se rendit dans la pièce indiquée et alla embrasser son petit-ami qui s'occupait de ranger des plats dans le congélateur.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Les plats que ma mère me fait préparer.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail ! s'exclama Hermione quelque peu moqueuse.

\- Tu es en train de te foutre de moi, devina Drago.

\- C'est ça que j'aime chez toi, tu as un esprit de déduction hors du commun ! répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Le blond termina de ranger les plats avec un air parfaitement digne qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité d'Hermione.

\- Blague à part, tu sais que je suis là maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que ma mère a préparé des portions doubles.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je cuisine et j'aime bien ça.

\- C'est vrai. Je lui dirai qu'elle peut arrêter.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? proposa le jeune homme au bout d'un moment.

\- Je suis déjà venue chez toi, rappela Hermione.

\- C'est vrai mais tu ne connais pas encore la chambre, répliqua le blond avec un sourire qui ne laissait guère de doutes sur ses intentions.

Hermione pouffa et tendit sa main à Drago.

\- Fais-moi voir.

Le jeune homme l'emmena dans la chambre. La décoration était majoritairement verte et grise.

\- On pourra tout refaire si ce n'est pas à ton goût, dit-il avant que la jeune femme n'ait fait la moindre remarque.

\- En rouge et or ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le rouge ?

\- J'ai horreur de vos couleurs criardes, railla-t-il.

La jeune femme souleva sa robe pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements rouges.

\- Alors tu n'aimes pas ? s'enquit-elle, déçue.

Drago déglutit et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à l'allonger sur le lit.

\- Je dois avouer que tu portes bien le rouge, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Mais je te préfère sans rien.

Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge et le lui enleva. Il commença à embrasser sa peau, sa poitrine et descendit jusqu'à son intimité. Hermione avait déjà les yeux fermés, en attente de ce qui allait suivre. Avec des gestes lents, il fit descendre la culotte jusqu'à l'envoyer au sol.

Il remonta en embrassant son mollet, sa cuisse, jusqu'à être de nouveau face à son intimité. Il passa sa langue sur son clitoris et la pénétra d'un doigt.

\- Drago… gémit-elle.

Il continua de jouer de sa langue et de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se crispe et se laisse aller à l'orgasme.

Il remonta jusqu'à son visage et après avoir croisé le regard impatient d'Hermione, il sut qu'elle en avait envie autant que lui.

Il fut toutefois surpris lorsqu'elle inversa leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus. Elle descendit lentement sur la verge de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement en même temps. Elle leva ensuite son visage et commença à aller et venir sur le sexe de Drago qui la tenait par les hanches.

Il adorait la voir bouger ainsi, ses seins qui rebondissaient au rythme qu'elle choisissait d'adopter. Il adorait la voir prendre du plaisir et il adorait aussi être à sa merci.

Hermione ne tarda pas à accélérer ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que Drago atteigne la délivrance. Elle se laissa alors aller sur lui, la respiration haletante, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, dit-il le souffle court.

\- Ça c'est un accueil parfait, répondit-elle, en reprenant les mêmes mots que lorsque Drago était arrivé en Australie.

* * *

Et voilà pour le retour en Angleterre !

Je vous embrasse et vous dit à vendredi prochain !


	28. Chapter 28

Salut,

Je suis contente car vous êtes beaucoup à avoir apprécié les mots de Molly dans le chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi :)

Voilà le chapitre 28.

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Delph : Merci beaucoup. Pour le moment, je ne saurais pas te dire ce qu'il en sera après ma Drarry, seul l'avenir nous le dira :)**

 **Cecile : Merci beaucoup et non, comme ut vas le découvrir, le mariage n'est pas encore arrivé ! Bizzz et à très vite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

* * *

 **25 Juillet 2005**

Harry était en train de lire la lettre de conseils que lui avait adressée le professeur dont il allait prendre la place à la rentrée. Le Survivant avait obtenu son Optimal à l'ASPIC de Défense contre les forces du mal et haut la main en plus ! Il avait rendez-vous le 1er Septembre au matin pour signer son contrat, personnaliser sa classe et son bureau et préparer l'arrivée des élèves pour le soir même.

Il avait hâte tout en se sentant extrêmement nerveux. La nervosité était d'ailleurs devenue la norme pour lui, avec son mariage qui approchait et Pansy qui devenait de plus en plus hystérique. Il ne savait jamais si elle allait se mettre à pleurer, à hurler ou à rire en ce moment. Il marchait constamment sur des œufs.

Enfin, il savait que ça n'était qu'une question de patience. Le grand jour allait arriver et il allait retrouver sa Pansy.

Des coups à sa porte le tirèrent de sa lecture. Il alla ouvrir et ne parvint pas à masquer un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant Ron, l'air gêné.

\- Ron ! Par Merlin, si je m'attendais à ça !

\- Salut vieux… Je dérange ? demanda-t-il sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry sut qu'il était venu avec de bonnes intentions. Déjà, il ne serait pas aussi anxieux s'il était venu pour chercher la dispute et il ne l'aurait certainement pas appelé « vieux ».

\- Non, du tout ! Entre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Whisky ? demanda Ron.

\- J'ai ça.

Harry sortit la bouteille et deux verres avant de s'installer face à celui qui avait longtemps été son meilleur ami. Le silence s'installa alors que les deux hommes buvaient distraitement leur verre.

\- Ecoute, je me suis conduit comme un con avec toi et je suis désolé, voilà, c'est dit, lâcha Ron.

Harry connaissait Ron et il savait que ça avait dû lui coûter beaucoup de dire ça. Au plus il se sentait en tort, au plus les excuses lui étaient difficiles. Toutefois, il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, sans parler du mal qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Il était hors de question de l'épargner.

\- Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- J'ai été nul, je le sais. Je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fait et dit mais avec ma séparation d'avec Hermione… J'ai merdé avec elle, je le sais mais ça a été dur de tourner la page… Enfin, ça n'est pas une excuse. J'assume mes erreurs aujourd'hui et je te demande pardon, sincèrement.

Harry garda un visage neutre et contourna la table, Ron se leva également, croyant que le Survivant allait le mettre dehors mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il l'étreignit.

\- Par Merlin, Ron, il était temps ! Mon meilleur ami me manquait.

Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Ron ne pouvait cacher son sourire soulagé.

\- Ouais, tu m'as manqué aussi, tu sais. C'est maman qui m'a secoué avant-hier et qui m'a donné ton adresse, expliqua-t-il.

Les deux hommes se rassirent et reprirent leurs verres.

\- Tu tombes à pic tu sais, il me reste toujours la place de second témoin et je ne voyais personne d'autre que toi, annonça Harry.

Harry serait enchanté que Ron soit son témoin avec Hermione. Le trio reformé, ce serait parfait mais il s'agissait aussi d'un test. S'il voyait que Ron n'approuvait toujours pas sa relation avec Pansy, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui, définitivement.

\- Sérieux ?! Wow ! Merci vieux, ça sera avec plaisir que je serai ton témoin.

Harry lui sourit, heureux et soulagé.

.

Depuis son retour, deux jours plus tôt, Hermione avait envie de rendre visite à Théo tout en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Finalement, elle se décida. Elle devait lui annoncer son retour de vive voix et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, que la page était tournée pour lui aussi.

Elle alla directement à Sainte-Mangouste, sachant que c'était là qu'elle aurait le plus de chance de le trouver. En effet, il se trouvait dans son bureau, toute son attention tournée vers le dossier qu'il lisait.

\- Salut, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle le vit se figer avant qu'il ne lève lentement la tête.

\- Salut, répondit-il un peu sonné.

\- Je suis de retour, annonça-t-elle bêtement.

\- Je vois ça, lâcha-t-il toujours surpris.

Il la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Entre, je t'en prie ! Désolé, j'ai juste été surpris mais je suis ravi de te revoir, assura-t-il sincèrement.

Hermione entra et s'installa. Sans rien lui demander, Théo lui servit un café avec juste un peu de lait ainsi que deux sucres. La jeune femme sourit devant l'attention, c'était ainsi qu'elle buvait le café. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir ainsi émue qu'il s'en souvienne, ils avaient été ensemble quatre ans.

\- Tu es rentrée quand ? s'enquit Théo après s'être rassis.

\- Il y a deux jours, je pensais que quelqu'un te l'aurait dit mais je suis contente que tu l'apprennes par moi.

\- Tu sais, je suis beaucoup ici, donc je peux passer plus d'une semaine sans voir personne d'autre que mes collègues de travail, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, ça ne la surprenait pas.

\- J'ai hésité à venir, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas me voir, finit-elle par avouer.

\- N'importe quoi ! On s'est séparé en bons termes Hermione. Bien sûr, je t'avoue que le fait de ne pas te croiser au début m'a aidé mais maintenant tout va bien. J'ai mon boulot, mon petit train-train quotidien et je suis vraiment heureux comme ça, je t'assure.

\- C'est tout ce que je souhaitais entendre.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Alors, tu vis où ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Chez… chez Drago.

\- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Ne te méprends pas, je suis content, tu as l'air heureuse. C'est juste que voir Drago emménager avec une fille, ça fait bizarre, expliqua-t-il, l'air amusé.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire.

\- Mais c'est bien, ça veut dire que tout ça… Ça n'était pas juste pour… Enfin, tu vois quoi… ajouta-t-il, gêné.

\- Oui, je vois.

Hermione orienta le sujet ailleurs, parler de sa relation avec Drago à Théo la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle découvrit avec plaisir qu'en évitant des sujets comme la vie sentimentale, la discussion entre eux était fluide et naturelle.

.

Drago attendait à la terrasse de Fortarôme que Pansy arrive enfin ce qu'elle fit avec plus de dix minutes de retard.

\- Désolée, j'ai eu un contretemps avec le fleuriste. Cet inconscient s'est trompé de couleur sur les fleurs que j'ai commandées. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour vérifier, je me serais retrouvé avec des bouquets roses… Non mais tu y crois, toi ?!

\- Hum, donc, si je branche le décodeur, j'en déduis que tu as hurlé sur ce pauvre fleuriste ? demanda Drago, moqueur.

Pansy haussa les épaules, l'air digne. Elle commanda une eau gazeuse puisque Drago était déjà servi.

\- Si on parlait de toi plutôt. Comment ça va avec Hermione ? L'emménagement s'est bien passé ?

\- A merveille. Elle est plutôt facile à vivre, répondit Drago avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais, je n'y croyais pas vraiment, finit par avouer Pansy.

\- A quoi ?

\- A vous deux. Je pensais que tu te lasserais. Mais tu as tenu bon malgré la distance et voilà que tu lui proposes d'emménager avec toi. Tu l'aimes.

Cela n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime, ça fait des mois que je te le dis !

\- Je sais, j'aurais dû voir ta sincérité. Du coup je te présente mes excuses. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tu ne pouvais rien faire pour réprimer ton amour pour elle à l'époque où elle était encore avec Théo. J'ai très mal réagi.

\- C'est bon Pansy, c'est du passé puis ça peut se comprendre. Je ne m'étais jamais engagé.

Les deux amis passèrent le reste du temps à discuter du mariage qui approchait ou plutôt, Drago passa la demi-heure suivante à écouter sa meilleure amie l'abreuver de détails dont il se foutait.

Le soir, Drago rentra et trouva Hermione dans le canapé.

\- Bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Plutôt oui, si ce n'est que j'ai eu la visite de mon père cet après-midi.

\- Ah. Il t'a fait des reproches ?

\- Non, il veut qu'on vienne déjeuner chez eux après-demain, annonça Drago, contrit.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ton père veut que j'aille manger chez lui ? A sa table ?

\- Oui, je pense que ma mère a dû lui forcer la main, avoua Drago.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire non ?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux dire non ! Mais c'est vrai que ça me ferait plaisir. Pas pour mon père mais pour ma mère, expliqua Drago.

\- Alors nous irons manger chez eux, céda Hermione.

\- Merci, dit Drago avant de l'embrasser.

\- Hum, tu me revaudras ça, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le 28 !**

 **Plus que celui de la semaine prochaine et nous n'aurons plus que l'épilogue !**

 **Il est temps pour moi de vous donner le programme après cette fanfiction.**

 **Il n'y aura pas de nouvelles Dramione dans l'immédiat mais la republication d'une de mes premières Dramione : "Le Cercle". J'ai commencé à la réécrire il y a quelques temps. Surtout pour changer la narration mais aussi pour les fautes.**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dis à vendredi !**

 **Bizzz.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps !

Me voilà donc avec un jour de retard.

Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine et je ne sais pas si je sauterais simplement une semaine de publication ou si je publierais en différé... Bref, vous aurez la surprise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rra :

Pamplelune : Haha, je nie totalement ce fait ! C'est Lyra qui m'influence à être gentille avec lui XD Je te remercie.

Cecile :Et oui, tout se règle vu que la fin est toute proche. Je te remercie de m'avoir suivie tout le long de cette histoire :) Gros bisous.

Lily : Et oui, je sais, c'est triste... Je te remercie de toujours me suivre.

* * *

Chapitre 29

* * *

 **30 Juillet 2005**

Hermione était en train de nouer la cravate autour du cou d'Harry. Le grand jour était arrivé et le futur marié semblait plutôt détendu.

\- Tu es officiellement prêt pour te marier ! lança Hermione avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci, dit Harry en fixant son reflet dans le miroir.

La jeune femme le fit se tourner de nouveau vers elle pour l'enlacer.

\- Bon, il faut que j'aille me préparer maintenant, ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ça va aller, répondit Harry avec assurance.

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami et le laissa en présence de Ron. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé, se concentrant sur les préparatifs du mariage et aujourd'hui, sur l'homme à l'honneur. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué ses efforts pour être aimable, même envers Drago ce qui était une évolution notable dans le comportement de Ron.

La jeune femme alla s'isoler dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du manoir Parkinson afin de se préparer. Elle passa d'abord dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide et mit ensuite ses sous-vêtements, une guêpière rouge et noire et des porte-jarretelles assortis. Drago allait adorer la voir là-dedans. Elle enchaîna avec sa coiffure, un chignon négligé et son maquillage, plutôt discret. Elle enfila ses chaussures noires à talons.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer sa longue robe rouge, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Par Salazar, c'est la bonne cette fois-ci ! s'exclama Drago avec soulagement.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas frapper, j'ai eu peur que ce soit n'importe qui !

Drago regarda Hermione de la tête aux pieds, sans voix. Elle était vraiment sexy dans cette tenue. Plus que ça même, excitante. Enfin, elle l'était toujours, bien sûr, mais là…

\- Je peux te dire que je suis heureux que ce soit moi, dit-il en s'approchant doucement. Surtout après m'être trompé de chambre et avoir vu la mère de Pansy en train d'enfiler sa culotte gainante !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Nous étions censés nous rejoindre juste au moment d'entrer en scène.

\- Je voulais à tout prix voir ce que tu as essayé de me cacher dans le petit sac de la boutique de lingerie et je dois avouer ne pas être déçu !

\- Parce que tu connais les boutiques de lingerie ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Enfin chérie, tu sais à qui tu parles ? demanda ironiquement Drago.

En vérité, la veille au soir, il avait attendu qu'Hermione dorme pour regarder dans le sac qu'elle avait refusé qu'il voie et cela lui avait instantanément donné une érection. Il avait ensuite tout remis en place, comme si de rien n'était, et était allé prendre une longue douche froide. Depuis, il ne cessait d'y repenser et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre qu'ils rentrent chez eux pour voir l'ensemble sur Hermione. Sachant très bien qu'Hermione refuserait de s'éclipser de la réception pour faire ça dans des toilettes ou un quelconque placard à balais, il avait trouvé cette solution.

Drago approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa passionnément avant de la retourner sur la coiffeuse, collant son érection entre ses fesses. La jeune femme gémit en fermant les yeux, elle aussi en avait envie. Il se recula un peu pour pouvoir admirer les jambes de la jeune femme, mises en valeur par les talons qu'elle portait et son postérieur plus que plaisant.

\- Par Salazar, Hermione… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi, là, comme ça, sur cette coiffeuse, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

\- Alors dépêche-toi, sinon on risque d'être en retard, répondit-elle en regardant son homme par le miroir.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne compte pas perdre de temps, susurra-t-il en revenant se coller à son dos.

La jeune femme frotta ses fesses contre l'érection de Drago et celui-ci commença à se déshabiller. Il décala la culotte de la jeune femme et entra un doigt en elle elle était déjà humide et prête à l'accueillir. Après avoir jeté le sort de protection, il guida son sexe jusqu'à l'intimité d'Hermione et la pénétra doucement.

Il posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle serrait les siennes sur le rebord du meuble. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir de la coiffeuse et ne se lâchèrent plus. Drago commença alors des mouvements rapides et profonds, encouragé par les cris de plaisir de sa partenaire.

Ils atteignirent très vite l'orgasme et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Drago se permit de fermer les yeux et de couper le contact visuel entre eux. Il se laissa aller contre le dos d'Hermione et posa un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Wow, dit-elle simplement.

\- Ouais ! se contenta de répondre Drago.

Il se retira d'elle et leur lança un sort de nettoyage. Il remit ensuite la culotte d'Hermione en place et la tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je te provoquerai plus souvent, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Je t'en prie Drago ! Je savais qu'en refusant de te montrer le contenu du sac, tu ferais tout pour voir ce qu'il contenait et je savais que tu n'arrêterais pas d'y penser. Tu sais que j'adore quand tu es dans tous tes états à cause de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

\- Par Salazar, Hermione Granger, tu es une démone !

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire rayonnant avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le blond ne tarda pas à la laisser terminer de se préparer et rejoignit Pansy qui devait avoir terminé de s'habiller.

.

La cérémonie de mariage avait été parfaite et très émouvante. Hermione avait fortement rougi lorsque, en arrivant aux côtés de Drago, celui-ci s'était amusé à lui lancer un clin d'œil coquin.

A présent, ils se trouvaient dans le grand jardin des Parkinson et la plupart des invités étaient sur la piste de danse. Hermione, dans les bras de Drago, regardait Théo valser avec l'une des cousines de Pansy. En passant près d'eux un peu plus tôt, elle avait entendu qu'ils parlaient de leurs travails respectifs avec passion. La mariée avait eu raison de les installer côte à côte, ils allaient certainement bien s'entendre.

\- Hermione, tu m'accorderais une danse ?

La jeune femme tourna son regard pour tomber sur celui de Ron qui avait l'air assez gêné de les interrompre, Drago et elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit la jeune femme.

Elle embrassa son petit-ami et l'exhorta au calme du regard, il ne s'agissait que d'une danse, et le temps était venu de discuter avec celui qui avait été l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Ron un peu gauchement.

\- A merveille et toi ?

\- Ça va mieux… Ecoute Hermione, je voulais te présenter mes excuses au sujet de… la façon dont on s'est séparés et de mon comportement suite à ça. J'ai vraiment été nul et je le regrette. Vous me manquez Harry et toi. Bon, pour Harry, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il accepte de me pardonner mais toi… Tu as bien plus de raisons que lui de m'en vouloir et je ne mérite pas ton pardon mais…

\- Tu ne mérites pas mon pardon mais tu l'as quand même. Je n'attendais que ça, Ron, que tu réalises tes erreurs et que tu les assumes. J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas parfait et si je ne pardonnerai jamais celui qui partageait ma vie, je peux pardonner le meilleur ami parce que c'est lui qui me manque, expliqua Hermione.

\- Alors on redevient amis… Comme avant ?

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire contrit.

\- Comme avant, je ne peux pas te le promettre, seul le temps le dira mais oui, on est amis.

Ron fit un grand sourire à Hermione.

\- C'est tout ce que dont j'avais besoin. Merci Hermione.

Lorsque la musique changea, Drago récupéra sa cavalière, soulagé.

\- Par Merlin Drago, tu es ridicule ! dit Hermione.

\- Je ne l'aime pas… En plus, il est ton premier, ronchonna le blond.

\- Et toi, tu es le dernier, c'est ça qui est important, non ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que je serai le dernier ?

\- Pas toi ? demanda Hermione, contrariée.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais moi, ça se comprend, tu es parfaite, Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas parfaite, nia-t-elle, toutefois touchée.

\- Parfaite pour moi, si.

\- Alors tu l'es pour moi aussi.

\- Malgré mon père ? Parce que bon, si tu veux partager ma vie pour le restant de nos jours, ça veut dire que tu seras amenée à le revoir régulièrement.

En effet, le repas chez les Malefoy avait été assez froid à cause de Lucius. Narcissa avait bien accueilli Hermione, lui posant toutes sortes de questions dès qu'un silence gênant s'installait mais Lucius avait gardé le silence tout au long du repas. Il n'avait même pas proposé sa main pour saluer la jeune femme et il était parti s'isoler dès que le repas avait été terminé.

Bien sûr, Hermione s'était attendue à ça, voir même à pire mais Drago le vivait bien plus mal qu'elle.

\- Je me fous bien de ton père et s'il s'obstine à m'ignorer lorsque je suis là, je pourrai m'en accommoder. C'est toujours mieux que s'il se mettait à m'insulter.

Drago serra la jeune femme contre lui, heureux qu'elle partage sa vie, confiant envers l'avenir.

.

Harry et Pansy dansaient eux aussi. La jeune femme était passée de bras en bras et était bien contente de pouvoir enfin rester dans ceux de son mari.

\- La soirée vous plaît, Madame Potter ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Pas autant que ce que j'aurais cru, répondit-elle.

Harry sembla surpris et Pansy décida de lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Ne te méprend pas, c'est parfait mais je me languis de me retrouver seule avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient loin de pouvoir s'éclipser, il était encore tôt et Pansy avait fait exprès de prévoir le voyage de noces le lendemain soir pour pouvoir profiter de la réception.

\- On a tout le temps pour être tous les deux, profitons de cette soirée, déclara Harry malgré lui.

Pansy lui adressa un sourire et posa son front dans le creux de son cou.

Harry se sentait parfaitement bien dans sa vie, enfin. Il avait oublié les prophéties, les mages noirs, le deuil. Il était heureux et l'avenir promettait d'être enfin radieux.

* * *

 **Merci à tous.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour l'épilogue mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce sera pour vendredi prochain.**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**


	30. Epilogue

**Salut et bonne année à tous.**

 **Voilà l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rra :

Delph : Merci à toi !

Lily : Merci beaucoup et oui, c'est toujours triste les fins :)

Cecile : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! Et oui, l'épologue est là et j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Je te remercie de m'avoir suivi à cet épisode.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 **1** **er** **Janvier 2006**

Hermione s'éveilla doucement. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle était en âge de boire, qu'elle se levait sans gueule de bois un premier janvier. Pour leur premier réveillon du nouvel an en tant que couple, ils avaient décidé de le faire en tête à tête, dans leur nouvelle maison.

Pansy les avait avertis qu'il y avait une maison en vente dans la même rue que la leur et, après discussion, Hermione et Drago avaient décidé de l'acheter ensemble. Ils avaient emménagé un mois auparavant. Ça avait été un grand pas mais l'un comme l'autre l'avait fait sans aucune hésitation, ils s'aimaient, ils avançaient ensemble, tout simplement.

Pour le réveillon, Drago s'était occupé du repas… Enfin, il avait donné le menu qu'il souhaitait avoir à son elfe, qui résidait à présent chez eux.

La soirée avait été merveilleuse et surtout, très surprenante.

Hermione avait adoré le repas et le fait de danser avec Drago, seuls dans leur salon, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu son homme se mettre à genoux devant elle, elle avait cru qu'elle ne réussirait pas à tenir debout.

Il lui avait demandé sa main avec une bague magnifique et ancienne. Il lui avait dit qu'elle appartenait aux Malefoy depuis des générations et Hermione s'était un instant demandé s'il n'avait pas dû menacer son père de sa baguette pour qu'il la lui donne.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Hermione était parvenue à couiner un petit oui, juste avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de son désormais fiancé.

La jeune femme caressa sa bague avec un sourire heureux et ce n'est qu'en voyant les doigts de Drago s'entrelacer aux siens qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était éveillé. Il devait l'observer rêvasser depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- A merveille et en plus, je me réveille et je te vois avec un magnifique sourire… Quoiqu'un peu niais, finit-il par ajouter avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais avant de devenir insupportable. Tu as été plus long qu'hier, tu t'améliores, ironisa la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme ricana et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers.

\- Tu devrais te lever, souviens-toi que tes parents veulent qu'on mange chez eux ce midi, rappela Hermione. Puis, je vais contacter mes parents pour qu'on y aille ce soir, il faut leur annoncer nos fiançailles.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas au courant ? Même chez les sorciers, il est de tradition de demander la main de la future mariée à son père, expliqua Drago.

\- Tu es allé demander ma main à mon père ?!

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

\- Il a dit oui mais que si je ne te rendais pas heureuse, aucune baguette ou potion ne me permettrait de lui échapper, raconta Drago.

Hermione pouffa mais Drago ne semblait pas partager son hilarité.

\- Ne rigole pas, sérieux, il m'a foutu les jetons !

\- Tu es un auror, Drago, tu as à faire à de dangereux sorciers à longueur de journée, railla la jeune femme.

\- Plus à partir de demain.

En effet, demain, le jeune homme allait prendre son poste de chef des aurors. Son ancien chef était parti à la retraite à la fin de l'année et avait nommé Drago pour prendre sa suite, ce qui avait été approuvé par le chef du Département de la Justice magique et par le Ministre de la magie.

On aurait pu croire qu'Hermione aurait été inquiète de cette promotion car sa relation avec Théo s'était détériorée à la promotion du jeune homme mais là, c'était tout l'inverse. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose en termes d'horaire à prester. Drago allait remplacer les heures sur le terrain par des réunions, la gestion de ses aurors et la planification d'opérations. En plus, elle aurait l'esprit bien plus tranquilles, elle ne risquerait plus de recevoir un patronus l'avertissant que Drago avait eu un accident, comme elle avait reçu pour Harry.

Même si Drago avait adoré travailler sur le terrain, il devait avouer que depuis que Potter était parti, ce n'était plus trop ça. Travailler seul avait été assez ennuyeux car on ne lui refilait que les opérations simples et travailler en duo avait été inenvisageable. Après Potter, il aurait trouvé tous les autres empotés.

Sa promotion tombait donc à pic et il n'avait aucun regret à renoncer au terrain.

Un nouveau poste à haute responsabilité, une maison qui lui appartenait, une femme merveilleuse qui deviendrait bientôt son épouse… Il avait tout ce que son père lui reprochait de ne pas avoir et pourtant, celui-ci n'était pas satisfait. Il refusait encore et toujours d'adresser la parole à Hermione mais Drago avait appris à s'en moquer.

La femme qu'il aimait était appréciée de sa mère et il était plus heureux que jamais alors le reste, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

\- Qui a un sourire niais maintenant ? s'enquit Hermione, moqueuse.

Au lieu de répondre, le jeune homme se jeta sur elle et commença à la chatouiller pour lui faire payer son affront.

.

Du côté de leurs amis, pas mal de choses avaient évoluées aussi.

.

Blaise s'était marié à Las-Vegas avec Enola il y a deux mois de ça. A leur retour, ils avaient fait officialiser leur union et avaient organisé une fête en petit comité avec leurs familles et leurs amis respectifs. Ils vivaient tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard.

.

Théo voyait la cousine de Pansy, de temps à autre. Cela n'avait rien de sérieux, ils ne se mettaient aucune pression et se voyaient seulement lorsque leurs emplois du temps surchargés le leur permettait.

.

Monsieur et Madame Potter étaient partis à deux en voyage de noces et étaient revenus à trois, même s'ils avaient appris la grossesse de Pansy un mois et demi plus tard, la conception remontait bien à leur voyage.

L'accouchement était prévu pour début mai et ce serait un garçon. La future maman avait accepté que l'enfant porte le prénom de son grand-père paternel, pour faire plaisir à Harry. De plus, James était un prénom qui lui plaisait.

Côté professionnel, Harry se plaisait beaucoup à son poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il était apprécié de ses élèves et s'entendait bien avec ses collègues.

Il ne regrettait en aucun cas son changement de carrière, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il allait être père. Il était bien content d'avoir un poste qui comportait beaucoup moins de risques.

* * *

 **Et voilà qui met un point final à cette histoire !**

 **Un grand merci à vous de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire et je vous dit à bientôt (mais je ne sais pas quand) sur une prochaine Dramione. En attendant, pour ceux que ça tente, je publie une Drarry : Les potions et leurs effets secondaires.**

 **Bonne année encore et plein de bisous.**


End file.
